Un cœur, c'est lourd à porter
by Mlle Millie
Summary: C'était le 27 mars 1980. Depuis, tout a changé. Severus et Lily Rogue sont deux éminents maîtres des potions, en voyage officiel au Texas. James Potter est un célèbre Poursuiveur de l'équipe américaine de Quidditch. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvent, cinq ans après le drame, ils découvrent une réalité bien différente de ce qu'ils croyaient. Que s'est-il réellement passé ce 27 mars 1980 ?
1. Prologue

TADAAM ! Comme vous le savez - ou pas -, je suis _déjà_ en train d'écrire une fiction, sur une OC descendante d'HP, dans un futur lointain, et je bloquais lors de la rédaction... En grande partie à cause du peu de **reviews** comparé au nombre de lecteurs.

J'ai pas mal de projets prévus pour une date proche (mais indéterminée), et étonnement je me suis mise à écrire sur une autre idée, que je ne pensais pas sortir de l'état de brouillon avant très, très longtemps. J'avais la **motivation**, et après avoir écrit le prologue, puis le premier chapitre, je me suis décidée à **poster**...

Voici donc "Un coeur, c'est lourd à porter", dont le titre provient du dessin animé japonais "Le château ambulant" (que je n'ai pas vu), j'ai simplement trouvé la **citation** sur Internet.

Plus de détails : Je posterai une fois par semaine, le mercredi. La fic n'est pas très longue. J'ignore combien de chapitre au juste, mais soyez certains qu'elle n'en fera pas vingt ! Il s'agit d'un _Univers Alternatif_ mettant en place le **trio Severus, Lily et James**. Avec en second plan, Sirius et Peter. Plus de renseignement dans le résumé et bien sûr... dans le texte qui suit...

**Bonne lecture ! **

P-S : bien entendu, vous vous doutez que ces personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, mais sont la propriété exclusive de la reine JKR ?

.

* * *

.

**Prologue**

.

**C'est quand on se pose la question de ses propres limites qu'on n'arrive pas à les dépasser.** – Evely Waugh.

.

Lily ouvrit les yeux, et les referma aussitôt, éblouie par le soleil matinal. Elle s'étira longuement, avant de se décider à se lever, et entamer sa journée, qui promettait d'être longue. Elle devait se rendre au Ministère dans l'après-midi pour emprunter un Portoloin, direction les États-Unis. Elle grimaça. Auparavant, elle adorait ce pays. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui rappelait plus que des souvenirs qu'elle aurait aimé enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire, pour ne plus jamais avoir à se rappeler qu'ils avaient existé. Oublier qu'un jour elle et la personne qui…

Elle devait s'arrêter. Elle savait très bien ce qui arrivait si elle y pensait trop. Et elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps aujourd'hui pour une visite chez sa psychologue, son planning affichait déjà complet.

Severus lui avait laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine disant qu'il ferait son possible pour essayer de se libérer pour le repas du midi, mais que dans le cas échéant, il la rejoindrait à seize heures au Ministère. Quelle heure serait-il alors en Amérique ? Elle aurait dû le savoir. Mais elle se souvenait uniquement qu'elle devait être à l'université à treize heures.

Lily n'était vraiment pas douée avec les fuseaux horaires. Elle voyageait sans cesse, et cela expliquait sans doute pourquoi elle se sentait aussi désorientée. Elle n'avait pas de repère. Son mariage, cependant, lui apportait une certaine sensation de sécurité. Et puis, Severus lui avait promis que d'ici peu, ils achèteraient une maison à la campagne, comme elle l'avait toujours rêvé. Peut-être même auraient-ils des enfants… Des filles, espérait-elle. Elle n'était pas assez stable psychologiquement pour élever un garçon. De plus, il aimerait sûrement le Quidditch… Cette éventualité la fit frissonner.

Elle aussi avait aimé le Quidditch, à une époque. Était-ce réellement cinq ans auparavant ? Il y avait des jours où elle aurait juré qu'il s'était écoulé des siècles. Mais lorsqu'elle y repensait clairement, elle pouvait jurer que c'était hier… Qu'il lui suffisait de ne pas le lui dire, et de les sauver…

Seulement, Robert et Mary étaient morts, il y avait de cela cinq longues années. Elle ne pouvait, et ne pourrait jamais rien y changer.

Elle se prépara une tasse de café pour se donner un courage. Merlin seul savait à quelle heure elle serait couchée ce soir-là, sans compter le décalage horaire… Les transports sorciers avaient leurs désavantages : elle ne pouvait pas dormir durant le trajet.

Lily retourna dans la chambre pour emballer ses affaires. Il faisait chaud, mais elle ne savait pas si cela durerait. Dans le doute, elle saisit une robe mi saison. Elle hésita ensuite devant ses habits moldus. Les États-Unis étaient beaucoup plus ouverts question mode, mais elle n'était pas certaine que faire une conférence devant une centaine d'élèves en jean soit une bonne idée. Tant pis pour les jeans. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de prendre une jupe noire que lui avait offerte Severus deux semaines avant leur mariage, et une robe courte et moulante, de couleur verte. Le vert n'allait pas souvent aux rousses, mais ses yeux verts lui permettaient cette exception.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de participer à ce séminaire, mais avait-elle le choix ? Et puis après cela, lui avait promis Severus, ils pourraient vivre de leurs travaux, et avoir une maison à eux. Depuis le temps qu'elle l'attendait, ce chez-soi…

Elle devait passer au Ministère, elle avait besoin d'une déclaration d'autorisation de certaines substances du Département des Mystères. Ensuite, il lui fallait se rendre chez la couturière pour essayer la robe qu'elle devait porter lors de la cérémonie commémorative du mois de juillet. Être une figure nationalement reconnue n'avait pas que des privilèges… L'anonymat lui manquait souvent. Mais c'était l'époque où elle était une âme errante, sans attache, sans vie, avec un cœur déchiquetée. Elle avait du mal à regretter cette époque.

Son rôle serait encore plus important cette année, car elle serait l'ambassadrice du Royaume-Uni aux États-Unis pour la cérémonie du souvenir. Elle devait être irréprochable. Or, Lily Evans avait beaucoup de mal à être irréprochable… Peut-être que Lily Rogue parviendrait à se tenir comme il le fallait plusieurs heures durant ? Severus lui avait appris la patience. Il l'avait attendue tellement d'années…

Tout s'était joué à un moment, un malheureux mot qui lui avait échappé dans un instant de faiblesse à cause de _l'autre_. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-elle pu en vouloir à Sev au lieu de lui ?

La journée commençait vraiment mal, décidément. Elle devait cesser de penser à lui _immédiatement_.

Sa valise finie, Lily emprunta la poudre de Cheminette pour se déplacer. Elle déposa ses affaires à la consigne, puis se rendit à la Fontaine. Elle retrouva bientôt le flux des employés, la foule, tout ce à quoi elle n'était plus habituée. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu quitter… Même si elle avait pensé le contraire pendant un temps, au fond, elle était comme Sev. Elle était faite pour la solitude et l'isolement. La foule, les soirées à n'en plus finir, les amis par dizaine, c'était une autre vie… Qui n'était pas la sienne.

On la salua peu, et cela lui fit tout drôle. Elle avait encore ces vieux réflexes qui consistaient à saluer chaque personne importante. Aujourd'hui, ces mêmes personnes ne la reconnaissaient même plus.

Qu'aurait été sa vie, sans cet accident ? Elle aurait vécu au côté de ce traître, aurait élevé son fils, sans jamais se douter un seul instant des véritables intentions de la personne qu'elle aimait… Aurait-elle été heureuse ? Aurait-elle fini par découvrir ? Que serait devenu leur fils, alors ? Et elle-même ? Severus aurait-il été là pour l'aider à se relever ?

Aujourd'hui, elle était véritablement heureuse, lorsqu'elle arrivait à oublier le passé. En tout cas, elle allait le devenir. Le temps soigne les blessures… La sienne était simplement plus profonde que la moyenne. Elle avait besoin de beaucoup de temps, et de quelqu'un qui soit patient, qui tente de la comprendre, plutôt que de vouloir lui imposer son point de vue, ses idées, ses sentiments…

\- Miss… Mrs Rogue ! se reprit un vieux sorcier, tout ratatiné. C'est rare de vous croiser parmi nous !

\- Bonjour, Mr Rude. En effet, généralement, les potions se travaillent en laboratoires, et non dans des bureaux ! plaisanta-t-elle.

\- N'hésitez tout de même pas à venir me voir, à l'occasion.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, promit-elle, lorsque mon planning sera un peu plus dégagé. Au revoir Mr Rude, et bonne journée !

\- Vous de même, Mrs Rogue !

Lily poursuivit son chemin avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle appréciait Mr Rude, quand bien même il était une relation qu'elle tenait d'_avant_. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, et elle préférait que les choses restent ainsi. C'était agréable de pouvoir croiser quelqu'un qui l'avait connu telle qu'elle était auparavant sans se sentir gênée, ou folle de rage. Rude faisait partie de ces rares personnes. Avec Severus, bien entendu. Mais après tout, elle avait épousé Severus.

Elle croisa quelques autres connaissances. Des personnes du troisième âge, pour la plus part. Ses connaissances de Poudlard ? Envolées ! Envolées avec la gloire, le succès, les gens charismatiques, ou bien… la mort. Ou en prison.

Quant aux amis de Severus, elle en voyait encore quelques-uns, parfois, mais Sev savait qu'elle supportait difficilement ces visites, aussi en faisaient-ils le moins possible.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula à toute vitesse, et à midi, Lily n'avait toujours pas réussi à joindre l'employé chargé des transports par Portoloin à l'étranger pour des séjours longue durée. Et ils partaient dans quatre heures ! Les gens étaient d'une incompétence, parfois… Et si elle tentait d'intimider le ramollo qui lui faisait face en leur disant qu'elle était le prix Potion de cette année ? Non, ça, c'était ce que son _ancien_ elle aurait fait.

\- Puisque je vous dis qu'il faut que j'ai ce passeport pour cet après-midi ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

\- Je suis navré, madame, lui répondit l'employé, mais le délai est de vingt-quatre heures. Il fallait venir hier.

\- _Je suis venue hier_, geignit Lily. Mais le service était surchargé ! Il y a eu un problème dans les réservations ou je ne sais quoi, et on m'a assuré qu'en me présentant au _minimum trois heures avant_, j'aurais mon départ !

\- Je ne comprends pas, madame, répondit le jeune homme derrière le bureau, nous ne sommes pas en mesure de donner de recommandations, le règlement stipule que…

Cette fois, Lily ne put se retenir.

\- Et si je vous dis que je suis Lily Rogue, mariée à Severus Rogue, vous me le faite, ce passeport ?

\- Lily Rogue ? Vous êtes qui, une chanteuse ?

Lily poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Pour se procurer un médicament ou un somnifère, les gens vénéraient les potions, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de se cultiver…

\- Mon mari et moi avons remporté le prix Potion, cette année. Vous n'écoutez pas la radio ? Ne lisez pas les journaux ? Nous sommes les délégués du pays, alors vous allez me faire ce visa _fissa_ !

L'employé déglutit, et se mit à tapoter du bout de sa baguette une pile de parchemins avec frénésie. Une main se glissa sur la hanche de Lily, et elle sursauta.

\- C'est moi, Lily, lui dit une voix douce derrière elle.

\- Sev ! s'exclama-t-elle. Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu n'arriverais pas à te libérer avant l'heure du départ…

\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai entendu parler d'un problème au bureau des transports, et je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'aide…

Lily croisa les bras, renfrognée.

\- Je ne peux plus me débrouiller sans toi, maintenant ? grommela-t-elle en enfonçant un index dans la poitrine de son mari.

\- Bien sûr que si, répondit Severus en souriant, mais je connais ta fantastique capacité à perdre son calme en quelques secondes…

Sans cesser de sourire, il ôta l'index de Lily de sa poitrine, et lui prit la main.

\- Alors, _honey_*, que se passe-t-il ?

Lily se dérida. Comment pouvait-elle résister lorsqu'il l'appelait « honey », ce mot si doux et si sucré ? Quand il la regardait dans cette façon ? Quand elle pouvait mesurer aussi facilement à quel point il l'aimait ?

\- Nous n'aurons jamais les passeports à temps ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua Severus d'un air amusé qui déplut fortement à Lily.

Elle était ambassadrice, par Merlin ! C'était un sujet sérieux.

Severus se détacha légèrement de Lily, et glissa une main dans sa poche. Il en ressortit deux papiers qu'il agita devant la jeune femme.

\- Les voilà !

\- Quoi ? glapit Lily en lui arrachant les précieux sésames de la main pour les examiner. Comment as-tu fait ?

\- Dolores Ombrage. Tu sais qu'elle ne veut pas que l'on puisse dire du mal de Fudge.

Lily grimaça.

\- Je la déteste.

\- Je sais, répondit Severus en replaçant une mèche de cheveux de Lily derrière son oreille, laquelle ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, mais c'était elle ou Fudge ! Alors même si je n'aime pas l'idée de lui être redevable…

\- La prochaine fois qu'elle nous demande un médicament, empoisonne-la ! suggéra Lily, mi sérieuse mi amusée.

Severus lui sourit. À ce moment-là, Lily sentit ce que son cœur se serrait, se ratatinait jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'une vieille peau de raison toute fripée à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Avant… elle savait ce qui se serait passé, avant.

Son ancien copain lui aurait répondu, avec ce sourire en coin qu'elle aimait tant : « Mais c'est que cela va nuire à ma carrière, chérie ! Ou peut-être que cela me fera de la publicité ? Hum, en fait c'est un plan à envisager, non ? »

Severus, lui, lui répondit en se penchant vers elle pour que personne d'autre n'entende ce qui ne regardait qu'eux deux :

\- Je t'aime, Lily.

Lily ferma les yeux, et répondit naturellement, toute pensée concernant son ex envolée :

\- Moi aussi, Severus. C'est bien pour cela que je t'ai épousé, pas vrai ?

.

* * *

.

*Honey veut dire mon chou en anglais, mais également miel. Il peut aussi se traduire par chéri (ici, chérie).

Donc, donc. 1. Avez-vous envie de fuir après ce prologue (dans ce cas, la petite croix rouge en haut à droite est là pour ça) ou bien de lire la suite ?

2\. Des hypothèses sur la **passé** de Lily ?

3\. Que pensez-vous de son **couple** avec Severus ?

Je suis ouverte à tout sujet de discussion ^^ On se retrouve la **semaine prochaine** pour le premier chapitre : **Soyez réalistes : demandez l'impossible. **


	2. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I **

.

**Soyez réalistes : demandez l'impossible.** – E. Guevara.

.

James sortit du terrain en agitant les bras, et en envoyant des baisers en l'air. Il était dans un état d'excitation pas croyable. L'équipe venait de gagner son cinquième match consécutif, et bon nombre des joueurs allaient embarquer pour Dallas le soir-même. Il avait joué quelques temps dans des clubs anglais, mais il avait décidément eu raison d'intégrer une équipe américaine, parce qu'il jouerait à partir de la semaine prochaine dans l'équipe nationale lors des rencontres amicales de l'été, et il en serait sûrement de même pour

Et, pour couronner le tout, il retrouverait Sirius et Peter à Dallas. Que demander de plus ? Une ombre apparut dans son esprit, mais il la chassa bien vite. Aujourd'hui, tout était bien. Il était couvert de gloire, joueur de Quidditch renommée, et il allait se payer du bon temps avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Dallas, les gars ! s'exclama l'un des joueurs. Dallas et une semaine de vacances ! On va pouvoir forcer la dose sur l'alcool.

\- Moi, j'ai deux mois avant la reprise des rencontres, glissa l'un des petits nouveau. On n'a pas tous eu la chance d'être sélectionnés pour aller crever sous le soleil…

\- Ton tour viendra, mon gars…, lui promit l'attrapeur avec un sourire narquois.

Il reçut une chaussure en pleine tête, et les joueurs commencèrent à se chamailler gentiment. James ôta son tee-shirt en souriant. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de véritable pause. Il allait savourer celle-ci. Et si tout se passait bien et qu'ils gagnaient les matchs suivants, ils resteraient au Texas encore un bon mois.

James quitta le stade sous la huée des supporters, marche obligée jusqu'au point de transfert après une victoire. Il fallait bien contenter les admirateurs, et surtout, les admiratrices… C'est en regardant tous ces visages heureux qu'il réalisa qu'ils ne représentaient pas un reflet de son visage, contrairement à ses coéquipiers qui semblaient fous de joie. Et il y avait de quoi l'être vu l'excellent départ qu'ils avaient pris.

Mais James n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il aurait dû l'être. Les petites-amies (ou mêmes fiancées pour certaines) des joueurs les avaient rejoints, et se serraient contre leurs chéris avec satisfaction. James savait ce qui n'allait pas. Mais il n'aimait pas y penser. Seulement voilà, il allait avoir une semaine de congé, et il savait que ce serait l'occasion idéale pour cogiter ses sombres pensées. Même s'il n'en disait rien, il espérait très fort que Sirius et Peter lui avait prévu un programme ne laissant pas place à une seule minute de répit. Il voulait avoir l'esprit occupé en permanence, ne pas avoir une minute à lui. Finalement peut-être que, comme il le croyait d'abord, il aurait préféré continuer à voler jusqu'à l'épuisement…

Son état d'esprit, en l'espace d'un quart d'heure à peine, s'était considérablement détérioré. C'était dans sa nature James ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié, de même qu'il ne ressentait pas des émotions à moitié. Il était _ou_ pleinement heureux, _ou_ pleinement en colère, triste, joyeux… Les gens disaient qu'il était facile à vivre. C'était faux. Simplement, ces personnes l'avaient toujours vu entouré de ses amis, ou de personne chères à ses yeux. Avec les gens qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait pas rester taciturne. C'était impossible. À quoi servaient les amis, sinon ?

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de transfert. James, en sa qualité de premier poursuiveur, s'engagea directement derrière le gardien. Le temps maussade de Seattle disparu en quelques secondes, remplacé par le soleil éblouissant de l'État des Cow-boys. Leur entraîneur avait beaucoup râlé lorsqu'il avait appris où il devrait emmener son équipe. La température descendait rarement en-dessous des trente degrés au mois de juillet. Mais Dallas avait été choisie pour accueillir la cérémonie du Souvenir, cette année-là, sans doute pour faire augmenter le tourisme, et James ferait partie des animations. On ne pouvait décemment pas passer d'agréables vacances sans un match de Quidditch à regarder…

La foule, qui attendait les joueurs près de la zone de transfert, se mit à les acclamer bruyamment. Les joueurs ne transplanaient jamais directement dans les hôtels pour faire une petite apparition publique, et entretenir leur popularité. James répondit à leurs saluts, plus par habitude que par enthousiasme. Il commençait à comprendre les craintes de l'entraîneur vis-à-vis de la chaleur…

\- James ! JAMES !

Il connaissait cette voix. Il tourna automatiquement la tête vers la gauche, et vit Sirius qui agitait le bras.

\- Sirius ? s'étonna-t-il.

Un Auror s'approcha de lui et lui saisit le bras.

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas. Vous devez entrer dans l'hôtel.

James se dégagea, mais obéit. Il ne servait à rien de rester au milieu de cette foule surexcitée.

On guida les sportifs à l'intérieur d'un splendide hôtel cinq étoiles. Les murs étaient de marbre blanc, et un grand escalier montait aux étages, avec des rampes délicatement sculptées. Des plantes et des fleurs jaillissaient de partout. On entendait le murmure d'une fontaine en provenance du parc derrière, qui devait sûrement être également. Tout était fin, précieux. Des hôtesses et des grooms se présentèrent devant eux pour les guider à leur suite, et porter leurs affaires. Ils disposaient d'un salon au premier, d'un bar sur la terrasse, d'un lac à cinq minutes à pied… James ne retint pas la moitié de ce que la jeune femme devant lui lui disait. Il était habitué à tout cet étalage de richesses, mais il fallait reconnaître que Dallas avait fait fort. Sans doute pour essayer de faire oublier le peu d'implications du pays durant la guerre…

Enfin, James put entrer dans sa suite. Elle était composée d'une antichambre de couleur or, avec fauteuils en cuir, et petite table basse d'un style que James ne connaissait pas mais que…

Il manqua soudain d'air, et se tint à la porte pour ne pas tomber.

\- Tout va bien, monsieur ? s'inquiéta l'hôtesse.

\- Oui, merci, répondit James en crispant la mâchoire, le souffle court.

\- Si la couleur ne vous convient pas nous…, commença l'employée, désemparée.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille.

L'hôtesse ne parut pas offensée. Elle devait avoir l'habitude des clients riches et arrogants, qui se croyaient supérieurs à de pauvres filles comme elles, qui trimaient toute la journée pour satisfaire le moindre de leurs désirs. Était-ce parce qu'au milieu de tout ce doré ses cheveux bruns prenaient une teinte auburn que James se reprit ? Sûrement. Il n'était pas un client quelconque, indifférent et grossier.

\- S'il vous plaît.

La fille, qui avait déjà tourné les talons, lui fit face, surprise. James esquissa un petit sourire navré, et elle quitta la pièce.

Dès qu'il fut certain qu'elle était réellement partie, et non pas en train de l'espionner, caché derrière la porte (des potins sur des célébrités, cela rapportait cher), il se laissa tomber sur l'un des fauteuils. Il laissa promener ses doigts sur les accoudoirs ouvragés. Il aurait dû savoir quel style c'était. Louis XV ? Louis XVI ? Tous ces rois français, que l'on distinguait seulement avec des chiffres… Mais il aurait dû savoir. Sa _Darling_… Sa Darling adorait restaurer des antiquités.

Penser à elle était douloureux. C'était pour cela qu'il craignait autant le repos, qu'il faisait tout pour rester en mouvement. L'action lui évitait de réfléchir, de ruminer ses pensées.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, et James sursauta, craignant un retour de l'employée de l'hôtel. Mais c'était Sirius qui venait d'entrer, tel un roi, dans toute sa splendeur, bombant le torse, vêtu d'une robe noire soyeuse, ses cheveux tombant avec grâce sur ses épaules.

\- Salut, Cornedrue ! s'exclama-t-il avec force, comme s'il devait couvrir le bruit d'une fanfare qui aurait accompagné son arrivé.

\- Salut, répondit James d'un ton morne en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, ferma la porte, donna un coup de baguette dessus pour que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir, et s'affala dans le deuxième fauteuil, à la gauche de James. Il posa une main sur le bras de son meilleur ami, et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

James ne répondit pas, et fixa le sol d'un regard terne.

\- James ? insista Sirius en lui secouant légèrement le bras.

Il était mal à l'aise, car voit son meilleur ami aussi amorphe était très rare. C'était toujours lui, Sirius, qui faisait la tête pendant des semaines, pouvait se montrer aussi insupportable que sa mère un jour, et heureux comme un gamin le lendemain. James était celui qui était conciliant, constamment de bonne humeur, éternel optimiste.

\- Hé, mec, tu commences à me faire flipper là… Vous avez gagné pourtant !

James tourna sa tête vers lui avec lenteur.

\- Ce n'est pas à propos du match, dit-il en fixant Sirius droit dans les yeux.

\- Ah…, fit ce dernier. Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

James détourna les yeux, et fixa la porte face à eux.

\- C'est _elle_, Patmol. _C'est elle_.

\- Elle ? répéta Sirius sans paraître comprendre. Tu veux parler de l'hôtesse plutôt canon qui sortait de ta chambre ? Elle n'aime pas le Quidditch et t'a envoyé balader ? - James secoua la tête - Euh… c'est à propos de Nina ? Tu sais, la meuf sexy que t'avait croisé à Marrakech et qui… - James fit non de la tête -.

Sirius esquissa un sourire gêné. En vérité, il pensait savoir de qui James parlait. Bon, s'il voulait être honnête, il savait _parfaitement_ de qui James parlait. Il préférait simplement faire semblant de l'ignorer. Parce que cette histoire avait un côté glauque… Et qu'il avait peur que James ne finisse par devenir un mort-vivant, à s'accrocher à cette fille comme une huître à un rocher. Et ce n'était pas qu'une image. Ces cinq dernières années… Ces cinq dernières années, en apparence, James avait été James. En apparence. Mais au fond… Au fond de lui-même il n'était plus rien. La fille dont il était éperdument amoureux avait pris son cœur, son âme, sa volonté de vivre, et ne les lu avait jamais rendu. Peter et Sirius en avait parlé, une fois, après avoir un peu bu - ce genre de discussion nécessitait toujours une bonne dose d'alcool -, et Sirius avait été rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir peur.

\- James, dit-il d'une voix rauque. James, s'il te plaît…

Il n'aimait pas paraître suppliant, mais c'était James, et il aurait été prêt à vendre son âme au diable pour sauver James. Il voulait retrouver son frère, et se débarrasser de ce fantôme qui avait pris sa place. Et encore, même un fantôme n'était pas aussi apathique…

C'est avec un malaise encore plus grand que Sirius vit apparaître des larmes dans les yeux de son frère de cœur. Sirius pleurait. Sirius pleurait lorsqu'il voulait changer de vie, se débarrasser de sa mère, oublier une fille qui lui brisait le cœur, ou bien lorsque Lunard lui manquait. James ne pleurait pas. Sirius pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où James avait pleuré. Lorsqu'il avait appris que ses parents étaient malades. Lorsqu'ils étaient morts, peu de temps après. Lorsque sa Darling, comme il l'appelait, l'avait largué. Lorsque Lunard les avait quittés…

\- James…, répéta Sirius en posant une deuxième main sur son épaule.

\- Je suis désolé, Sirius, dit James. Mais je ne peux pas continuer…

Chaque mot fut comme un poignard enfoncé dans le cœur de Sirius. Il y a cinq ans, il avait eu peur, très peur, encore plus aujourd'hui. Peur de découvrir un jour que James était parti… Le jeune homme avait des idées noires en permanence, ne parlait que de mort, de départ… Sirius avait passé deux années à essayer de lui montrer le monde sous un nouveau regard, sans sa chérie, lui prouver qu'il devait poursuivre sa vie, que d'autres personnes n'attendaient que de le rencontrer… Cela lui avait demandé des trésors de patience, lui qui était si impulsif. Il avait cru y être arrivé, lorsque James avait intégré trois ans auparavant une équipe de Quidditch américaine. Sirius avait pensé que leurs galères étaient derrière eux…

Mais lors de la première – et seule – pause de James, il avait compris que c'était loin d'être le cas. Sur le terrain, lors des soirées officielles, et durant les séances de dédicaces le jeune homme était enjoué, blagueur, et même, un peu dragueur. Il était parti à Marrakech avait Sirius pour se reposer un peu. Les pires vacances de Sirius, sans hésiter… James ne pleurait pas, non. Il se montrait apathique, sans aucune volonté. Une fois de plus, avec énormément de craintes, Sirius avait songé au suicide. Cela le terrorisait. Il fallait qu'il sorte son ami de cette spirale infernale dans laquelle il semblait s'être engagé. La fin de la guerre était arrivée, et les vacances de James terminées. Le travail l'avait revigoré.

Deux semaines après, Severus Rogue avait été acquitté par le Magenmagot. Sirius avait demandé une semaine de congé, redoutant une nouvelle rechute. Mais tout s'était bien passé. James semblait être définitivement redevenu lui-même. Enfin, c'était ce que Sirius s'était efforcé de croire, parce qu'au fond de lui, il trouvait que son ami était toujours un peu vide. Il avait choisi de faire semblant, de se dire que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, les larmes de James prouvaient que le temps ne guérissait pas toutes les blessures. Certaines sont juste trop profondes. Une éraflure disparaît sans même que l'on ne s'en aperçoive, mais une torture longue et violente ne s'oublie jamais…

\- James, il est temps que tu l'oublies, décréta Sirius avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Cette fille ne t'a jamais rien apporté de bien !

\- C'est faux, rétorqua James d'une voix rauque. J'ai toujours su que ce serait elle. Je l'ai toujours aimée.

\- Même quand tu disais qu'elle était une insupportable petite peste ? releva Sirius avec scepticisme. Même quand tu l'insultais de traîtresse parce qu'elle ne haïssait pas les Serpentard ? Même quand… - sa voix se brisa, mais il se reprit, déterminé à montrer à son meilleur ami qu'il avait raison - même quand elle a rompu à distance avec toi, juste après que tu l'aies demandée en mariage ? Dumbledore lui-même a fait en sorte que tu ne puisses pas reprendre contact avec elle ! Sûrement parce qu'il savait qu'elle était complètement folle et que…

\- Moi aussi, je suis fou, déclara platement James. Non, ne le nie pas ! ajouta-t-il en voyant que Sirius s'apprêtait à protester. Tu refuses de le dire, mais je sais que tu le penses. Je suis fou. Par contre, tu te trompes sur un point. Je l'ai toujours aimée, même si j'étais parfois trop idiot pour le reconnaître, et je l'aimerais toujours, bien que tu la détestes à cause de ce qu'elle m'a fait.

Sirius prit un air peiné.

\- Ne m'accuse pas de la détester. Elle t'a pratiquement conduit à la mort.

James s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, et passa un doigt sur les dorures de l'accoudoir.

\- Pourtant, c'était toi qui disais que Lily Potter, c'était un très joli nom…

Sirius baissa les yeux vers le sol pour ne pas croiser le regard de son meilleur ami. De Lily Potter, il n'y en avait jamais eu, même si cela sonnait délicieusement à l'oreille. Lily Rogue, c'était affreux, brut, grossier. Finalement, le mieux était encore Lily Evans… Une fille qui les détestait, avec qui ils n'avaient rien en commun. Pas cette personne qui avait su s'infiltrer parmi eux, et qui les avait peu à peu détruits. Jusqu'à quel point ? Nul ne le savait encore.

OoOoOoO

Il était presque seize heures, et elle allait être en retard. Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas perdu autant de temps ce matin à la commission des voyages internationaux… Lily se trouvait toujours à l'hôpital, et le Médicomage en chef ne semblait pas disposé à la laisser partir. Simplement parce qu'elle était arrivée dix minutes en retard et qu'il était très pointilleux sur la ponctualité… Ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle avait un emploi du temps surchargé ? Les gens se pensaient seuls au monde avec leurs problèmes, et se montraient d'un égoïsme sans limite dès lors qu'ils sentaient des ennuis pointer à l'horizon. Le Médicomage était en rupture de stock pour une potion vitale à l'un des patients. Il avait peur que ce dernier ne porte plainte. Severus ne lui avait-il pas dit de réduire la dose à une fois tous les deux jours ?, Lily était navrée pour le patient, mais ne parvenait pas à plaindre le Médicomage. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était médecin qu'il devait se croire supérieur à ceux qui l'avait approvisionné.

\- Docteur…, tenta Lily.

Sa montre lui rappelait sans cesse que l'heure du départ arrivait dangereusement. Elle détestait transplaner, mais elle allait devoir s'y résoudre, parce que c'était plus rapide que les cheminées du l'hôpital, qui se situaient Merlin seul savait à quel étage.

Mais le Médicomage fit mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu, et continua à déblatérer sur son patient.

\- Écoutez, docteur, je suis l'ambassadrice du pays, et je dois partir dans moins de dix minutes. Alors si vous vouliez bien m'excuser…

Lily saisit sa cape, tourna les talons, et claqua la porte derrière elle. Au diable la politesse ! Elle sortit de Sainte Mangouste à vive allure, et transplana dans une petite rue peu fréquentée.

Arrivée au Ministère, elle oublia toute retenue et se mit à courir pour attraper l'ascenseur, et monter à l'étage des transports. Pourvu que Severus ait pensé à retirer ses bagages ! Elle n'avait absolument pas le temps de le faire.

\- Lily ! s'écria Severus en la voyant débouler au bout du couloir, complètement essoufflé.

Et, Merlin soit loué, il avait pris ses malles aux registres des bagages.

\- J'ai cru que tu allais rater le départ ! dit Sev.

\- Moi aussi, répondit Lily en haletant. Tu as toutes mes affaires ?

Severus allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre quand une voix annonça :

\- Dallas, départ numéro 234, porte J.

\- C'est pour nous ! annonça Severus.

\- Dépêchons-nous ! conseilla Lily.

Ils attrapèrent leurs sacs et leurs malles et s'engouffrèrent dans la salle J. Une hôtesse leur indiqua une table, sur laquelle était posée une vieille chaussure en cuir après avoir vérifié leurs passeports.

\- Votre départ est dans moins d'une minute, les informa-t-elle. Attrapez le Portoloin.

Severus et Lily posèrent leurs mains sur la chaussure, et furent aspirés dans un tourbillon. Ils arrivèrent durement, un peu étourdis, en heurtant le carrelage immaculé qui se trouvait sous leurs pieds. La première pensée du Lily fut qu'ils allaient le salir, avec leurs robes toutes tâchées… Puis elle se rappela qu'elle s'était changée en vue de cette journée. Elle était bien loin, l'époque où elle était impeccable, toujours belle et bien habillée… Lorsqu'on travaillait devant un chaudron toute la journée, on se souciait peu de son apparence.

Tout était beau, trop beau autour d'elle. Severus attrapa sa main, et la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa faire sans rien dire. Elle était impressionnée par la finesse des gravures dans le marbre blanc, par l'agencement des fleurs, par le parfum qui lui parvenait depuis les jardins où elle pouvait deviner la présence d'une fontaine, entendant un léger jaillissement d'eau. Ce lieu était enchanteur.

\- Bonjours, Mr et Mrs Rogue, leur dit une hôtesse avec un grand sourire.

Un sourire professionnel, sans aucun doute, mais qui semblait parfait, lui aussi, à l'image de l'employée. Splendide, bien proportionnée, sans un pli sur ses vêtements… Lily avait hâte de quitter ce monde de faux-semblants. Bientôt, lui avait promis Sev…

\- Votre chambre se trouve au quatrième étage, poursuivit l'hôtesse.

Severus grimaça, et Lily sourit, amusée. Severus voulait toujours se terrer aussi profond qu'il était possible, aimant l'ombre, le secret, hormis lorsqu'ils étaient en voyage. Il demandait alors les chambres les plus hautes, pour échapper au bruit citadin.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura aussitôt l'employée. Nos chambres sont parfaitement isolées. Je sais que vous aviez demandé les étages supérieurs, mais nous recevons aussi les joueurs de Quidditch, ce qui représente une réservation très importante. Cependant, ajouta-t-elle pour ne pas les froisser, si vous vous trouvez vraiment incommodés, notre directeur tentera de subvenir à vos désirs… Vous pouvez le contacter en vous rendant à l'accueil.

Severus retroussa les lèves. Le directeur allait en effet entendre parler d'eux. Lily, elle resta muette.

Les joueurs de Quidditch. Sev et elle avaient été invités dans une multitude de pays, et on les avait toujours conviés aux évènements sportifs. Mais les contrées où ils étaient allés jouaient à d'autres sports qu'eux, et Lily parvenait même à prendre du plaisir pendant les matchs. Elle n'avait pas revu de match de Quidditch depuis des années… Peut-être pourrait-elle prétexter un léger malaise pour échapper à ceux-ci ? Severus l'aiderait. Severus était toujours là pour l'aider, et il saurait faire en sorte de lui éviter cette horreur.

L'employée leur présenta les lieux, et répondit à leurs questions avec politesse. Enfin, aux questions de Lily. Severus s'était muré dans le silence.

Ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre. Leur suite, plutôt. Elle était couleur bleu pâle, ce qui soulagea Lily. Le bleu l'apaisait, et de plus, c'était une couleur neutre à ses yeux. Les rares fois où Sev et Lily parlaient de Poudlard, ils disaient qu'ils auraient dû se retrouver tous deux à Serdaigle. Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient deux mots bannis de leur langage. Quant à Poufsouffle… Même si aucun d'eux n'osait le dire, ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas de très bons exemples de loyauté. Sev avait espionné les Mangemorts pour le compte de Dumbledore. Ça, c'était la version officielle. La version officieuse, c'était qu'il avait accompli tout ce qu'il avait fait rien que pour lui. Pour enfin gagner le cœur de celle qu'il aimait.

Lily, elle, avait rompu tout contact avec ses amis. Elle n'avait plus que Severus… Et lui n'avait plus que Lily. Ils n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre. Tous les deux se suffisaient parfaitement. Une personne extérieure aurait brisé leur parfaite entente. Mais une personne intérieure… _Bientôt_, se répéta-t-elle.

\- Merci pour le bleu, dit Lily en souriant à son mari.

Mais Severus ne se dérida pas, et garda les bras croisés.

\- Sev…

Lily s'approcha de lui, et déplia ses bras.

\- Sev, s'il te plaît…

Il ne devait pas être en colère. Lily voulait bannir la colère et la violence de sa vie. Elle ne voulait que douceur et gentillesse.

\- Le Quidditch, toujours le Quidditch, grommela Severus. Ils n'ont jamais rien fait d'autre que de voler après une balle, et ils gagnent des millions ! L'intelligence, le travail, ce sont des mots bannis !

\- Sev…

\- Et dire qu'en plus ils…

\- Sev ! s'écria Lily, au bord des larmes.

Son mari s'arrêta aussitôt.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, bredouilla-t-elle, il y en a qui n'ont pas fait que _ça_ de leur vie. Tout comme nous ne passons pas notre temps à jeter des ingrédients dans un chaudron.

À peine eut elle fini de parler, qu'elle sut qu'elle n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Severus n'était pas un saint, et elle l'oubliait trop souvent. Lui aussi avait ses propres démons.

\- Tu parles de Potter, c'est ça ? Dois-je te rappeler qui il est vraiment ? Comment il a…

\- Sev !

Elle pleurait vraiment, à présent, mais de toute façon, Sev l'avait vu pleurer des milliers de fois. Elle n'avait rien à lui cacher. Aujourd'hui, cependant, il dépassait les bornes.

\- Ne me parle pas de James ! Je ne veux plus jamais, _plus jamais_ entendre parler de lui !

Elle marcha à grands pas vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et sortit dans le couloir tandis que Severus tentait de la retenir.

\- Lily !

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle avec toute la violence dont elle était capable, juste avant de se rappeler qu'elle était dans un hôtel luxueux, et que c'était tout sauf un comportement digne du prix Potion 1985.

\- Qu'ils aillent tous se faire voir ! s'énerva-t-elle.

La porte se rouvrit.

\- Lily…

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, Sev, dit-elle sans se retourner. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai à l'heure pour le déjeuner.

Elle n'attendit pas que la porte se referme pour quitter le couloir.

Lily marcha à grands pas jusqu'aux jardins. Enchanteurs. Mais à force d'être habituée à tant de splendeur, elle ne parvenait même pas à apprécier la beauté du lieu. Elle ne voyait que les artifices, les calculs de disposition. Dans un mois, tout serait terminé, se répétait-elle. Elle continuerait ses potions, bien entendu, mais elle ne se rendrait plus sans cesse aux quatre coins de la planète. Elle aurait sa vie bien à elle. Ils possédaient maintenant un bon paquet d'argent, et le temps et la renommée avaient aidé à effacer la mauvaise réputation de Severus.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, inhalant l'odeur des fleurs. Elle reconnut sans peine l'odeur des pétunias. Elle parvenait très facilement à distinguer les différentes fleurs, non seulement grâce à son métier, mais aussi parce que c'était la passion de sa mère.

Cet hôtel avait décidément tout pour se faire détester. Lily ne supportait plus l'odeur des pétunias. Était-ce dû à la relation très mauvaise qu'elle entretenait avec sa sœur ? Sans aucun doute. Mais aussi, et surtout, parce que cela lui rappelait sa mère…

Finalement, ce jardin ne lui faisait pas autant de bien qu'elle le pensait.

OoOoOoO

Il devait se calmer. Il ne voulait pas s'énerver, mais c'était plus fort que lui… La moindre mention de Potter, la moindre allusion à ce petit con le mettait hors lui. Seulement, cela faisait souffrir Lily. Potter ferait toujours souffrir Lily, mais aujourd'hui, c'était lui, Severus, qui avait ramené le sujet dans la conversation.

Il ne voulait pas blesser Lily. Il voulait être celui en qui elle avait confiance, celui sur qui elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter, quoiqu'il arrive. Il voulait être meilleur que Potter, dans tous les domaines. Il voulait qu'elle l'oublie.

Severus était plein de remords. Il était le mieux placé pour savoir combien tout cela était atrocement dur pour Lily. Être meilleur que Potter, c'était également ne pas faire souffrir Lily, quand bien même cela était très difficile.

Il mit la main sur la poignée, déterminé à s'excuser, à ne pas perdre la face. Il ouvrit la porte, et sortit dans le couloir. Il hésita un instant, puis s'étant dit que Lily était sûrement allée aux jardins, il descendit les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Il avait à peine quitté les escaliers lorsqu'une exclamation retentit :

\- Rogue !

Stupeur, haine et dégoût. Tout ça dans un seul mot. Et il n'y avait que deux personnes qui avaient cette capacité. Or, aucun ne devait approcher Lily…

Severus se retourna lentement, en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Que faire ? Jeter un sortilège de silence ? Un oubliette ? Car, que ce soit Potter ou Black, dans les deux cas, il courrait à la catastrophe… Il venait à peine de gagner Lily. Elle ne devait pas entrer en contact avec eux.

\- Black, grimaça Severus.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux longs soignaient toujours sont faux look rebelle, son air aristocratique qui semblait tellement déplacé vu la façon dont il s'habillait, et ce regard dédaigneux, qui révélait qu'il était persuadé de valoir plus que toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Oui, c'était bel et bien Sirius Black. L'homme qui venait en deuxième place dans son palmarès des cauchemars.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne te serais pas trompé d'endroit ? C'est beaucoup trop lumineux pour toi ici. Et puis, dans des endroits aussi chics, il faut se laver les cheveux. Comment tu vas pouvoir survivre sans sa couche graisseuse qui sert de protection à tes cheveux ? Au fait, j'y pense, c'est peut-être une sorte de protection à cause des produits que tu utilises ?

\- Non, tu n'as pas changé, marmonna Rogue. Ne me provoque pas, Black, dit-il plus fort. Et ne me méprise pas. C'est grâce à moi si tu as de quoi te soigner. Dis-moi quelle utilité tu as ?

\- Je suis briseur. Je contribue à la sauvegarde de ton argent. Je sais qu'à une époque, cette notion t'était inconnue, mais il parait qu'à présent tu as rassemblé une petite somme.

\- Dégage, grommela Severus.

\- J'ai le droit d'être ici ?

\- Ah oui ? railla Severus qui tentait de garder son calme tant bien que mal pour ne pas créer un scandale et alerter Lily. Et comment ? Tu as couché avec Ombrage, c'est ça ?

\- Beurk, quelle horrible idée, dit Black en esquissant une mine dégoutée. Cette pauvre fille, idiote et grosse, qui ne s'habille qu'en rose et vénère les _chats_ ? Nous n'avons pas le même style, ne l'oublie pas. Non, j'ai des amis, moi. Des _vrais_ amis.

\- C'est amusant que tu parles de style, dit Sev d'un ton doucereux. Parce que j'ai épousé l'ex-fiancée de ton meilleur ami. Alors, aurais-je du goût, finalement ? Ou bien ton pote aurait-il commis une terrible erreur ?

\- En fait, répondit Sirius d'un ton faussement nonchalant en faisant craquer ses doigts, c'est Lily le problème. Une sorcière… dans tous les sens du terme. Mais je préfère ne pas trop te mettre en garde. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui vais regretter un possible malheur qui pourrait t'arriver.

Sirius descendit les dernières marches, et heurta volontairement l'épaule de Severus en le croisant.

\- Toi et ta _sorcière_, je vous conseille d'éviter James, menaça-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me l'interdire. Je ne cherche pas à fréquenter Potter. C'est plutôt à vous de vous éloigner de Lily.

Sirius bouscula Sev, puis traversa le hall, et s'enfonça dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de sport. Il aurait voulu paraître sûr de lui, mais il était en vérité très déstabilisé. La présence ici de Servilus, et surtout, de Lily, était une catastrophe… Juste au moment où James rechutait. Il ne devait pas les croiser. Ce serait dur, mais Sirius était déterminé à ce que cela ne se produise pas, et lorsqu'il avait un projet en tête, rien ne pouvait y faire obstacle. Il pouvait parfois sembler insouciant, immature, mais il était en fait très angoissé, et n'abandonnait jamais. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup, mais le cachait derrière un masque d'assurance. Il pouvait tergiverser des jours durant, et changer d'avis au dernier moment, mais il était buté, et lorsqu'il était certain de bien-fondé de son action (pour lui ou pour les autres), il mettait tout en œuvre pour réussir.

S'il avait, à une époque qui lui semblait désormais bien lointaine, apprécié Lily Evans, et en était presque venu à la considérer comme une sœur, ce n'était aujourd'hui plus du tout le cas. La personne qu'il pensait être compréhensive, gentille, avait disparu. L'avait-elle seulement été ? Sa brève amitié avec elle avait effacé les tords du passé. En réalité, Lily Evans n'avait jamais été différente. Compréhensive ? Pourquoi refusait-elle de laisser sa chance à James, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard ? Gentille ? Hurler sur les gens, les insulter et les accuser sans preuves, c'était une forme de gentillesse ?

Elle avait su les berner. Elle avait dit aimer James. Le frère de cœur de Sirius, fou de joie après tant d'attente, s'était précipité dans ses bras. Et ils n'avaient pas cherché plus loin, heureux de voir James enfin comblé.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était averti. Il protégerait James. Peter l'y aiderait lorsqu'il arriverait. Rogue avait intérêt de garder sa démone loin d'eux… Sirius ne leur permettrait pas de détruire une nouvelle fois la vie de son frère. Ils avaient déjà fait bien trop de dégâts.

.

* * *

.

De nouveaux **indices**... Mais encore beaucoup de **questions** ! Tout n'est pas résolu, loin de là. Mais c'est le but de cette fiction ^^ En assemblant ce que croient James et Lily, vous finirez par deviner ce qu'il s'est passé...

1\. Vous avez droit à d'autres **hypothèses** parce que certaines ne tiennent plus ^^

2\. Que vous a inspiré le** couple Rogue** dans ce chapitre ?

3\. Qui de Lily ou de James vous semble le plus mal en point ?

4\. Lily est-elle réellement **amoureuse** de Sev ? (A ce point de l'histoire, dur à déterminer, mais vous pouvez proposer...)

5\. Combien de temps Sirius et Rogue vont-ils parvenir à les empêcher de se retrouver ?

6\. Qu'est-il arrivé à Remus Lupin ?

7\. Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ?

Dites-moi tout ! La suite dans une semaine avec : **Si quelqu'un vous dit : « Je me tue à vous le répéter », laissez-le mourir.**

_(Ah oui, et chapitre a été écrit par moi, même s'il ne fait que reprendre le monde que Rowling a créé...)_


	3. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

.

**Si quelqu'un vous dit : « Je me tue à vous le répéter », laissez-le mourir.** – Jacques Prévert.

.

Peter emplit ses poumons d'air avec satisfaction. C'était bon d'être en vacances. Étant à la tête de plusieurs très grandes entreprises, il ne pouvait pas beaucoup se le permettre. Il avait toujours à faire. Surveiller, marchander, embaucher, compter… Le petit Peter que tout le monde méprisait tant, dont on disait qu'il ne réussirait jamais rien, était celui qui avait la meilleure position maintenant ? Sirius était un simple briseur de sorts, un maillon quelconque dans l'immense chaîne de Gringotts. James avait certes la notoriété digne d'un joueur de Quidditch, mais cela serait temporaire. Dès qu'il aurait dépassé les trente-cinq ans, tout le monde l'oublierait pendant que Peter continuerait à prospérer. Oui, c'était une douce vengeance sur la vie… Peter le mal-aimé, l'anonyme éternel valait maintenant plus que tous les Maraudeurs réunis.

Dallas était particulière étouffante à cette période de l'année. Il aurait choisi un autre lieu pour étaler la splendeur d'un pays, surtout quand celui-ci essayait de faire oublier son inaction dans la guerre.

Il n'était pas particulièrement près de son argent, mais il appréciait le statut d'ami de Quidditch. Cela faisait bénéficier de tous les avantages sans dépenser un rond.

Il avait brièvement correspondu avec Sirius cette semaine, juste de quoi s'arranger pour se retrouver plutôt que prévu, car Sirius avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres nouvelles, ils auraient une multitude de choses à se raconter. Mais, bien entendu, on commencerait par écouter James. Même après toutes ces années, c'était toujours James. James et Sirius. Et maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois, Peter se sentait encore plus effacé, bien qu'il soit celui qui ait des entreprises à son nom, des employés sous ses ordres. Pour James et Sirius, il était toujours le petit Peter, le rondouillet garçon qui les suivait comme son ombre.

Comment allait-il faire pour retrouver ses amis dans ce gigantesque hôtel ? Mais à peine se posa-t-il cette question que Sirius apparut, regardant partout autour de lui, sans doute à sa recherche.

\- Hey, Sirius ! s'exclama Peter en agitant le bras.

\- Peter ! s'exclama Sirius en sursautant, visiblement très surpris.

Ce n'était donc pas Peter qu'il cherchait. Celui-ci se sentit vexé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda-t-il en serrant son ami contre lui.

\- J'essaye de repérer Rogue.

\- R… _Rogue_ ? balbutia Peter.

C'était un nom banni qu'ils n'avaient pas prononcé depuis des années. Mais pourquoi Sirius cherchait-il ce vieux Servilus ? Il n'avait rien à faire ici, c'était trop propre, trop blanc pour lui. Il ne collerait pas avec le décor. Il avait une vie d'ermite, diamétralement opposée à la leur.

Puis, Peter se rappela qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un _autre_ Rogue.

\- Lui ou… elle ? demanda-t-il.

Lily, bien que fiancée à ce déchet, avait déjà un peu plus sa place ici. À peine, mais un peu plus tout de même.

\- Les deux, grogna Sirius.

\- Les deux ? s'étrangla Peter. Mais, mais…

\- On devrait être plus ouverts aux potions, Queudver, ça nous aurait évité ce problème. Apparemment, Monsieur et Madame Rogue ont reçu le prix potion 1985.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, concrètement ?

Il était habitué à gérer les problèmes. Il prendrait l'affaire à la main. Sirius était peut-être _le_ meilleur ami de James, mais lui aussi pouvait avoir son utilité.

\- On monte un plan. James est avec l'équipe. Il est en vacances pour une semaine, mais il continue de s'entraîner comme un forcené ! Enfin, vu les circonstances, cela vaut mieux. Il en a pour deux heures. Pendant ce temps, on ne craint rien.

Ils laissèrent les bagages de Peter à l'accueil en les demandant de les monter dans sa chambre, et s'installèrent dans celle de Sirius, sur les fauteuils dorés, si classes, et tellement opposés à leur style décontractés et leur air hagard.

\- Bon, commença Peter en se redressant un peu. Comment as-tu su qu'ils sont ici ?

\- J'ai croisé Rogue.

\- Rogue. Euh…

\- Lui, répondit aussitôt Sirius.

\- Ok, acquiesça Peter. Et comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Vraiment ? fit Sirius. Tu me demandes comment se sont passées mes retrouvailles avec _Servilus_ ?

Peter haussa les épaules.

\- Ce que vous vous êtes dit, sa réaction…

Sirius secoua la tête.

\- On a commencé à se critiquer l'un et l'autre, et à s'envoyer des piques. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. Ensuite, je lui ai conseillé de s'éloigner de James. Il n'a pas protesté. Je pensais qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion, de savoir qu'il était là, juste à côté, et qu'il pouvait se venger si facilement de tout ce qu'on lui avait fait en s'affichant avec sa _femme_, mais il a réagi de la même façon que moi en me défendant d'approcher sa chère et tendre Lily.

\- Donc, tout va bien, non ? releva Peter. Lui ne veut pas qu'on les approche, et on souhaite la même chose.

\- Queudver…, soupira Sirius. Et à propos d'Evans et James ? S'ils le croisent, c'est la catastrophe… Parce que figure-toi que James… - sa voix se brisa - James a replongé. Il ne va pas bien, ajouta-t-il d'une voix suppliante. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça… Je pensais qu'avec le temps…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « il ne va pas bien » ?

Il l'avait si souvent entendu, cette phrase. James n'allait pas bien. Cela faisait cinq ans que James n'allait pas bien. À force, cela ne voulait plus rien dire.

\- Il veut retrouver Lily…

Peter soupira.

\- Donc, notre mission, c'est de les empêcher de se retrouver ? Penses-tu que Rogue puisse nous y aider ?

\- QUOI ?

Sirius avait manqué de s'étrangler.

\- Faire une alliance avec _Servilus_ ?

\- Parfois il faut accepter de pactiser avec l'ennemi. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices en affaires.

\- On n'est pas en train de parler d'affaires, Peter, s'exaspéra Sirius, on est train de parler de James ! Et comment peux-tu ne serait-ce qu'envisager de s'arranger avec Rogue pour un truc pareil ?

\- Il ne veut pas perdre sa Lily, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, on peut toujours y trouver de quoi nous satisfaire…

\- Peter l'intriguant, dit Sirius en souriant et passant la main dans les cheveux de son ami. Allez, partons à la recherche de Servilus pour pactiser avec lui.

Il tapota l'épaule de Peter, et tous deux se levèrent, puis quittèrent la pièce.

\- Maintenant, il s'agit de ne pas nous faire repérer par la mauvaise personne, fit Sirius sur un ton de grand stratège. Rogue était sorti dans le parc. Il y est peut-être encore. Je connais un moyen de pouvoir tout observer sans être vu. Prends ces escaliers.

Ils empruntèrent l'escalier qui se trouvait au bout du couloir, et débouchèrent sur des galeries situées à quelques mètres du sol, formant un rectangle leur permettant de mieux se situer pour avoir une vision optimale sur ce jardin tout en fleur, la fontaine qui murmurait au centre, et surtout le couple assis sur un banc de pierre dans un coin.

\- Par-là, murmura Sirius en indiquant une direction.

\- Mais on ne pourra pas les voir, objecta Peter.

\- On pourra les voir. Et de toute façon, il y a une grille sur le sol pour laisser couler l'eau, on en verra bien assez grâce à ça.

Ils se déplacèrent donc à l'endroit repéré par Sirius.

\- Je suis désolé, Lily, disait Rogue.

\- Je sais, répondit Evans – c'était plus commode l'appeler ainsi, plutôt que « Mrs Rogue » avaient décidé Sirius et Peter.

\- Allez, on va manger en ville. Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de coins sympas. Ça nous permettra de nous détendre avant le passage à l'université.

\- Bonne idée, répondit Evans.

\- Tu viens te préparer ? proposa Rogue en lui tendant la main.

Il s'était levé du banc et lui faisait face.

\- J'arrive. J'aimerais rester seule encore un petit moment, dit-elle en lui souriant.

\- D'accord, répondit-il en souriant à son tour.

Sirius fit la grimace.

\- Tu as vu son sourire ? souffla-t-il à Peter. On dirait celui d'un vampire.

Rogue se pencha vers Lily. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis l'embrassa.

\- Beurk, cracha Sirius en détournant le regard de la grille qui leur permettait d'avoir un petit angle de vue sur le couple, mais trop grand lorsqu'il s'agissait de choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Ils sont dégoûtants !

Rogue quitta enfin le petit jardin, et Sirius et Peter se précipitèrent pour l'intercepter avant qu'il ne soit rentré dans la suite qu'on lui avait attribuée. Ils le rattrapèrent dans le couloir, juste à temps.

\- Servilus, dit Sirius.

Rogue se tourna à toute vitesse, et sortit sa baguette de sa poche, mais Peter avait déjà tendu la sienne devant lui.

\- Pas de ça, Rogue. Tu es seul contre nous deux, le menaça-t-il.

\- Que voulez-vous ? grinça Rogue.

\- Evans ne doit pas croiser James, déclara Peter.

\- Elle s'appelle Rogue maintenant.

Sirius eut un petit rire amusé, et Rogue leva sa baguette vers lui.

\- Oh, la ! s'exclama Sirius en levant les mains en l'air. Tu te calmes, Servilus. Je me fiche pas mal de savoir comment ta petite salope s'appelle.

\- Ne…

\- Quoi ? Ah, c'est le terme salope qui te gène ? Pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'elle est, non ? Parce que la façon dont elle a rompu avec James…

\- C'est Potter le problème, répondit Rogue. Et tirez-vous de là.

\- Avec plaisir, répliqua Sirius avec un sourire mauvais. Seulement, on ne peut pas. Tant qu'on ne pourra pas être certains qu'elle et toi ne chercherez pas à faire du mal à James…

\- Vous êtes cinglés, tous les deux. Tous les trois, même ! lança Rogue.

Il semblait savourer ce moment. À Poudlard, jamais il n'aurait pu proférer une telle chose sans passer un très, très mauvais quart d'heure. Ici, dans cet hôtel si éloigné de leur ancienne hôtel, personne ne viendrait prendre la défense de Pettigrow et Black, surtout pas contre le prix Potion 1985. Quand bien même ils étaient les amis d'une _star_ de Quidditch. James pouvait facilement être remplacé, d'autant que sa présence n'avait d'abord pas été envisagée. On n'irait pas froisser les ambassadeurs du Royaume-Uni qui devaient faire un discours pour la commémoration de la guerre, un discours grandement attendu.

\- Simplement prudent, répliqua Peter du bout des lèvres. Torturer James ça te plairait, hein ? T'exhiber devant lui avec _elle_ ?

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça, répondit Severus avec verve. C'est _vous_ les intrigants dans l'affaire. N'allez pas prétendre que votre pote ne veut pas reprendre Lily. Vous espérez que je vais commettre un faux pas pour vous faciliter la tâche. Sauf que le faux pas, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait. C'est Potter. Eh oui, envolée, sa princesse ! Ça a dû drôlement vous faire rager de savoir que c'était moi qui l'avais eue, au final ! Quand les murs de Poudlard ne sont plus là pour vous protéger, vous ne vous débrouillez pas si bien que ça, en fait.

\- Ah ouais ? lança Sirius. Tu étais dans le camp des perdants et nous dans celui des gagnants, il me semble.

\- Peut-être, fit Severus en souriant. Mais je ne me suis pas retrouvé dans une cellule. J'ai gagné Lily. J'ai une carrière reconnue internationalement. Un nom célèbre.

\- Tu parles, marmonna Sirius. Moi, reprit-il à voix haute, je pense que c'est toi qui gagnerais à t'exposer avec Evans. James l'aime toujours. Quelle jouissance de pouvoir le faire souffrir…

\- Bon, coupa Peter. Je pense que vous avez assez débattu sur qui tirerait le plus de bénéfices. C'est à peu près équitable. En fait, on gagnerait à s'allier pour éviter une catastrophe.

\- Une alliance ? s'exclama Severus, trop surpris pour se contenir. Il est fou !

\- C'est aussi ce que je pensais, dit Sirius en hochant la tête et regardant son ami d'un air désolé. Hé ! se reprit-il en se rappelant que c'était avec _Rogue_ qu'il était d'accord. Non, tout compte fait, je crois que c'est une bonne idée. N'est-ce pas, Servilus ?

\- Quel est le piège ? demanda celui-ci d'un air méfiant.

\- Le piège ? fit Sirius d'un air innocent. Quel piège ?

\- On se déteste, c'est un fait établi, dit Peter. Je pense que c'est la principale raison pour laquelle tu peux nous faire confiance. Si l'un de nous ne respecte pas les closes de l'engagement, nous savons très bien que l'adversaire n'hésiterez pas à être tellement retors qu'on aura du mal à s'en sortir.

Severus plissa les yeux.

\- On en reparlera, dit-il. Pour l'instant, j'ai un rendez-vous, alors éloignez-vous avant que Lily ne vous voit.

Peter et Sirius échangèrent un regard complice, puis retournèrent à la chambre de celui-ci.

\- On se déteste et c'est dont la principale raison pour laquelle tu peux nous faire confiance, répéta Sirius en riant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu es allé dire !

\- Hé, quoi, fit Peter, vexé. Ça a marché, non ?

\- Ouais. J'étais étonné, d'ailleurs.

\- Merci, répondit Peter d'un ton sec.

\- Je ne disais pas ça pour toi ! fit Sirius d'un ton étonné.

\- Je sais, répondit Peter en riant. On est des maîtres, pas vrai ?

\- Oh que oui ! fit Sirius en s'affalant sur son lit.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'horloge qui affichait midi et quart.

\- Déjà ! s'exclama-t-il. Dépêchons-nous, on va rater la star !

Il sortit à toute vitesse de la chambre, et Peter le suivit en courant, heureux de retrouver James. Ils avaient un mois entier rien que pour eux…

OoOoOoO

Lily inspira profondément, puis se décida à quitter le jardin. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle avait tenu à y rester un peu plus longtemps simplement pour profiter de quelques instants seule. Elle se leva, et rentra dans l'hôtel. Elle croisa une jeune femme dont le visage lui était étrangement familier. La jeune femme lui sourit, et Lily eut un sursaut de stupeur. C'était Lynda Beckam, la chanteuse la plus populaire du moment ! Elle poursuivit son chemin, tout étourdie. Elle n'avait plus l'habitude. Là-bas, au bout du Hall, elle apercevait l'émir Abdel en discussion avec l'un des membres du conseil français.

Elle avait terriblement envie d'aller saluer ces gens. C'était sa première impulsion, une fois la stupeur passée. Son instinct lui disait de s'avancer vers eux, d'aller serrer leur main, de se présenter.

Lily tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur pour éviter les escaliers bondés et ne pas risquer de prononcer l'impardonnable. « Bonjour messieurs. Je suis Lily Evans, la petite-amie de James Potter. »

_Lily Rogue_, se répéta-t-elle.

Des bruits de voix retentirent derrière elle, et elle jeta un coup par-dessus son épaule. Les joueurs de Quidditch ! Le cœur battant, elle appuya une nouvelle fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il en mettait du temps à venir !

Les mots « balle, but, vif d'or, match » sonnèrent à ses oreilles.

\- Pitié, murmura-t-elle.

Elle enfonça le bouton d'appel de toutes ses forces. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle se jeta dans la cage de l'ascenseur, pressa le bouton pour fermer les portes au plus vite. Juste à temps. Elle avait l'ascenseur pour elle seule.

Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient.

Elle marcha jusqu'à leur suite, et fut plus qu'heureuse de trouver Rogue à l'intérieur.

\- Sev…

Il se retourna. Il avait mis un costume noir - toujours du noir, pensa-t-elle, amusée - : une robe de soie nouveau modèle qui donnait l'impression qu'il portait une chemise sombre dessous. Il était en train de mettre sa cravate, noire elle aussi. Cela la fit sourire. Ils étaient dans le pays où la mode sorcière était la plus fluctuante, pas opprimée par des siècles de bienséance Sang-Pur, et il choisissait les habits les plus classiques qui soient !

\- Oui, honey ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.

_Honey_, pensa-t-elle avec délice. _Darling_, songea-t-elle aussitôt après.

\- Tu es très élégant, gloussa-t-elle. Quelle carrure !

Sev la regarda d'un air attendrit.

\- Merci, ma chérie. Que vas-tu mettre ?

\- J'aurais choisi ta robe pour déjeuner… Mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas adapté pour une conférence.

\- Choisi du classique, lui conseilla Severus. C'est une valeur sûre.

\- Oui, répondit Lily d'une petite voix.

Elle se dirigea vers le dressing. Une valeur sûre. Qu'est-ce que c'était, exactement ? C'était une réponse typique de Severus. Cette constatation l'amusa.

Devant ses montagnes d'habits, elle fut saisie de découragement. À quoi bon toutes ces robes, ces jeans, ces chemises ? Elle n'était pas mannequin. Elle était devenue une intellectuelle. Mais même les lumières se devaient d'être habillées correctement. On les jugeait aussi sur leur physique.

Pétunia aurait été heureuse. Peut-être pourrait-elle lui envoyer quelques-uns de ses habits qui ressemblaient le plus à ceux des Moldus lorsqu'elle en aurait terminé avec toutes ces représentations ? Mais Pétunia refusait de lui parler. Elle disait que Lily…

_Tu as tué nos parents !_

Lily étouffa un sanglot et serra la robe qu'elle avait prise sans s'en rendre compte contre elle. Ses genoux s'entrechoquaient. Elle tomba par terre.

\- Lily ?

Severus venait d'entrer en courant, alerté par le bruit de sa chute.

\- Lily ! s'écria-t-il.

_Monstre ! Assassin ! _

Elle poussa un gémissement, et, lâchant la robe, plaqua ses oreilles contre ses mains. La voix de Pétunia lui faisait vibrer les tympans. C'était un martèlement sans fin. _Elle était coupable._

Elle se pencha d'avant en arrière, comme un bébé. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas un bébé. Et sa douleur ne pouvait pas s'oublier…

\- Lily ! répéta Severus.

Il se précipita vers elle, et ôta doucement ses mains de ses oreilles.

\- Tout va bien, lui dit-il en la berçant contre lui. Tout va bien… Tu es avec moi, et personne ne peut te faire de mal. Je te le promets. Personne. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Il brûlait d'envie de lui demander qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué cette crise, mais il savait qu'il ne le devait pas. Potter ? Des causes indirectement liées à Potter ? Sa sœur ? Des souvenirs ? Et si… Et si elle avait croisé Potter ? Et si elle savait qu'il était là ?

\- Quelque chose t'a dérangée ? demanda-t-il.

Quelque chose dans le sens de « quelqu'un ».

\- Mes habits, répondit Lily en reniflant.

Sev regarda la robe sombre qui était tombée sur le sol. C'était une robe on ne peut plus classique, comme il le lui avait conseillé, qui n'était associée à aucun souvenir particulier.

\- Je me disais que toutes ces fringues… - elle fit un petit geste de la main en direction de la penderie - cela ferait le bonheur de Pétunia. J'ai même songé à lui en offrir ! À lui faire un cadeau, comme si de rien était… comme si on était toujours sœurs…

\- Vous êtes sœurs, mais vous ne vous ressemblez pas, dit Severus. Ne t'éternise pas dessus. Quelle robe vas-tu mettre ?

S'il y avait une chose qu'il avait apprise en côtoyant Lily, c'était ça : toujours rester en mouvement. Ne pas s'éterniser. Ne pas s'attacher à autre chose qu'à l'autre. Parce qu'après, on créait des souvenirs, et cela devenait douloureux… Mais la psychologue avait déclaré que Lily était apte à dépasser ce stade. Il était temps qu'elle crée des vrais souvenirs, justement, associés à un lieu, un univers qui lui serait familier…

Ils avaient parcouru des centaines de pays, rencontré des milliers de gens. Ils n'étaient que de passage. Des étrangers. À présent, ils allaient devenir des résidents, une famille… C'était étrange. Mais agréable. Il y avait si longtemps que Severus attendait cela… Lily avait frôlé le bonheur familial, cinq ans plus tôt, mais lui n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion. Et depuis que Lily et lui s'étaient brouillés neuf ans s'étaient écoulés. Il y a neuf ans, il ruinait sa vie à cause d'un mot auquel il ne croyait même pas…

\- Allez, le temps file, dit-il pour cacher son malaise. Profitons de notre temps libre tant que nous en avons encore.

OoOoOoO

James cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tandis que l'ascenseur s'élevait vers les étages. Ces cheveux… Ils étaient comme les _siens_. Ce roux-auburn si particulier. Mais Lily les avait bien plus long. La femme qui venait de disparaître portait un carré. Et puis, Lily ne pouvait pas être ici. Elle devait se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres de tout ce qui lui rappelait le moindre souvenir de son ancienne vie, dans les bras de Severus…

\- James !

Le cri l'arracha à ses pensées.

\- Peter ?

Il sourit largement, et quittant son équipe, s'élança vers son deuxième meilleur ami.

\- C'est génial que vous soyez là ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Oui, enfin encore faudrait-il que tu nous consacres un peu de temps, fit remarquer Sirius sur un ton mi agacé mi amusé.

\- Désolé, dit James. Promis, je n'y passerai pas des heures chaque jour.

Peter lança un regard à Sirius, lequel reprit sur un ton d'excuse :

\- Non, je ne voulais pas présenter les choses de cette manière… C'est très bien que tu t'entraînes. Il faut que tu sois le meilleur ! Et puis, ça te permet de penser à autre chose…

\- Tu me cache un truc ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

Parce que, d'accord, Sirius adorait le Quidditch et était le premier à l'encourager, mais ses coups d'œil envers Peter le rendait suspicieux.

\- Pas du tout ! répondit son ami. Tu deviens paranoïaque ou quoi ?

James sourit.

\- Que fait-on ?

\- On mange en ville ? proposa Peter.

\- C'est parti ! enchaîna Sirius sans même attendre l'approbation de James.

Sirius avait besoin de prendre l'air, et puis il craignait de croiser le couple Rogue…

Ils mangèrent dans un restaurant rapide, frites et viande. James n'avait cessé de faire les gros yeux en calculant les calories qu'il était en train d'engloutir, attisant les rires de ses amis. C'était si comique, quand on se souvenait de l'adolescent qui passait son temps à se remplir la panse dans les cuisines de Poudlard ! James, fidèle à lui-même, avait fini par se vexer, et avait poursuivi sans repas sans plus de protestations.

Ils étaient à présent en train de se promener dans les petites rues de Dallas. À la sortie de l'hôtel, on rappelait aux clients les usages. La tenue était à peu près libre, sauf si trop conformiste, et tant qu'ils pensaient à ranger baguette et objets magiques, ils étaient libres. À New York, les règles étaient encore plus laxistes. Sirius se souvenait parfaitement de James et Lily l'appelant au téléphone (c'était son cadeau d'anniversaire) et lui racontant avec des voix émerveillées qu'ils avaient pu visiter la ville moldue sans se gêner, et sans même attirer les regards. Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, il récupérait un James brisé en mille morceaux…

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Sirius fit un effort pour se reconcentrer sur la conversation. Ils faisaient tout pour que James ne ressasse pas le passé, et voilà qu'il s'y mettait !

\- Qu'elle avait un contrat avec mon concurrent ! répondit Peter.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna James. Alors que vous sortiez plus ou moins ensemble ?

\- Ouais, répondit Queudver. Enfin, sortir ensemble, ce n'était pas exactement ça…

Sirius esquissa un sourire, puis s'arrêta brutalement. Au bout de la rue… Non, ça n'était pas possible ! Ça ne pouvait pas être eux ! Rogue ne traînait pas dans ce genre de coins plutôt populaires, fréquentés par une population dont l'âge moyen tournait autour de la vingtaine. En plus, ils étaient à deux pas de… l'université ! Sirius se rappelait, maintenant. Rogue avait parlé de s'y rendre. Catastrophe ! Pour l'instant, James tournait la tête vers Peter, mais au moindre coup d'œil vers l'avant…

\- Oh, regardez ! s'exclama Sirius en pointant au hasard un doigt sur la vitrine du magasin le plus proche.

Peter et James suivirent du regard ce qu'il indiquait. Une boutique de matériel pour bébé. Et plus précisément, une boîte à musique.

\- Euh…, fit James. Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu veux nous avouer que tu vas devenir père, c'est ça !

\- Pas du tout ! protesta Sirius. Je, euh…

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la rue. Dans quelques instants, Rogue et Evans auraient tourné en direction de l'amphithéâtre…

\- Rien, bougonna-t-il en mettant les mains dans ses poches. Vous allez vous moquer.

\- Je vais surtout me moquer si tu ne donnes pas d'explications, dit James. Alors ?

\- Non, je ne dirai pas !

\- Patmol…

\- Rien du tout, fit Sirius.

De toute façon, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu dire… Et Rogue et Lily avaient disparu.

\- On avance ?

OoOoOoO

Lily était accrochée à son bras, et il faisait beau. Chaud, - trop chaud -, mais il savourait ce moment. Ils étaient loin de l'hôtel, et il sentait la pression, la peur de croiser _l'autre_ diminuer.

Lily parlait, et sans trop savoir ce qu'elle disait, il hochait la tête, savourant le son de sa voix qui semblait joyeuse et insouciante.

Son regard parcouru la rue où peut de monde se trouvait. A cette heure où le soleil était à son point le plus haut, les gens préféraient éviter de s'exposer. De plus, l'heure du déjeune n'était pas encore terminée.

_Non ! _

Non, pas eux ! Pas ici… Potter, Black et Pettigrow ! Que faire ?

\- J'aimerais bien visiter Austin, dit Severus à tout hasard.

\- Austin ? s'étonna Lily. Pourquoi donc ?

\- Toute l'attention est recentrée sur Dallas. Austin est tout de même la capitale, alors…

Il racontait n'importe quoi, mais l'essentiel était de garder son attention. Il se fichait de la ville d'Austin, mais il était prêt à tout pour qu'elle n'aperçoive pas les _autres_. Que faisaient-ils ici, aussi proches de l'université ? Les auraient-ils suivis ? Alors leur proposition d'alliance n'était qu'une farce ? Il aurait dû s'en douter !

Black l'avait vu également. C'était fichu. Ils allaient venir… Mais il fit quelque chose qui le surprit : lui aussi essaya de détourner l'attention. C'étaient donc vrai... ils craignaient pour James ? C'était une information précieuse… Peut-être que, finalement, ils auraient plus à perdre que Severus.

\- C'est parce que Dallas est une ville chargée d'histoire, répondit Lily. En 1963 leur président a…

Il ne se souvenait plus de quoi ils parlaient. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que dans moins de dix secondes ils seraient masqués par le tournant… Dix secondes, un coup d'œil, cela pouvait déjà être trop.

Cinq secondes…

\- N'est-ce pas, Sev ?

Quatre, trois, deux, un…

Ca y est ! Ils étaient hors de vus. Il poussa un soupir, puis tourna la tête vers Lily :

\- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

Tandis que Lily repartait avec animation dans ses explications, il prit son temps pour l'observer. Elle était belle. Ses cheveux auburn brillaient sous les rayons du soleil, sa peau était nette, légèrement bronzée, très accordée avec ses yeux émeraudes. Il lui semblait que son visage était un sourire, un sourire qui lui appartenait, qui n'était adressé qu'à lui. Il ne voulait pas la partager. Les gens s'attachaient vite à elle, c'était si facile de l'aimer ! Déjà lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, alors même qu'il était son meilleur ami et le seul au courant de sa condition, elle passait des heures avec ses camarades d'école. Il ne disait rien, il se taisait, faisait sembler d'être heureux pour elle. Elle ne le rejetait pas, et pourtant elle était au courant de ses problèmes, de son père violent, de sa mère effacée, de son aspect peu attirant. Elle voyait son âme, et c'était la première personne qui la trouvait belle.

Comment aurait-il pu ne pas tomber amoureux de sa première et seule amie ?

Seize ans après, il l'avait enfin épousée.

OoOoOoO

C'était bon de passer un moment avec ses amis. Tout simplement bon. Tous les problèmes disparaissaient pour quelques heures. Il ne pouvait éviter le pincement au cœur en pensant à Remus, le quatrième membre de leur groupe, mais, et c'était horrible à dire, il s'y était habitué. Habitué à l'absence de Remus, alors qu'il désirait toujours Lily la traîtresse.

Sirius lui semblait un peu bizarre, mais Sirius refusait toujours d'avouer ses problèmes, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre et lui avoue tout. Alors James ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Si c'était vraiment grave, il le saurait. Et puis, peut-être qu'il songeait à Remus également. C'aurait été naturel. Il avait toujours un sentiment de culpabilité à son égard, même s'il n'y était pour rien…

Ils étaient revenus à l'hôtel après avoir un peu flâné. Et puis James, même s'il était en vacances, devait être présent à certaines heures, parce qu'il devait éviter de se mêler à la foule. On voulait éviter les accidents, disait-on.

Sirius et Peter étaient en train de bavarder, et il laissa traînasser son regard sur les boutiques qui bordaient le petit chemin. Tout était fourni ici, parce que Dallas ne possédait pas de quartier sorcier. La région n'était pas très peuplée, alors les lieux comme celui de cet hôtel par exemple se chargeaient d'entretenir les commerces.

Ils étaient en train de passer devant la librairie, qui vendait aussi les journaux, et le titre de l'un d'eux accrocha son regard.

_Prix Potions pour diplomatie._

Prix Potions, il savait ce que c'était. Un terme qu'on trouvait dans les magazines intellectuels. Mais là, c'était plutôt quelque chose de genre ragots.

Et là photo, même un peu floue, ne pouvait le tromper.

Lui était toujours aussi détestable. Il était vêtu de noir (avait seulement porté une autre couleur un jour ?), ses cheveux lui tombaient à moitié devant les yeux, gras et terne. Son visage était cireux, son regard… son regard avait changé. Il ne fixait pas le sol pour échapper aux autres, ne fixait pas l'objectif d'un air hargneux, mais contemplait Lily, un bras passé autour de sa taille.

Lily, il l'aurait reconnue n'importe où, n'importe quand, blonde, brune, avec des rides, un visage d'enfant, un style hippie ou rock. C'était Lily. Il n'y avait pas de mots.

Sauf que ce n'était plus _sa_ Lily.

Ils s'étaient mariés, paraît-il. Ils étaient célèbres. Il n'en savait pas grand-chose. Il n'était pas très au courant à propos de ce genre de truc, principalement à cause de Sirius et de son entraîneur – mis au courant par Sirius, bien entendu.

Cela ne faisait que quelques secondes qu'il fixait la première de couverture, mais c'était déjà trop. Il ne fallait pas que Sirius s'en aperçoive. Il réintégra donc la conversation comme si de rien était, et ils retournèrent à leurs chambres en bavardant.

James s'habilla pour le dîner, servi à vingt heures, ce qui faisait râler Sirius, habitué à manger à dix-huit heures, comme le parfait petit British qu'il était. Oui, enfin, sauf que Sirius se resservait à vingt-deux heures. Et encore après si nécessaire.

Son costume mauve, très foncé, presque noir lorsqu'il s'éloignait un peu de l'éclairage, lui allait parfaitement. Il s'était aperçu que certaines couleurs lui étaient devenues intolérables. Rouge et or, c'étaient la nostalgie. Bleu, c'était la paix, mais il ne l'avait pas encore gagné… Vert, c'était elle. Ses yeux, ses habits, son appartenance… Et le noir, c'était le mal. _Lui_. Celui qui l'avait arrachée.

James ne parvenait pas à s'ôter le journal de l'esprit. Il était seul, pour la première fois de la journée. Le dîner était servi à vingt heures, et il n'était que dix-neuf heures.

Il se leva de son lit, et sorti de sa chambre – enfin, sa suite. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir, et emprunta furtivement l'escalier. Il se rendit dans la rue marchande en ne cessant de regarder partout autour de lui. Il allait acheter un journal, quel mal y avait-il ? Il ne devait pas se sentir coupable.

Il pourrait sortir une excuse. Il était un pro dans ce domaine. Mais c'était toujours plus dur de mentir à Peter ou à Sirius…

Il prit le journal, sortit la monnaie, et quitta la boutique en courant presque. Il cacha le journal dans sa veste, et rentra furtivement à l'hôtel.

Il regagna sa chambre à toute vitesse, et fut surpris de ne pas y trouver ses amis.

C'était bizarre, mais cela lui ferait plus de temps pour lire ce qu'il venait d'acheter…

OoOoOoO

\- Il faut faire vite, décréta Sirius. Ou alors James va se poser des questions.

\- Ou bien Lily va débarquer…., grimaça Peter. Mais ça devrait aller, nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps.

Ils avaient attendu le couple Rogue à l'entrée, hélé discrètement leur ennemi pour se donner rendez-vous.

\- Vive la ponctualité…, grommela Sirius en jetant un énième coup d'œil à sa montre.

\- Vous aviez dit _Est_, susurra quelqu'un derrière eux. Vous êtes à _l'Ouest_ du jardin…

\- Lave-toi les oreilles, répliqua Sirius avec mécontentement. Peter avait dit Ouest.

\- Peu importe ! intervint ce dernier. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. Donne-nous ton emploi du temps de la journée de demain.

\- Et pourquoi pas l'inverse ? demanda Rogue avec suspicion.

Peter leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Parce qu'on n'en a pas ! répondit-il. James est en _vacances_.

\- Encore faut-il connaître la signification de ce mot, ricana Sirius.

\- Je vous préviens…, menaça Rogue. Un seul faux pas de votre part, et vous le regretterez toute votre vie. Potter n'approche pas Lily. Que vous en soyez responsables ou non, je m'en fiche. Il ne doit pas la voir.

\- Ne crois pas que tu nous intimides, fit Sirius avec dédain.

\- Tu seras toujours _Servilus_, pour nous, ajouta Peter.

OoOoOoO

Elle était _là_. Elle était _ici_. À quelques mètres… Plus proche qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été ces cinq dernières années… _Dans cet hôtel._

Était-ce la raison pour laquelle Sirius semblait inquiet ?_ Il savait _? Il savait et _il n'avait rien dit ?_

On toqua à la porte. Il cacha précipitamment le journal. Sirius entra.

\- Peter est déjà au buffet, il avait trop faim. Tu viens ?

_Réellement affamé ou bien parti en reconnaissance ? _songea James.

\- Oui, j'arrive, répondit-il.

Il se leva avec lenteur du lit – il préférait s'asseoir dessus plutôt que sur es élégants fauteuils, trop élégants, et trop associés à ses souvenirs de Lily en admiration devant des antiquités.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sirius ? Tu n'as pas l'air très bien.

\- James ! protesta ce dernier. Arrête de me le demander tout le temps ou alors je vais finir par m'inventer une maladie ! Je vais bien. J'ai besoin de dormir un peu, c'est vrai, parce qu'avec le décalage horaire…

Sirius croisa le regard de son meilleur ami, lui sourit, et tapota son épaule. Et alors, James sut. Il sut que Sirius était au courant pour Lily, et qu'il lui cachait délibérément sa présence. Et pendant un instant, James le haït de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui permettre de lui parler, de s'expliquer, même cinq ans plus tard… Il avait besoin de comprendre. Et de tente sa chance, une dernière fois…

Sirius se montrait égoïste. Il voulait garder James pour lui. Il détestait Lily, comme chaque bon ami devait le faire après une rupture aussi dramatique, mais il était borné, trop borné.

C'était Lily. Son évidence. Celle qu'il aimait. Il devait lui parler…

À ce moment-là, il ne pensait plus du tout aux cinq années passées, aux souvenirs qu'ils avaient forgés depuis, au fait qu'elle l'ait abandonné, et qu'elle soit marié. Il ne pensait plus qu'à sa Lily. Elle était toujours là… Lily Evans.

.

* * *

.

Ils ne se sont pas encore rencontrés... mais les rouages sont en place !

1\. James va-t-il parler de Lily à Sirius ou Peter ?

2\. Rogue va-t-il réussir à protéger Lily (hum, de qui ? de quoi ? bonnes questions) ?

3\. Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles ?

4\. Pourquoi Pétunia a-t-elle traité sa soeur d'assassin ?

5\. Rogue, Sirius et Peter sont-ils bons pour détourner l'attention (je crois que la réponse est évidente xD) ?

6\. Au fait, personne ne m'a dit quelque chose sur l'absence de Remus ? ;p

7\. Vous aimez toujours ?

Suite dans : **Si stupide que soit son existence, l'homme s'y rattache toujours.**


	4. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

.

**Si stupide que soit son existence, l'homme s'y rattache toujours**. – Arthur Rimbaud.

.

Lily avait perdu Severus juste après être entrée dans la salle de réception, car ils avaient tous deux été très vite accaparés. Elle souriait à chacun, discutait des dernières découvertes, confirmait leur future collaboration avec Damoclès Belby, engagé dans la recherche d'une potion qui permettrait aux loups-garous de devenir invisibles à la pleine lune.

Elle avait revêtu la robe verte que lui avait offerte Severus juste avant leur mariage. Elle était très simple, unie, plutôt courte, arrivant au-dessus des genoux, mais chic. Des escarpins noirs chaussaient ses pieds, assortis au nœud papillon qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux lisses, et au trait de crayon dessiné sur ses paupières. Elle répondait poliment à ceux qui lui parlaient, même si son esprit était ailleurs et qu'elle ne retenait pas la moitié de ce qu'ils lui disaient. Au bout d'un moment, lasse, mais toujours avec le sourire, elle leur annonça :

\- Veuillez m'excuser, j'aperçois de délicieux petits fours près du banquet…

Les hommes la saluèrent poliment et les femmes gloussèrent, puis elle se tourna en direction du buffet. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim – plutôt soif. Elle se resservit en champagne, puis décida de prendre l'air afin d'échapper aux personnes guindées qui se trouvaient là, et aux quelques joueurs de Quidditch saoul qui ne cessaient de la complimenter.

Il faisait étonnement frais dehors, mais cela lui fit du bien. Elle s'assit sur un petit banc en pierre, et ferma les yeux, savourant le calme et le silence, les lèvres dans sa flûte de champagne.

Une brindille craqua.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, espérant que c'était Severus, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire la conversation, fatiguée à cause du décalage horaire. En Angleterre, il était très tard.

N'osant pas élever la voix au cas où ce ne serait pas son mari, elle attendit que le nouveau venu arrive jusqu'à elle. Elle apercevait une ombre, assez grande. Quelqu'un surgit, et elle renversa son verre de stupeur. _C'était lui._

OoOoOoO

Il y avait beaucoup de monde à cette soirée. Ce qui était à la fois une bonne chose, et une mauvaise chose. Avec un peu de chance, James ne trouverait pas Evans. Mais à cause du nombre important d'invités, il était difficile de ne pas le perdre de vue… Ce qui venait de se produire.

\- Il n'est pas avec l'équipe, annonça Peter en rejoignant Sirius.

\- Merde ! jura ce dernier. Tu as repéré Rogue ?

Peter secoua la tête.

\- J'espère qu'il garde bien sa femme. Un tel fiasco au bout de même pas une journée…

\- Ca va aller, optimisa Peter. Quelle est la probabilité qu'ils se retrouvent ?

\- Et quelle était la probabilité qu'on le perde alors qu'on est deux pour le surveiller ? fit Sirius. On doit se dépêcher…

OoOoOoO

Cinq ans, trois mois, cinq jours… Tout ce temps sans avoir eu le visage de Lily en face de lui, c'était long, très long. Il avait facilement faussé compagnie à Sirius et Peter, pour partir le cœur battant à la recherche de celle qu'il aimait, craignant de tomber sur Rogue. Il l'avait repérée au milieu d'un groupe de personnes très respectables, souriante, et tellement élégante… Elle avait changé, ses cheveux coupés lui donnaient un air plus mature, et son visage était plus marqué, mais c'était toujours elle.

Il avait dû se retenir de ne pas courir vers elle. Il avait attendu avec une impatience insoutenable que les formalités d'usages soient terminées, et enfin, elle s'était éloignée pour aller remplir sa flûte. Elle était ensuite sortie dans le petit jardin. C'était sa chance. Après avoir regardé autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne le surveillait, et l'avait suivie.

Son cœur déchirait sa poitrine, et l'angoisse l'étreignait si fort qu'il parvenait à peine à marcher. Il s'était toujours conduit comme un idiot avec elle. Qu'était-il sensé lui dire, cinq ans après ? Cinq années, cela ne paraissait pas être beaucoup… Mais lorsqu'on avait que vingt-cinq ans, c'était énorme. Un cinquième de sa vie. Et il l'avait côtoyée pendant presque la moitié de son existence… Comment était sa vie, avant, lorsqu'il ne la connaissait pas ? Il était incapable de s'en rappeler.

James se décida à avancer, et se plaça sous la lumière de la lune, face à elle.

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, mais il ne réalisa même pas que cela venait d'elle. Elle était face à lui, et ses yeux verts le fixaient.

\- Potter ! s'exclama-t-elle.

James cligna des yeux.

\- Lily…, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se sentait misérable. Elle était toujours Lily pour lui, mais elle venait de l'appeler Potter, comme au temps où elle le détestait.

Qu'avait-il cru ? C'était elle qui l'avait quitté sans raison, elle qui avait fait en sorte de ne plus le revoir, elle qui s'était mariée…

\- Potter, répéta Lily.

Et cette fois, il perçut clairement la haine qui émanait de sa voix. Il perçut aussi les traits de Servilus à travers de ceux de sa Darling. C'était elle, c'était lui qui parlaient. C'étaient eux.

Lily se leva de son banc, passa une main contre sa robe, sans doute pour saisir sa baguette qu'elle avait laissée à la consigne à l'accueil, ordre donné par la direction qui, en raison du nombre important de personnalités, prenait toutes les précautions possibles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? hurla-t-elle en brandissant le poing. Comment… comment _oses-tu_ ? Comment peux-tu… Tu n'as pas le droit ! cria-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit… Dégage ! Dégage de là _tout de suite_ !

\- Lily, je…

\- N'essaye même pas de me parler, Potter ! _N'essaye même pas_ !

Il cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux. Vit cette nouvelle Lily qui lui faisait face. Et fit demi-tour.

OoOoOoO

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas possible ! gémit Sirius. Comment a-t-on pu le perdre ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Peter en toute honnêteté.

\- Il faut qu'on trouve Servilus.

\- Et s'il est avec Evans ?

\- Et s'il n'y est pas, justement ? répliqua Sirius.

\- Si qui n'y est pas ?

\- Rogue ! sursauta Peter.

Il se tenait face à eux, et les observait de son regard sombre, ses cheveux gras accentuant la pâleur de son visage, lui donnant plus que jamais un air de déterré.

\- Toi aussi tu as perdu Evans ? s'inquiéta Peter.

\- _Lily_, grogna Rogue. Parce que vous n'êtes même pas capable de garder Potter ?

\- Eh ! protesta Sirius. Tu n'as pas accompli ta part non plus.

\- Vous êtes deux pour le tenir à l'œil, mais même deux ce n'est pas assez ? Pourtant quand vous le voulez vous vous débrouillez assez bien, si mes souvenirs sont bons… Vous l'avez fait exprès, vous avez manigancé tout ça pour que votre pote se retrouve avec _ma_ Lily !

Les regards se tournèrent vers eux lorsque Rogue éleva la voix, et celui-ci reprit d'un ton doucereux en baissant la tête vers ses deux ennemis de toujours afin qu'eux seuls puissent l'entendre :

\- Potter est peut-être célèbre, mais il n'est qu'un jouet. Moi, je suis important. Je peux faire de lui ce que je veux. En rentrant, je vais même commencer à travailler avec Damoclès Belby sur la Potion Tue-Loup. Il y en a un à qui ça aurait été utile…

\- Ne parle pas ainsi de Remus ! rugit Sirius.

\- Que fait-on ? gémit Peter.

\- Je m'occupe de Potter, grogna Rogue.

\- Pas question ! protesta Sirius.

\- Evans est là-bas ! s'exclama Peter en désignant l'autre bout de la salle.

Rogue fit aussitôt volte-face et s'y rendit sans plus attendre, se faufilant tel une chauve-souris entre les invités.

\- Tu penses qu'elle a vu James ? s'inquiéta Peter.

\- Elle a l'air bizarre…, dit Sirius en tendant le coup pour l'apercevoir. On doit se dépêcher de le retrouver…

Ils choisirent de se séparer et de se retrouver dans un quart d'heure dans le hall d'entrée. Si aucun d'eux n'avaient trouvé James, ils iraient voir dans sa suite. Peter parcouru le coin près des cocktails, mais aucune trace de son ami. Il questionna plusieurs membres de l'équipe de Quidditch, mais aucun ne l'avait vu. Finalement, le quart d'heure s'écoula et Peter se rendit non sans inquiétudes dans le hall. Sirius arriva peu après, seul également. Ils échangèrent un regard angoissé.

\- J'ai sillonné toute la salle et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil dehors…, dit Sirius. Soit il est dans sa chambre soit…

Peter hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de terminer sa phrase.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les escaliers qu'ils montèrent lentement, contrairement à leur habitude, comme pour retarder le moment où ils découvriraient que James n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il était rare que Sirius hésite encore à entrer, et encore plus qu'il frappe à la porte. Ils entendirent un son étouffé, et tournèrent la poignée.

\- James ? appela Peter, mal à l'aise.

Du bruit leur parvint de la chambre, et ils y coururent. La pièce était dans un désordre incroyable – et pourtant, Merlin savait que les jeunes hommes avaient vu nombre de chambres en pagaille. Le matelas était à moitié sur le lit, à moitié sur le sol. Les oreillers, draps et couvertures s'étalaient partout dans la chambre. La table de chevet était renversée, sa lampe cassée. Ses affaires, journaux, habits, chaussures, lettres, bibelots jonchaient le sol. Et James se trouvait au milieu de tout ça, effondré, la tête dans les bras.

Sirius s'élança vers lui et lui attrapa le bras d'un air inquiet, le forçant à croiser son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, James ?

James leva des yeux rouges et pleins de larmes vers lui.

\- Je…

Son regard oscilla entre Sirius accroupi à côté de lui, et Peter qui restait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne sachant que faire.

\- Je veux que tout ça s'arrête, confessa James d'une voix brisée. Je veux penser à autre chose, merde ! Penser à autre chose qu'à elle…

Sirius se mordit la lèvre très fort, parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas pleurer. C'était si dur de voir James anéanti, James qui restait toujours fort, souriant…

\- Cornedrue, on est là, Peter et moi. Tu as simplement besoin d'un peu plus de temps…

\- Ah ouais ? fit James. Tu penses que mille neuf cent vingt-quatre jours ce n'était pas assez ? Dans ce cas, combien de temps me reste-t-il encore, Patmol ? Combien de temps avant de pouvoir définitivement l'oublier ?

Peter recula un peu pour ne plus avoir à supporter la vision de James anéanti. Comment une personne pouvait-elle en faire souffrir autant un autre ? Il sentit son estomac se contracter. Comment… La gêne était forte, elle était inscrite en lettres de feu sur son visage, mais ni Sirius ni James ne faisaient attention à lui pour l'instant. Il haïssait Lily Evans. De toutes ses forces.

Comment…

OoOoOoO

Rogue récupéra une Lily toute chamboulée, complètement désorientée. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vu Potter. Mais elle tremblait, et refusait de rester plus longtemps à la soirée. Elle avait vécu trop d'émotions en une journée, pensa-t-il.

\- S'il te plaît, Sev, je veux juste aller me coucher…

\- Oui, bien sûr, honey, dit-il avec douceur pour la rassurer. Allons-y avant que quelqu'un nous intercepte.

Elle leva un regard reconnaissant vers lui. Il posa un bras autour de ses épaules, et ils regagnèrent leur suite en silence. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot en se préparant, et se couchèrent, soulagés que cette journée se termine. Lily vint se blottir contre Severus, à la recherche de chaleur et d'affection. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Le visage de James flottait devant ses yeux. Leur rencontre avait si brève… Ne l'aurait-elle pas rêvé ? Mais en cinq ans jamais le visage de son fiancé d'un jour ne lui était apparu si distinctement.

Le sang dans ses veines tourbillonnait, furieux et tourmenté.

_Il était là. _

Elle souleva doucement les draps, sortit délicatement du lit et enfila ses chaussons. Elle poussa la porte de leur chambre en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, puis la referma derrière elle. Elle se pencha vers son sac, là où elle avait caché le couteau dérobé au buffet. Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser sa baguette, elle était à l'accueil. Mesure de sécurité. Mais elle était née chez les Moldus. Il existait d'autres moyens de tuer…

Elle sortit dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds, l'arme en mains… Elle avait vu où James était allé. Elle arriva devant sa suite, et inspira profondément. Enfin, l'heure était venue. Elle allait se venger du jeune homme qui avait si bien su la tromper…

La poignée tourna facilement. Il faut dire qu'elle savait y faire. Autrefois, pour s'introduire dans la chambre de Lily avec Sev…

L'antichambre était dorée, avec des fauteuils Louis XV – elle les reconnut aussitôt. L'agencement était le même, ce qui signifiait que la chambre de James se trouvait à sa droite.

Elle poussa la porte, et entra dans la pièce où dormait le jeune homme.

James était étendu sur les draps, couché sur le dos, la tête penché vers la gauche. Il respirait calmement, beaucoup plus apaisé que lorsqu'elle l'avait revu une heure plus tôt. Lily se plaça du côté gauche du lit, et le regarda.

Dans son sommeil, il semblait ne pas avoir changé. Elle se rappelait de tant de souvenirs… D'un coup, elle était revenue dans leur chambre à Godric's Hollow, dans cette jolie petite maison qu'ils partageaient, tous les deux… et demi. Et le vieux chat qu'elle avait acheté pour sa rentrée à Poudlard.

Elle passa instinctivement sa main libre sur son ventre avant de se rappeler en sursaut que des années était passée, et qu'elle se trouvait à Dallas, un couteau dans la main droite, sur le point de tuer un assassin. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et leva le couteau au-dessus de la poitrine de James. À cet instant, ses yeux papillonnèrent et il la fixa dans la pénombre de la chambre.

\- Lily ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

D'un geste rapide, elle abattit l'arme.

OoOoOoO

James avait mis un certain temps à se calmer. Lorsqu'il y était parvenu, ils avaient rangé sa chambre, et Peter avait proposé qu'il vienne dormir dans sa chambre ou celle de Sirius, pour qu'il ne soit pas seul. Sirius avait fortement approuvé cette idée, mais James avait insisté pour rester seul, leur assurant que tout se passerait bien.

Sirius ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

OoOoOoO

James, avec son agilité infaillible, se retourna, et le couteau s'enfonça dans le matelas. Avant que Lily ne puisse saisir le manche, il attrapa son bras, l'immobilisant de force.

\- Tu voulais me tuer ?

Elle devait être en transe, pensait-il. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison possible. Mais ses yeux brillant de rage lui prouvait le contraire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? cracha-t-elle en tentant de retirer sans succès son bras de sa poigne. Que j'allais te laisser en vie après ce que tu m'avais fait ?

\- C'est bizarre, fit James soudain plein de colère, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir fait quoi que ce soit !

\- Arrête ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix stridente. Je ne suis plus aussi naïve qu'avant !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, bon sang, Lily ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me haïsses ?

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, mais il _devait_ savoir. Peu importait les conséquences.

\- Vingt-sept mars mille neuf cent quatre-vingt, jeta Lily.

\- J'avais vingt ans, répondit James. On était à New York. Je… je venais d'acheter ta bague de fiançailles. Je t'ai demandée en mariage le soir même, et on a appelé Sirius tout de suite après.

Les larmes ne lui montèrent pas aux yeux, cette fois, en se rappelant cette journée, la meilleure de toute sa vie. Il était plein de hargne. Il voulait comprendre.

Lily, à côté, respirait très fort, et sa poitrine montait et descendait comme si elle contenait sa colère.

\- Et le lendemain…, dit-elle.

\- Nous avons appris que tes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture la veille, dit James d'une voix brisée. Tu es partie sans même me dire au revoir, et moi j'ignorais que c'était la dernière fois que je te verrais…

Il n'eut pas besoin de forcer sa tristesse. Le décès de Mr et Mrs Evans lui avait fait énormément de peine, et pas seulement parce que cela avait mis fin à leur voyage. James avait beaucoup d'affection pour les parents de Lily. Il avait ressenti beaucoup de chagrin, et sur le coup, il avait à peine remarqué que sa fiancée était partie comme une voleuse… Emportant tous leurs souvenirs, mais laissant sa bague dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Tout cela, il ne l'avait compris que plus tard, bien plus tard, quand Dumbledore état venu le voir.

\- Je crois que tu oublies un ou deux détails, dit celle-ci d'un ton cinglant. Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de partir la première pour New-York et tu as mis si longtemps à me rejoindre…

\- J'achetais ta bague de fiançailles ! s'exclama James, survolté.

\- Tu as mis trois heures pour acheter une pauvre bague ? répliqua Lily. Tu ne me feras plus avaler ça.

\- Elle était trop petite ! J'ai attendu une éternité dans la boutique, et après il y avait une queue de plusieurs kilomètres au département des transports ! Mais tu sais déjà tout ça, Lily, je te l'ai dit il y a cinq ans ! _Alors qu'est-ce que tu me reproches_ ?

Lily plissa les yeux, et il sentit les regards empoisonnés l'atteindre. Mais cela l'affecterait plus tard pour l'instant il voulait savoir, seulement savoir.

\- Tu as tué mes parents, Potter.

Sous le choc, James relâcha le bras de Lily, sans même penser qu'elle pourrait saisir le couteau et le lui planter dans le cœur. Elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de le regarder d'un air haineux.

\- J'ai _quoi_ ? s'étrangla James. Mais… tes parents… tes parents sont morts dans _un accident de voiture_, Lily !

\- Tu penses que je ne suis pas mieux informée que toi ? répliqua-t-elle. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai changé d'avis ! Je ne vais pas te tuer. Tu m'as retiré les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde, et bien je vais faire de même ! Et si je tuais Sirius ?

\- Tuer Sirius ? Mais tu es complètement folle !

Lily se redressa comme un ressort.

\- Oui, je suis folle ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis la mieux placée pour le savoir ! Je suis folle, folle ! Cinq ans après, je continue de voir un psy ! Tu vois ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu m'as rendue cinglée. J'espère au moins que tu le regrettes !

\- Lily, reprit James d'une voix grave. _Je n'ai pas tué tes parents._

\- Le hic, fit Lily avec un rire sans joie, c'est que des témoins t'ont vu ! Et que Dumbledore en personne a fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas te croiser. Je pense que tu comprendras facilement pourquoi je ne te crois pas.

James ne sut que répondre. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Elle débarquait dans sa chambre un couteau à la main, déterminée à le tuer, puis lui annonçait qu'il avait tué ses parents… Comment était-il sensé réagir ?

\- Je pense que tu devrais sortir d'ici avant que ton mari ne s'aperçoive que tu as voulu te transformer en meurtrière, dit-il calmement.

Lily le regarda bizarrement, se demandant sans doute si toute once d'esprit l'avait déserté, puis, à son grand étonnamment, quitta la chambre, et il entendit quelques instants plus tard la porte de sa suite se refermer.

Tout naturellement, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il se rallongea et ferma les yeux, la tête enfoncée dans des oreillers moelleux.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Lily aussi se comporta comme si de rien était. À son réveil, aucune trace ne trahissait son presque crime. Elle était reposée, et son visage était celui d'une personne qui avait passé une bonne nuit et fait des rêves agréables. Le soleil baignait doucement leur chambre, et en ce début de matinée, il ne faisait pas trop chaud, notamment grâce aux sorts de climatisation. Severus et elle descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner où ils s'amusèrent à rassembler leurs plats préférés, formant ainsi des alliances parfois étranges : un bol de riz avec un pain au chocolat ou bien du bacon accompagné de tortillas.

Après avoir mangé ils repassèrent par l'entrée pour récupérer leurs baguettes, et une réceptionniste les héla.

\- Mrs Rogue ? J'ai quelque chose pour vous.

Elle agitait un morceau de parchemin. Lily se dirigea vers elle, le prit, et lu :

_L.E._

_Quelle heure ? _

Lily chiffonna aussitôt le parchemin et le jeta dans la corbeille la plus proche. L.E… Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui aurait pu écrire ça. Severus haussa les sourcils lorsqu'elle revint.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oh, fit-elle d'un ton léger. Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas écrit en anglais. Sûrement une plaisanterie.

Severus parut mécontent que l'on puisse se jouer d'eux, et Lily le suivit sans rien dire, honteuse de voir avec quelle facilité elle lui mentait, elle qui était pourtant une piètre menteuse. Mais arrivée dehors elle se frappa le front, et s'exclama :

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose !

Severus sembla inquiet, et elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Je reviens tout de suite, ne t'en fait pas !

\- Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

\- Mais oui ! assura-t-elle en riant.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil rentra dans l'hôtel. Elle se pencha vers la réceptionniste qui lui avait donné le message et chuchota :

\- Quelle est la chambre de James Potter ?

Visiblement, il avait anticipé le coup et autorisé l'employée de donner son numéro de chambre, car elle répondit aussitôt à Lily. Celle-ci monta à l'étage indiqué, puis déchira un bout de parchemin sur lequel elle écrivit :

_Minuit. Premières retrouvailles._

_L.E._

Elle le glissa à toute vitesse sous la porte et s'enfuit, le visage rouge, son méfait on ne peut plus lisible sur ses traits.

OoOoOoO

Il était déjà bien plus de vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq, mais il avait l'impression que ses amis n'étaient pas près de partir. Comment pourrait-il être à l'heure si Peter et Sirius persistaient à rester jusqu'à des heures très tardives ? Il ne voulait pas manquer sa chance.

\- Je suis fatigué, s'il vous plaît…

\- Cornedrue ! protesta Peter.

Sirius le regardait bizarrement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de râler après eux. Il avait déjà été assez infect durant la journée. Patmol et Queudver ne l'avaient pas lâché d'une semelle. Il n'aurait rien dit s'il n'avait su que c'était parce qu'ils voulaient l'empêcher de croiser une certaine personne. Mais il savait. Et il ne supportait pas.

\- Je voudrais juste dormir…, les supplia-t-il. Demain je serais totalement à vous !

\- Tu es en _vacances_, James, nota Sirius. Tu te reposeras demain matin.

\- Je suis prêt à me coucher à quatre heures du mat' la nuit prochaine si vous me laissez ce soir. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, je vous signale !

Sirius ressemblait à un chien battu, déçu par le refus de son ami, et Peter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Bon, ben…, fit-il, désappointé.

\- Tu as vraiment intérêt à être reposé, hein, dit Sirius.

\- Promis !

Enfin, ils quittèrent sa suite, et James s'essuya le front, soulagé. Il était presque vingt-trois heures cinquante-cinq.

OoOoOoO

Ils s'étaient couchés à vingt-deux heures, exténués par leur dure journée. Conférence, déjeuner, expériences, cours, dîner… Tout était passé à la fois très vite et très lentement.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure qu'elle attendait sur le banc en pierre où elle l'avait vu pour la première depuis cinq ans. Un léger carillon avait retenti à minuit, mais il n'était pas là. L'heure avançait, et toujours pas de James. Lui avait-il posé un niffleur ? Ses mains tremblaient. Elle sentait la rage enfler en elle de nouveau, puissante, violente…

OoOoOoO

\- Il nous cache quelque chose, dit Sirius.

\- Ca, c'est certain, approuva Peter.

\- Tu penses qu'il l'a revue ? Il était tellement bizarre hier soir… Et même aujourd'hui d'ailleurs.

\- On devrait aller jeter un coup d'œil, proposa Peter.

\- Ah, tu crois ? fit Sirius, soulagé.

Il ne voulait pas être celui qui proposait d'espionner James.

\- Ouais, confirma Peter. Et puis, ajouta-t-il pour soulager leurs consciences, on ne fait que s'assurer que James va bien. C'est tout.

\- C'est tout, répéta Sirius en hochant la tête et se levant pour sortir dans le couloir.

Il ne passait sûrement rien, mais, comme disaient les moldus, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, n'est-ce pas ?

.

* * *

.

Je saaais que vous devez être frustrés, mais les choses doivent se passer ainsi alors il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre ^^

Des avis ? :)

Prochain chapitre avec : **Nos cicatrices ont le mérite de nous rappeler que le passé n'a pas été qu'un rêve.**


	5. Chapitre IV

Excusez-moi pour ce retard, j'ai été très occupée (vous savez ce que sont les fins de trimestre...), surtout que je vous avais coupé le chapitre à un moment plutôt... rageant.

Et un énorme **MERCI pour vos reviews**, continuez comme ça, c'est génial !

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à JKR.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre IV**

.

**Nos cicatrices ont le mérite de nous rappeler que le passé n'a pas été qu'un rêve.** – Dragon Rouge

.

Minuit dix. Elle devrait rentrer. Il ne viendrait pas, il s'était une nouvelle fois joué d'elle, voilà tout. Elle resserra son gilet – la nuit était plutôt fraîche – et se leva du banc. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était en colère ou indifférente au fait qu'il se soit moqué d'elle. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter cette demande de rendez-vous ? Elle s'aperçut avec tristesse qu'elle avait l'espoir qu'ils puissent tirer les évènements d'il y a cinq ans au clair.

Lily avait réussi à les refouler au plus profond d'elle-même, mais ce soir, alors qu'elle y repensait, tout lui revenait aussi net que ce jour funeste où sa vie avait basculé.

Ils étaient à New-York, et tout était merveilleux. Le rêve américain, sa grossesse, et surtout… la petite bague que lui avait offerte James.

.

.

_C'était le vingt-sept mars 1980. Le jour de l'anniversaire de James. Il avait à présent vingt ans. Seulement vingt ans ? songea Lily. Les évènements qu'ils avaient vécus les avaient fait murir d'un coup, à une vitesse effroyable. Et dire que dans quatre mois ils seraient parents… Elle posa une main sur son ventre en pensant à son fils. _

_Lily venait d'arriver à New-York, et ressentit un petit pincement au cœur en découvrant la ville alors que James, qui aurait dû l'accompagner, était toujours à Londres, lui ayant signalé au dernier moment qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard. Que voulait-il faire ? Elle avait sa petite idée, mais évitait d'y penser avant d'en avoir la certitude. Cependant si ses hypothèses se révélaient vraies… Oh, quel bonheur ce serait !_

.

.

Lily cligna des yeux, revenant à la réalité présente. En effet, lorsque James arriva, il s'empressa de la demander en mariage. Tout était si bien… Ils appelèrent Sirius, heureux, pleins de vie. Ils passèrent vingt-quatre merveilleuses heures… Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire que ce furent les plus belles de sa vie. Celles-là, elle les avait passées avec Sev. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment. Mais ce court séjour à New-York… Elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

.

.

_Lily commençait à se sentir lasse, et surtout, elle sentait poindre la déception. Cela faisait presque trois heures qu'elle était arrivée, et James ne l'avait toujours pas rejointe. Elle était restée tout ce temps dans sa chambre, refusant de visiter sans celui. Elle ne voulait rien faire sans lui. Les souvenirs de New-York qu'elle voulait, elle les voulait avec lui. Auraient-ils une autre occasion d'un voyage pareil ? Tant de mesures avaient été prises par leurs amis… Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Moins d'une semaine. Mais c'était si bon de fuir l'ambiance sinistre qui plombait tout le Royaume-Uni, et d'oublier l'espace de quelques jours les morts quotidiennes, les familles déchirées, et les enfants orphelins… _

_Un petit coup se fit ressentir dans son ventre. Elle avait peur pour son fils. Peur que lui aussi soit privé de parents, et ne devienne plus qu'un orphelin comme tant d'autres… Un gosse dont aurait pitié les gens, un fardeau pour les adultes. Il valait mieux que ça. C'était le fils de James. Leur enfant._

_Lily poussa un soupir. L'heure tournait, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la rancœur envers James. Était-il réellement en train de lui acheter une bague de fiançailles ? Quand bien même, elle avait du mal à le pardonner, n'aurait-il pas pu s'y prendre à un autre moment ? C'était vraiment indélicat de sa part de…_

_\- Désolé !_

_La porte s'était ouvert d'un coup, et James vint vers elle, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent, et il laissa tomber son sac par terre tandis qu'elle accourait vers lui._

_\- Monsieur Ponctuel, fit-elle en enfouissant son nez dans le buste de James._

_\- Désolé, répéta-t-il en l'entourant de ses bras après un instant d'hésitation. _

_\- C'est oublié, assura-t-elle pour ne pas rester sur ce sujet et passer au plus intéressant. Que faisons-nous ?_

_\- J'ai réservé un restaurant ! Tu viens ?_

_\- Là, comme ça ? s'affola Lily._

_Elle s'était à peine préparée, ne faisant que l'attendre, sans même penser à mettre des habits adaptés à la ville, à se maquiller comme les moldus avaient l'habitude de le faire… Et puis, à la réflexion, James aussi était très… _sorcier_._

_\- Lily ! fit James en se détachant d'elle, riant. On ne craint rien, je t'assure ! Tu n'es pas sortie dans la rue ?_

_\- Non, répliqua Lily, vexée qu'il s'y soit rendu sans elle, je t'attendais, moi._

_\- Ne boude pas ! dit James en souriant. Je suis allé jeter un coup d'œil au restaurant, c'est tout. Je l'avais déjà choisi, mais je n'avais pas réservé… Je n'ai rien vu, je t'assure ! Enfin presque…_

_\- Hum, fit Lily, décidément, tu as laissé ton cerveau se balader, aujourd'hui ! Quel étourdi tu fais !_

_\- Trop de qualités… J'ai choisi d'éliminer les moins importantes._

_Lily éclata de rire et le suivit pour sortir dans les rues moldues sans se soucier du fait qu'elle était vêtue d'une robe sorcière des plus conformistes, et que son collier magique risquait d'attirer les regards, son attention totalement accaparé par James. _

_Les rues étaient pleines de monde, mais cela ne fut pas la raison pour laquelle ils passèrent inaperçus malgré leur accoutrement peu ordinaire. C'était parce que tout le monde était habillé de façon très, très originale. Ils croisèrent des Jedi, héros de ce film qu'elle était allée voir avec James quelques années plus tôt, et même un enfant habillé en maître Yoda, le personnage préféré de Sirius (à qui James avait fait avaler les cassettes), des faux cow-boys, un attroupement d'extraterrestres… De temps à autre, elle reconnut des sorciers, mais ceux-ci les croisèrent sans les voir, leur baguette parfois en main. _

_\- Mon Dieu, tu as vu ça ? _

_\- Je t'avais dit qu'on pouvait sortir sans crainte. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu doutes de moi ? fit James d'un ton faussement apitoyé. Tu sais pourtant que j'ai toujours raison !_

_\- Mais bien sûr Monsieur le Maraudeur ! se moqua Lily. _

_\- Lily !_

_._

_._

Lily sursauta. La voix de James lui avait parue si réelle… Elle soupira.

\- Lily !

Elle n'avait pas rêvé ! C'était bien lui ! Par réflexe, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Vingt minutes de retard. Oh, mais puisque c'était James c'était tout à fait normal, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Sirius et Peter m'ont retenu, se justifia aussitôt James.

\- C'est ça, fit Lily d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Mais…

\- Et je suis obligée d'accepter ton excuse ?

\- Je…

\- Si moi je t'avais dit que c'était Severus qui m'avait retenue, tu ne m'en aurais pas voulu de t'avoir fait attendre presque une demi-heure ?

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, protesta James.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Sirius et Peter sont mes _amis_ ! Tandis que Rogue…

\- Rogue est mon _mari_, déclara froidement Lily. Tu pourrais, ne serait-ce que par égard envers moi, lui témoigner plus de respect !

\- Du respect ? _Du respect ?_ s'étouffa James.

\- Exactement !

\- Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai voulu te voir, dit James. Qui m'a abandonné ? Qui a fait comme si je n'étais plus rien du jour au lendemain et revient cinq ans plus tard en m'accusant de meurtre du jour au lendemain ?

Lily secoua la tête.

\- Je ne devrais pas être en train de te parler, gémit-elle. Bon Dieu, mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté de te voir ?

Instinctivement, James sourit. _Bon Dieu._ Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus entendu quelqu'un jurer de cette façon. Et soudain, il réalisa.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être idiot.

Il l'attendait depuis des années, et maintenant que son souhait était exhaussé, tel un gamin capricieux, il n'était pas satisfait, trouvait des reproches à faire, voulait fuir. Mais _elle était là_. Elle était là.

\- Je suis désolé, fit-il en posant la main sur le bras du Lily, toujours en train de secouer la tête en gémissant.

Elle cessa à son contact, et ouvrit de grands yeux en regardant sa main sur son bras. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de l'enlever. Il voulait rester avec Lily, la persuader qu'il n'avait fait aucun mal à ses parents, et la soulever dans ses bras, voir cet air irrité quitter son visage, réentendre son rire… Poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, tout naturellement. Il le pouvait. Elle était juste en face de lui…

\- Retire immédiatement ton bras, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il. Je ne suis pas coupable de ce dont tu m'accuses, Lily, et tu le sais.

Ses yeux verts se mouillèrent de larmes, et elle répéta en secouant son bras sans grande vigueur :

\- Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir une deuxième fois, dit James en relâchant cependant un peu la pression.

Les yeux marron affrontèrent les émeraudes. L'espace d'un instant, tout redevint comme avant. Effacées, les cinq années passées. Ils connaissaient le regard qui leur faisait face. Lily battit des cils, brisant le contact visuel, les ramenant au présent.

\- Asseyons-nous, dit James en se dirigeant, toujours agrippé au bras de Lily, vers le petit banc de pierre où il l'avait revue pour la première fois.

Il faisait nuit noire à présent, mais de minuscules lampes sur le bord du chemin s'étaient allumées à leur passage, éclairant les buissons. Un bruit de fond se faisait entendre depuis l'hôtel, et plusieurs fenêtres étaient éclairées, mais les sorts empêchaient de voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur des suites. Dehors, tout était calme.

\- Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, Lily, et je suis bien incapable, encore aujourd'hui, de te faire du mal. Alors, par Merlin, comment _as-tu pu penser que j'avais assassiné tes parents_ ?

Lily se mit à sangloter.

\- Tout le monde…

\- Tout le monde quoi ? Tout le monde pensait que je l'avais fait ? Alors pourquoi n'en ai-je jamais entendu parler ?

Elle secoua la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- Dumbledore m'avait semblé étrange au téléphone. Il m'avait dit que mes parents venaient d'avoir un accident et que je devais partir sans plus attendre, et surtout, sans rien te dire… Promesse que je n'avais pas réussi à tenir. Il m'attendait à mon arrivée au Ministère. Dès lors, je n'ai plus été seule un seul instant, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui s'occupait de moi. Et Dumbledore… Dumbledore m'a annoncé juste avant l'enterrement que c'était toi. Toi le coupable.

\- Dumbledore ? répéta James, subitement pâle. Dumbledore pensait que… Que _moi_ ? Mais il a agi de même avec moi… surprotecteur… C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que Remus… enfin, mais cela n'a pas de sens !

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aurait menti ? Et ces témoignages… Ces preuves de ta présence…

\- Je n'y étais pas, Lily, dit gravement James, et tu le sais.

\- Oui, gémit Lily, mais c'est encore pire…

\- Comment as-tu pu être aussi certaine tout ce temps que c'était moi ? Moi que tu connaissais si bien ?

Lily ferma les yeux, et déglutit. Ses pâles paupières frémirent, formant de très légers plis pareils à des ailes de papillons, souhaitant sans doute regarder James, mais sentant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas face à son regard elle les garda fermées et reprit d'une voix hachée :

\- Il faut que tu te dises que… Que tu n'oublies pas comment c'était. On m'a… on m'a monté la tête. Dumbledore, Fol Œil, McGonagall… Avec leurs airs graves et leurs mines de conspirateurs… Ils disaient qu'on t'avait vu. Ne cessaient de me faire répéter minutes par minutes notre emploi du temps. Tout… Tout sembler concorder. Je… je ne voulais pas les croire ! Mais quand j'ai vu… vu les corps de mes parents, j'ai réalisé qu'ils étaient réellement morts, et que c'était vrai, c'était vrai que tout coïncidait. J'avais l'impression… l'impression d'être dans… dans un monde parallèle, ou bien en plein délire ou que sais-je encore ! Je nageais en plein brouillard et… et je n'avais pas le droit de te voir. De toute façon, je n'en avais même pas envie !

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains en pleurant. James passa une main crispée sur sa tête, crispé, bouillonnant. Furieux contre Dumbledore, cet hypocrite, contre les autres, qui l'avaient cru si facilement coupable, contre Lily, son âme sœur, qui n'avait pas su le défendre envers et contre tout…

\- Alors simplement parce qu'on m'aurait vu et que je n'étais pas avec toi j'ai aussitôt été désigné coupable ? Je suis ami avec des nés-Moldus ! Des hybrides ! Je me fiche complètement de la pureté de mon sang, je n'y crois même pas ! Et j'aurais tué les parents de ma fiancée dont j'étais follement amoureux ? Bordel, mais personne n'a su voir un peu plus loin que les apparences ?

_Ma fiancée dont j'étais follement amoureux_. Oh, mon Dieu. Lily releva la tête, le visage ruisselant de larmes, sa peau devenue bien plus pâle que plus tôt dans la soirée lorsqu'elle était avec Severus, insouciante, après les derniers rayons de soleil, ne songeant même pas à ce que James aurait à lui dire. Elle plaqua une main sur son cœur pour lui intimer de battre moins vite, et surtout moins fort. Cela aurait été terriblement embarrassant que James l'entendisse.

\- Ta cape était sur les lieux.

James, qui fixait le sol marbré d'un air maussade, tourna si rapidement la tête vers Lily qu'elle crut qu'il allait se rompre le cou. Son regard marron lui renvoyait un signal de détresse, une incompréhension totale, et de la tristesse dans ses reflets… Étaient-ce des débuts de larmes ?

\- Ma cape d'invisibilité ?

\- Celle de ton père, confirma Lily.

\- Comment a-t-elle pu arriver là-bas ? gémit-il. Je…

Il prit conscience que Lily avait légèrement relevé le menton, et qu'elle le fixait sans rien dire, mais son regard parlait par elle.

\- Lily, s'il te plaît, supplia James, tu ne vas pas te mettre à croire que…

\- Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit, Potter, dit-elle d'une voix d'une froideur à glacer le sang, que tu n'étais pas insensible au sortilège Imperium ?

James ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait rien à dire. Il se souvenait de cette journée ! Il s'en rappelait minute par minute. À force de se la repasser en boucle pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi Lily était partie, il avait fini par se graver le moindre évènement. La barbe grise et foisonnante du bijoutier. La couleur du vernis des ongles de l'employée des transports. La gamine aux cheveux roux qui avait applaudi en riant en les voyant dans le voyant dans la rue, habillé d'une robe et armé d'une baguette. Quand aurait-il pu commettre ce crime horrible ? Quand aurait-il pu… ? C'était le principe du sortilège Imperium. Le faire obéir tel un pantin, le manipuler, puis le renvoyant dès la tâche finie. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle tant de souvenirs aussi précis lui étaient restés en mémoire ? Mais cela lui semblait réel, si réel…

OoOoOoO

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Severus avec douceur.

\- Ca va, assura Lily pour la millième fois depuis le début de la semaine. Je t'assure, Sev.

Elle laissa néanmoins échapper un soupir, et s'en voulut aussitôt. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas après avoir passé la semaine la tête levée vers le ciel azur, à penser au passé.

Elle voulait faire la paix avec ses souvenirs. Elle était sur le point de conclure, d'aller de l'avant. Elle avait presque oublié. Mais voilà que tout revenait, en plus fort, en plus dur… Elle y était presque parvenue, à retrouver une vie normale. Elle aurait pu jurer tout avoir inventé. N'aurait-elle pas dû se douter que James viendrait tout chambouler ? Il l'avait toujours fait. Mais dans son esprit, James était à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle, et non pas juste en face…

Le pire, c'est qu'elle venait à soupçonner Severus d'être au courant de la présence de James. Il regardait partout autour d'eux dès qu'ils arrivaient dans un nouvel endroit, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis Poudlard lorsqu'il était sans cesse humilié par les Maraudeurs, et l'interrogeait assez lourdement pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait dès qu'elle s'éloignait.

Lily avait réussi à s'en sortir parce qu'elle s'était dit que James était sous Imperium. Au fond d'elle-même, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment cru, et folle de chagrin, de douleur, elle l'avait haï de tout son être. Parce qu'il y avait toujours eu en elle cette petite voix qui doutait de l'efficacité du sort sur James qu'elle idolâtrait tant.

Mais c'était le principe du sort, justement.

C'était un Impardonnable, il était impossible d'y résister.

Et à présent, elle savait que James n'en avait vraiment aucun souvenir. N'était-ce pas étrange ?

_C'est le but du sortilège._

Comment avait-elle pu le croire coupable ? Quand elle le revoyait… Elle se scindait en deux. Lily Rogue était pleine de dégoût, de colère, de pulsions meurtrières. Et Lily Evans, presque Potter, ne souhaitait que le retrouver, retrouver ses bras protecteurs, ses baisers pleins de douceur, son regard amoureux…

\- Je suis toujours là, dit Severus avec amertume en posant sa fourchette dans son assiette.

Lily sursauta, surprise de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais en compagnie de son mari, à une table de restaurant dans un coin de la salle.

\- Je…

\- Tu me caches quelque chose, coupa Severus.

\- Sev ! protesta Lily. Je ne te cache rien. Arrête de… - elle se leva de sa chaise, les mains au ciel, ne parvenant à exprimer toute sa frustration – tu sais ce qui ne va pas. Mais j'évite d'en parler, parce que ce n'est pas bon de le ruminer sans arrêt, et surtout parce que je sais que dans trois semaines, on aura enfin une maison à nous ! Je n'ai plus faim, je te retrouverai dans la chambre.

Lily posa sa serviette sur la table et quitta le restaurant d'un pas énergique. Pour se rendre aux appartements, il fallait passer par le hall d'entrée, lequel était bondé. Bondé de joueurs de Quidditch.

\- Oh, non, murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Il devait être là. Malgré elle, elle releva la tête. Et le vit, près de l'ascenseur, en train de discuter avec ses coéquipiers. Comme averti de sa présence, il se tourna vers elle, et elle vit son visage s'illuminer d'un coup. Simplement. Elle sourit à son tour, inconsciemment, mais le visage de James se rembrunit soudain. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et il s'apprêtait à suivre ses amis dedans lorsqu'elle réagit, et courut pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- James !

Elle l'entendit pousser un soupir, et cru pendant un instant qu'il allait l'ignorer, mais il se tourna vers elle avec un air las sur le visage.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu m'as fait assez de mal comme ça, Lily ?

\- J'ai réfléchi, dit-elle à toute vitesse. Je n'arrive pas à me comprendre. Je… c'est _insensé_. Tu as forcément été mis sous Imperium… Et c'est horrible de se dire que tu ne pourras jamais t'en souvenir, et qu'on m'a détachée de toi pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas commis !

\- J'aime beaucoup l'expression « détachée », commenta sombrement James en posant une main contre le mur pour s'y appuyer. C'est très imagé, mais parfaitement représentatif. Maintenant, tu permets que j'aille me changer ?

\- Je suis complètement perdue, James ! s'exclama Lily, au comble du désespoir.

\- Il n'y a pas que toi, Lily ! Moi aussi je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, ce que je dois croire… Tu n'es pas la seule ! Pendant cinq ans, j'ai rêvé de te retrouver. Je pensais que cela résoudrait tout. Mais en fait, cela ne fait que créer des embrouilles supplémentaires. Le mieux, c'est de passer à autre chose. Je pense que maintenant, je devrais y parvenir. Je n'attends plus rien de toi.

\- James, sanglota Lily, essayons au moins de comprendre… Après, tu pourras t'en aller, si tel est ton souhait. Mais j'ai besoin de comprendre, de trouver des explications. On m'a manipulée ! _Dumbledore_ m'a manipulée. Pendant trois ans, j'ai connu l'horreur. J'étais seule, si seule… Alors que tu étais innocent ! Je trouver ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, ce vingt-sept mars. J'ai besoin de savoir qui a tué mes parents. Tu… tu vas m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu ne manques pas d'air, souffla James. Tu es mariée. Va donc demander à Servilus.

\- Oh, c'est ça le problème ? cingla Lily, piquée au vif. Tu es jaloux ? Mais lui est passé au-dessus de ça. Il a _grandi_.

\- Parfait. Donc il comprendra que tu veuilles m'innocenter, et il ne t'en voudra _absolument_ _pas_ parce que tu m'as parlé et que tu as tout fait pour le lui cacher. Évidemment qu'il agira en adulte responsable.

\- Il me comprend ! hurla Lily, faisant retourner les têtes vers eux. Il me comprend mieux que personne ne l'a jamais fait ! Et ça, ça te fait crever de jalousie, _Potter_ !

\- Ne te donne pas en spectacle, ordonna James en lui tirant le bras pour l'attirer dans la cage d'ascenseur qui s'était rouverte face à eux.

Il appuya avec force sur le bouton, et la cage s'ébranla puis grimpa les étages pendant que Lily continuait de crier.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu attends de moi, dit James d'un ton calme tandis que les portes s'ouvraient car ils étaient arrivés au dernier étage. Je ne…

Son regard s'arrêta sur les cheveux décoiffés de Lily, sur son mascara qui avait coulé et ses joues rougies. Il soupira.

\- Merde ! jura-t-il en tapant du poing contre le mur. _Merde_ ! J'en crevais d'envie, de te retrouver, mais rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant… Tu es là, face à moi, mais c'est comme si j'avais affaire à une étrangère ! Tu es _différente_. Mais tu es là. _Tu es là. _Et je perds mon temps à m'embrouiller avec toi alors que je devrais profiter de chaque seconde que j'ai la chance de passer à tes côtés… Tu m'as tellement manqué, Lily… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, ramenant Lily vers les étages inférieures, et elle s'appuya contre le mur, plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Elle était arrivée. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, et sortit, chancelante. Elle ouvrit la porte de la suite sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, et entra dans la chambre. De son sac où elle gardait tout ce qui avait vraiment de la valeur à ses yeux dans cette vie nomade elle sortit la photo de son mariage. Et ne put retenir un sanglot.

Deux mois. Deux petits mois. Et après, tout partait en l'air. Elle y avait cru… Severus était prêt à tout pour elle. Il l'aimait depuis l'enfance. Et elle, elle avait failli, jusqu'à ce maudit jour, où James – une fois de plus – n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'immiscer dans sa vie et de ridiculiser Sev.

Leur photo de mariage était superbe. Ils étaient souriants, heureux, amoureux. Ils avaient pris deux témoins qui parlaient à peine anglais, un maire qui n'avait pas vraiment compris qui ils étaient, alors tout était parfait. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux.

Mais voilà que James entrait en scène. James le pénible, James le perturbateur. C'était toujours lui qui les séparait.

Mais cette fois, il n'y parviendrait pas, se jura Lily. Elle avait trouvé son âme sœur. Severus était intelligent, Severus était patient, Severus était doux avec elle. Elle chercherait avec James qui était le meurtrier de ses parents et ensuite chacun reprendrait sa vie de son côté, comme durant les années qui venaient de s'écouler. Aussi simplement que cela.

Ce que James lui avait dit en sortant de l'ascenseur ne comptait pas. Il était sous le choc, et comme elle dans ces moments-là, avait complètement divagué.

OoOoOoO

Severus régla l'addition, plein d'amertume. Il avait la sensation de perdre Lily. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, et il avait peur de savoir lesquelles.

Elle avait forcément vu, ou tout du moins, aperçu Potter. Elle ne se comporterait pas ainsi autrement. Il avait réussi, elle était à lui maintenant, et Potter ne pourrait plus que pleurer sur son sort, tout comme lui l'avait fait quand elle avait rompu leur amitié…

Severus ressentait un besoin brûlant d'afficher son bonheur à son ennemi de toujours qui l'avait tant torturé autrefois. Car qui avait gagné Lily, finalement ?

Severus Rogue.

.

* * *

.

1\. Pour ceux qui avaient émis la théorie du **Polynectar**, vous la soutenez toujours ou bien changez d'avis pour **l'Imperium** ?

2\. **Severus** va-t-il parler de James à Lily ?

3\. Avez-vous hâte de retrouver **Peter et Sirius** ?

4\. Avez-vous **aimé** ?

La suite la semaine prochaine dans : **Hâtons-nous de succomber à la tentation avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. **


	6. Chapitre V

Mille excuses pour ce retard. Vous savez ce que sont les fins d'années... Difficile de tout boucler. Mais le chapitre est là, ça y est ! Les choses vont avancer à grand pas. Bien que j'ignore combien de chapitres comptera cette fiction ^^ Une dizaine, sans doute.

Je ne mettrai pas à jour "Insoumise" ce week-end, mais le prochain, parce que le chapitres est au point zéro... Tout comme celui-là qui est resté pendant une semaine avec le mot "Peter" et c'est tout. Que faisait Peter ? Mystère ! Enfin, résolu maintenant xD Je vous laisse lire.

**Disclaimer** : Tout à notre Reine Rowling.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre V**

.

**Hâtons-nous de succomber à la tentation avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.** – Épicure.

.

Peter ouvrit distraitement la porte de sa suite et avança dans le couloir en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches de sa robe brune – celle qui était un peu plus décontractée que les autres, mais pas trop tout de même, le brun cassant le côté attitude cool. Mais sous son air décontracté, son cœur palpitait en réalité à toute allure. James finissait son entraînement à midi. Il traînait souvent un peu, mais était toujours, toujours là à midi vingt grand maximum pour passer le plus de temps possible avec ses amis durant la pause du déjeuner. Il était midi vingt-six. C'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Six petites minutes. Mais l'entraîneur les lâchait à l'heure et James n'était arrivé qu'une fois à midi vingt. De plus, Peter avait un mauvais pressentiment. Et généralement, il était plutôt doué pour prédire les ennuis avant qu'ils ne se produisent. Comment aurait-il pu échapper au renvoi de Poudlard après toutes ces farces en compagnies des Maraudeurs, sinon ? Et comment serait-il devenu l'homme d'affaires important qu'il était à présent ?

La porte se ferma derrière lui, et après un soupir, Peter se décida à affronter le pire. Il avait fait tout juste quelques pas lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix à l'autre bout du couloir, près de la cage d'ascenseur.

\- Tu es jaloux parce qu'il me comprend ! Tu es tellement _pathétique_ ! Tu n'as pas grandi d'un iota !

Il reconnut sa voix aussitôt. Après tout, il l'avait entendue quelques jours plus tôt parlant à Rogue, et puis, il avait vécu dix ans très proche d'elle. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que cela lui rappelait d'heureux et agréables souvenirs… Oh, non.

\- Merde ! jura James en donnant un coup de poing dans le mur. J'en crevais d'envie, de te retrouver, mais rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant… Tu es là, face à moi, mais c'est comme si j'avais affaire à une étrangère ! Tu es _différente_. Mais tu es là. _Tu es là. _Et je perds mon temps à m'embrouiller avec toi alors que je devrais profiter de chaque seconde que j'ai la chance de passer à tes côtés… Tu m'as tellement manqué, Lily… Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Peter s'aperçut qu'il retenait sa respiration, et fit entrer de l'air dans ses poumons à toute vitesse, haletant légèrement, ce qui le fit craindre que James ne l'entende. Mais les sanglots de son ami lorsque l'ascenseur se referma lui prouvèrent que non.

Il fit demi-tour pour que James ne le voit pas, mais aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir. Penser à ce que les retrouvailles entre les ex-fiancés allaient apporter. Il tourna la poignée, et ferma la porte derrière lui, puis entra dans sa chambre, et s'assit au bout du lit. Il posa les mains sur ses genoux, paumes ouvertes vers le ciel, et soupira, puis se laisser tomber en arrière contre le matelas, fixant le plafond bleu clair, couleur d'un ciel d'été sans nuages.

Peter étendit ses bras au-dessus de la tête et poussa un nouveau soupir. Qu'allait-il devenir à présent, leur petit trio reconstitué tant bien que mal ? Remus lui manquait. Sans Remus, il n'aurait jamais… Eh bien, il ne s'en serait jamais aussi bien sorti. Remus avait toujours été là pour lui, au début de Poudlard lorsque James et Sirius l'ignoraient, en cinquième année quand il ne parvenait toujours pas à se transformer, pendant la guerre lorsque tout tournait toujours autour de Lily.

Sirius et James disaient que Remus leur manquait, bien sûr, mais ils disaient cela de tous leurs amis. Ils avaient été particulièrement proches, mais c'était à Poudlard, et ils étaient adolescent. Pour Peter, Remus avait été son premier véritable ami. Il complétait leur quatuor, l'équilibrait. Ne jugeait jamais Peter, l'aidait et le comprenait.

Il lui manquait…

Mais qu'aurait-il dit à cet instant précis ? L'aurait-il soutenu ? Peter savait que non. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Tellement honte… Mais… c'était pour le mieux, n'est-ce pas ? James ne devait pas voir Evans.

OoOoOoO

Le lendemain, Lily se réveilla de bonne humeur, persuadée qu'elle allait trouver un moyen d'avancer sur l'enquête. James était un peu sur les nerfs la veille, c'était vrai. Mais aujourd'hui, il irait mieux. Elle en était certaine. Et puis même si ce n'était pas le cas, mieux valait partir sur des idées positives, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hey, Sev, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers son mari.

\- Mmm.

\- Sev ? demanda-t-elle en riant à moitié. Eh, c'est l'heure de se lever ! chantonna-t-elle.

\- Vas-y, marmonna-t-il en tirant le drap au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Lily. Mais… Sev ! insista-t-elle en retirant le drap. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

\- Ce qu'il se passe ? répéta Severus d'un ton sarcastique. Tu n'as pas été très _présente_ hier.

\- Présente ? s'indigna Lily en se levant du lit. Ok, je vois. Merci pour ton soutien.

Elle s'empara de ses habits et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, se reprocha-t-elle à mi-voix en s'agrippant au rebord du lavabo. Severus est juste… - elle secoua la tête - C'est moi qui agis n'importe comment. Je lui mens, et… et j'ai envie de revoir James, murmura-t-elle honteusement en se regardant dans le miroir. J'ai vraiment envie de le revoir.

Elle se sentait misérable. Se donnait l'impression d'être misérable. Elle avait grandi, par Merlin ! Elle était une femme, et non pas une adulte encore adolescente qui allait devenir mère beaucoup trop tôt et s'était fiancée parce que c'était la guerre. Elle avait traversé plus de situations difficiles durant ces cinq dernières années qu'elle n'en avait eu le reste de sa vie, et plus qu'elle n'en aurait probablement jamais – en tout cas, elle l'espérait fortement.

Après tout, elle avait perdu famille, amis, enfant, fiancé… Allait-elle perdre son mari ?

Elle porta une main à son cœur tandis qu'une pensée lui traversait l'esprit : aimait-elle Severus comme elle avait aimé James ?

OoOoOoO

Peter se sentait coupable, mais il savait qu'il agissait pour le mieux. Cela faisait presque vingt-quatre heures que cela lui trottait dans la tête. James et Lily… cela ne mènerait à rien de bon. Jamais. Il était catégorique. Même si son côté égoïste jouait plus dans sa décision que… Bref. Il allait en parler à Sirius, et dans moins de trois semaines, quand les commémorations de la guerre seraient terminées, tout irait bien de nouveau.

La gorge serrée, il toqua à la porte de la suite de son meilleur ami.

\- Queudver ? s'étonna Sirius en baillant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette… il est seulement neuf heures !

\- Je dois te dire quelque chose, annonça Peter d'un ton grave en s'installant sur l'un des fauteuils.

\- Par grave, tu veux dire… _Oh, non_. James… il… ce n'est pas vrai ? supplia Sirius. Il n'a quand même pas… croisé Evans ?

\- Plus que croisé, en fait, fit Peter. James était en train de lui déclarer sa flamme devant l'ascenseur.

\- Merde, merde ! jura Sirius en tapant du poing sur son fauteuil. On aurait dû le suivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! On a été beaucoup trop laxistes !

\- Si on avait agi de la sorte, il se serait douté de quelque chose, fit remarquer Peter.

\- C'aurait été mieux que… que ça ! _Evans_ ! Et Rogue, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? N'étaient-ils pas censés passer leur temps ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux, deux jeunes mariés…

\- On peut encore minimiser les dégâts…

\- Ah oui ? Alors que James vient de lui faire sa déclaration ? On est fichus, Queudver…

\- Elle est mariée, protesta ce dernier. Et pourquoi retournerait-elle vers James ? Elle l'a abandonné !

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. C'est l'état dans lequel sera James, et les faux espoirs qu'il va fonder…

\- Peut-être que, au contraire, il va comprendre qu'il doit la laisser derrière lui, tout oublier, et aller de l'avant…

\- Je crains que cette hypothèse ne soit encore pire, souffla Sirius. James… James n'abandonne jamais.

OoOoOoO

Lily remua sinistrement sa cuillère dans son café puis la retira afin d'en boire une gorgée. Elle se sentait seule, triste, et incomprise. Pourtant, Severus était là, Severus l'avait aidée, il savait ce qu'elle avait traversé… Abusait-elle de sa gentillesse ? Après tout, elle était celle qui l'avait rejeté, celle qui lui avait brisé le cœur. Lui avait attendu dans l'ombre, et même une fois qu'elle avait quitté James, trois années s'étaient écoulées, trois années durant lesquelles Sev n'avait pu l'approcher de peur de mettre les Mangemorts sur sa trace.

Severus aimait les mêmes choses qu'elle, à quelques exceptions près qu'elle pouvait citer sur les doigts de la main. Avec James… elle se souvenait parfaitement de leurs conflits sans fin. Le moindre sujet était prétexte à dispute.

Elle voulait quelqu'un de doux, quelqu'un qui partagerait ses peines, ses émotions, qui comprendrait sa colère et sa rancœur plutôt que de l'entretenir par des propos virulents.

\- J'espérais que tu seras seule, souffla quelqu'un à côté d'elle.

Elle sursauta, renversant sa tasse. Elle observa le café se répandre sur la nappe blanche et couler sur la moquette rouge, poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers James :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? N'es-tu pas sensé t'entraîner pour le fantastique match qui aura lieu à la commémoration ?

\- Si, souffla James en s'installant à côté d'elle sur la banquette de cuir. Mais il n'y a que maintenant ou je puisse te parler en étant sûr que je n'aurai ni Peter ni Sirius sur le dos. Ce n'est pas moi, Lily. Je n'ai pas subi d'Imperium, je te le jure. Je suis capable de retracer toute ma journée, je n'ai pas un seul doute, pas un instant qui m'échappe…

\- C'est un sortilège interdit, coupa Lily d'un ton sec pour conclure tout débat. Et peut-être même ont-ils usé de magie noire. Ils t'ont implanté de faux souvenirs !

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils auraient réussi à m'attraper aussi facilement et que personne n'aurait rien tenté pour me sauver ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es arrogant ! s'agaça-t-elle.

Elle se leva de table. De toute façon, son petit-déjeuner était gâché, maintenant. Et elle avait très mal commencé la journée.

\- Lily ! s'exclama James en courant pour la rattraper tandis que les serveuses haussait les sourcils.

\- Chut ! lui intima Lily lorsqu'il l'eut rejointe dans le hall d'entrée.

Elle ne tenait pas à se faire remarquer dans ce lieu si intimidant qui imposait le respect avec les colossaux ornements de marbre blanc.

\- Dumbledore te disait coupable ! murmura-t-elle furieusement. Tout le monde le disait ! Et toi tu arrives, fier comme un coq, bien trop doué pour être dupé !

Elle claqua la langue, et parti vers l'ascenseur, puis appuya fort sur le bouton d'appel. Mais James ne semblait pas disposé à la laisser tranquille.

\- Écoute, chuchota-t-elle, j'ai rendez-vous chez un Maître de Potions. Tu peux me laisser, maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi, répéta James.

\- Libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux.

\- Je veux que _toi_ tu le penses.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas gagné.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Même si c'était le cas, je ne serais en rien coupable !

Lily leva les yeux vers le plafond, sans répondre.

\- En fait, reprit James d'une voix chargée d'amertume, ça t'ennuierait parce que tu veux trouver une raison pour m'avoir abandonnée. Tu es trop lâche pour admettre la vérité. Reconnaître que tu t'es trompée.

OoOoOoO

James était énervé. Agacé par cette nouvelle Lily. Lorsqu'il la voyait, il sentait son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Mais lorsqu'il s'approchait, quand elle tournait son visage vers lui, avec ses cheveux courts, et ses yeux qui semblaient avoir changé de nuance, il voyait une toute autre personne. Une jeune femme qu'il devait reconquérir, à tout prix, parce qu'elle ne voyait plus qui il était, et elle devait comprendre qu'elle était avec la mauvaise personne.

\- J… James ?

Il se retourna en sursautant, surpris d'entendre la voix de Sirius. Par Merlin, il n'était que neuf heures et quart ! Personne ne se levait à cette heure-là à part les joueurs de Quidditch et… et Lily et Rogue.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il força à peine son étonnement. Il savait déjà. Cela se lisait dans le regard triste de Sirius, et celui coupable de Peter. Ses amis descendirent les deux dernières marches qui les séparaient du pilier, et s'approchèrent du banc près de l'ascenseur où James s'était assis après le départ de Lily, à moitié parce qu'il ne voulait pas aller ailleurs, et à moitié parce qu'ils espéraient que le couple Rogue passerait par-là, et le verrai, provoquant un malaise entre eux. Peut-être même se seraient ils énervés à leur tour, et il aurait profité du spectacle, tranquillement installé sur son banc. Enfin, pour le moment, c'était plutôt lui qui était sur le point de se donner en spectacle.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, là ? s'exclama Sirius. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi on est ici. Et d'ailleurs, ça devrait être à nous de te poser la question. Tu n'as pas un entraînement, par hasard ? Voyons donc ! Les beaux yeux de Mrs Rogue sont bien plus importants !

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! rugit James en se levant de son banc et, maudit réflexe, cherchant sa baguette dans sa poche – il oubliait constamment qu'il devait la laisser dans un casier à l'accueil.

\- Pourquoi, James ? Parce que ça fait mal ? Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ! Cette fille ne t'a jamais fait du bien, il est temps de temps rendre compte !

\- Les gens nous regardent, murmura Peter en tirant sur la manche de Sirius.

\- Je m'en fiche ! s'exclama celui-ci en dégageant son bras. James, tu dois comprendre que rien de bien ne pourra découler de votre relation. Elle était vouée à l'échec depuis le début !

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as accompagné choisir sa bague de fiançailles ?

Sirius croisa les bras.

\- Je n'y suis pas resté longtemps, dit-il.

\- Non, mais tu es venu. C'était important, et pas seulement pour moi.

\- Et votre fils, riposta Sirius, tu sais ce qu'il est devenu ?

Les épaules de James se baissèrent, et il s'assit en chancelant sur le banc derrière lui.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que je sois devenu comme ça ? dit-il d'une voix qui exprimait clairement toute sa souffrance. Du jour au lendemain, j'étais devenu un paria. Dumbledore m'ordonnait de rester à New York, je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Lily, je savais seulement qu'elle venait de perdre ses parents, et moi, je n'étais pas là pour la soutenir ! Elle était enceinte de cinq mois, et personne ne pouvait s'occuper d'elle ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude. Pendant une semaine, j'étais seul, coupé du monde ! Et quand j'ai enfin pu vous revoir, vous n'étiez pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, vous pensiez que Lily était avec moi ! C'était de la folie. Dumbledore m'a renvoyé à l'étranger, et… je pensais que j'allais la revoir. Il m'a fallu du temps avant de comprendre qu'on ne me le permettrait pas. Les jours, les semaines, les mois sont passés, la fin de la guerre est arrivée… Et moi je n'avais rien vu venir. Et en plus de tout cela, mon meilleur ami était mort parce que j'étais incapable de me battre correctement. Je ne faisais que penser à ma fiancée et mon fils.

\- Remus n'est pas mort à cause de toi, dit Sirius d'un ton sec.

\- Ah oui ? répliqua James avec humeur. J'étais inutile. Tout le monde le savait, mais vous aviez trop pitié de moi pour me le dire. Et puis, je sais ce que tu penses à propos de Remus. Mais moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'on était deux contre trois. Deux contre trois. Facile, non ? Mais ce sont eux qui s'en sont tirés tandis que Remus est mort parce je ne savais plus me battre. Il était sous sa forme de loup, les Mangemorts étaient on ne peut plus vulnérables, mais c'est lui qui est mort.

\- Des années ont passé, James, dit Peter. Et tu ne peux pas revoir Lily. Tu ne veux tout de même pas revivre le passé en boucle ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ?

\- Arrête, lui conseille Sirius. Tu te fais plus de mal que de bien.

\- On a été manipulés, continua James sans l'écouter. Lily pensait que… que j'étais celui-ci qui avait assassiné ses parents.

Peter déglutit lourdement et devint aussi blanc qu'un linge, tandis que Sirius s'exclamait :

\- QUOI ? Elle te raconte n'importe quoi, ajouta-t-il aussitôt, pour que tu ne puisses t'en prendre à elle.

\- Non. C'est la raison pour laquelle elle n'est jamais revenue. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Fol Œil… C'est ce qu'ils lui ont dit. Que c'était moi.

\- Et elle les a crus ? releva Peter en venant s'asseoir près de James. Comment a-t-elle pu…

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, coupa aussitôt James, ne supportant pas que l'on dise du mal de Lily. Elle soutenait que j'étais innocent… Mais apparemment, tout jouait contre moi. Au bout d'un moment, elle a bien été obligée d'accepter leur version des faits…

\- Obligée ? releva Sirius. Moi, quoi que l'on me dise sur toi, je n'aurais jamais retourné ma cape.

\- Tu n'étais pas dans sa situation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par le fait que tout jouait contre toi ? demanda Peter.

\- Des témoins m'ont vu…

\- Polynectar, intervint Sirius.

\- … j'ai été très en retard pour retrouver Lily…

\- Problème de bague de fiançailles.

\- … et surtout, ils ont trouvé ma cape là-bas.

\- Pardon ? fit Sirius. Ta cape ne pouvait pas être là-bas ! Tu me l'avais confiée !

\- Exactement, dit James d'une voix rauque. Tu comprends un peu mieux pourquoi on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, maintenant ?

Sirius garda le silence, ce qui soulagea son ami. S'il avait toujours eu des objections, il les aurait émises.

\- Quelqu'un vous a manipulé, conclut Peter. Mais pourquoi ?

\- D'autant que Dumbledore savait que ce n'était pas toi, ajouta Sirius. Il ne t'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit.

\- Mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu nous séparer ?

Sirius, debout devant le banc, échangea un regard sombre avec Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda James, inquiet.

\- Qui a profité de ton éloignement ? le questionna Peter, même s'il connaissait visiblement la réponse.

\- Que…

\- Servilus, lui répondit Sirius. _Servilus_.

\- Dumbledore aurait voulu faire rompre nos fiançailles pour qu'elle épouse Rogue ? s'exclama James, incrédule.

Sirius hocha la tête.

\- N'importe quoi, réfuta James. Quel avantage cela lui procurait-il ?

\- Dumbledore a ses secrets, dit Peter d'un ton philosophique. En tout cas, il ne faut plus que tu revoies Mrs Rogue. Elle n'est plus à toi.

James se leva du banc, excédé.

\- Merci pour votre soutien. Merci beaucoup.

Il jeta un regard blessé vers Sirius.

\- Je t'ai toujours soutenu, même quand tu as failli te transformer en meurtrier.

\- J'essaie de t'ouvrir les yeux, Cornedrue. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je ne veux plus te voir souffrir.

\- Remus m'aurait compris, lui, dit James d'une voix pleine de douleur. Il aurait pris la peine de m'écouter au lieu de rester campé sur ses positions. Vous avez décidé de faire de Lily la coupable, et rien ne vous fera changer d'avis.

OoOoOoO

\- Je n'avais pas envie de venir.

James se rembrunit, mais tentant de ne rien montrer de sa déception, demanda :

\- Tu avais prévu quelque chose avec…

_Rogue_. Il cligna des yeux. Personnage abject aux cheveux répugnant, au visage immonde… Sa jolie Lily, toute de lumière, que faisait-elle avec un homme comme lui ? _Son mari_. Non, pensa-t-il en crispant les poings.

Mais Lily avait compris ce qu'il voulait dire, et le dispensant de finir sa phrase, répondit :

\- Non, justement. Il doit penser que je le laisse tomber, et je n'aime pas cela. Alors fait vite, Potter.

Tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur lancinante qui émanait de son cœur en miettes à l'entente de ce son, « Potter », il rassembla ses idées. Mais la seule chose qui franchit la barrière de ses pensées fut :

\- Quel est ton Patronus ?

Lily le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, essayant sans doute de deviner comment cette idée lui était venue à l'esprit. Mais ce n'était pas spontané. Cela faisait des mois qu'il se le demandait.

\- Le même que celui que Rogue, répondit Lily d'un air détaché.

James baissa la tête vers ses mains pour cacher la peine qui devait transparaître dans son regard. Il observa les lignes dans sa paume. Autrefois, il existait deux adolescents attirés mutuellement l'un par l'autre, mais qui avait beaucoup de mal à mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils ressentaient. Les conversations tournaient à la dispute. Les déclarations aux crises de nerfs. Mais rien de tout cela ne les avait séparés. Ils avaient le même élément magique dans leur baguette, et avaient découvert, en un moment rempli d'émotion, que leurs Patronus se complétaient…

\- Tu n'as pas changé de baguette, au moins ? tenta de plaisanter James.

Lily haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

\- Si tu n'as rien d'important à me dire, je m'en vais. Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser dans ce pub, aussi charmant soit-il.

\- Tu as peur que la chauve-souris ne vienne traîner dans la rue marchande et nous voit ? ironisa James.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça.

\- Ca va, Darling, détend-toi.

Silence. Lily releva la tête de son verre à toute vitesse.

\- Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelée ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

James fronça les sourcils, et cessa de remuer son Whisky, se repassant ses propos.

\- J'ai… Oh, non ! fit-il avec effroi. Je suis désolé, Lily. Ça m'a simplement…

\- Échappé ? proposa Lily avec froideur.

James leva un regard contrit vers elle, et commença à lui présenter des excuses tandis qu'elle avait la douloureuse, très douloureuse sensation de revivre son passé, encore et encore. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors qu'ils semblaient avoir trouvé un terrain d'entente, malgré les habituelles moqueries de James ?

\- Je ne le pensais pas, dit précipitamment James, c'est l'habitude, je…

\- L'habitude ? répéta Lily d'un ton moqueur. Au bout de cinq ans ? Tu oses me servir cette lamentable excuse ?

Elle se leva de son tabouret et récupéra son sac.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas avec des mots doux, Pot…

\- James ?

Le prénommé se retourna, étonné de ne pas reconnaître le timbre de la voix de la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Lily s'était immobilisée, et il sentait les ennuis arriver. Qui était-ce ? Les fans ne pouvaient accéder à l'hôtel, et par conséquent, ne pouvaient se trouver dans cette rue.

Ils se trouvaient à contre-jour, et il dut plisser les yeux pour distinguer l'inconnue. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais extrêmement mince. Sa peau était mâte, elle avait le teint de quelqu'un qui passe sa vie au soleil sans en subir les effets néfastes pour la santé et prenait soin de con corps. Indéniablement, malgré leurs différences, elle lui ressemblait. Ses pommettes saillantes étaient les mêmes, ainsi que sa coupe de cheveux, un carré plongeant. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait attiré, cependant. C'étaient ses yeux verts qui tranchaient délicieusement avec sa peau brune et ses soyeux cheveux noirs. Ce n'était pas une inconnue.

\- Salut, James, dit-elle de sa voix grave si particulière qui continuait de résonner à son oreille certaines nuits. C'est Nina. Marrakech, tu te souviens ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que je me souviens, répondit aussitôt James en déglutissant.

Il s'en voulut aussitôt en voyant le sourire étincelant de Nina. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Lily, figée, la main sur la bandoulière de son sac, hésitant visiblement entre partir en courant ou bien s'interposer face à cette étrangère.

\- Euh… Nina, je te présente Lily.

\- Enchantée, dit Nina d'une voix suave.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Lily, la voix légèrement tremblotante.

\- Une amie, s'empressa de répondre James.

\- Une _très_ bonne amie, précisa Nina.

Elle ne cessait de sourire. Elle avait forcément compris qui était Lily. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer leur ressemblance. Même taille, mêmes traits de visage, mêmes yeux si particuliers.

\- Oh, fit faiblement Lily.

Mais Lily n'avait visiblement pas noté ces similitudes. Elle ne voyait que la taille de guêpe de Nina, sa peau brune dépourvue de toute imperfection, et son sourire éclatant. Elle devait s'imaginer Merlin savait quoi. James devait admettre qu'elle n'avait, en partie, pas totalement tort. Mais s'il avait couché avec Nina, c'était seulement pour ses yeux. Ses beaux yeux émeraude qui l'avaient envouté au premier regard, quand il n'avait rien vu d'autre de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face et qu'il avait cru avoir affaire à Lily.

\- Cela me fait plaisir de te voir, James, dit Nina en prenant place sur le tabouret à côté de lui tandis que Lily restait toujours debout.

\- Comment as-tu obtenu une place pour la cérémonie ?

\- Tu oublies que j'ai des contacts bien placés, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

En effet, c'était comme cela qu'il l'avait connue. Avec son allure de mannequin et sa voix lente, mesurée, suave, elle savait se faire une place dans le monde des hommes les plus influents. Mais de ses charmes, James ne retenait que ses yeux.

\- On pourrait peut-être sortir, un de ces jours. Avant que les matchs ne commencent. Ce serait sympa.

\- Euh… ouais, fit James d'une voix rauque. Ce serait sympa.

Complètement hypnotisé, il n'entendit pas Lily claquer les talons et sortir du pub en courant à moitié.

\- Tu m'as manqué, James, commenta Nina avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Toi aussi, souffla-t-il.

C'était fou, de revoir _ses_ yeux lui sourire et le regarder tendrement, comme avant, fou comme cela lui faisait du bien. Il voulait conserver ce regard auprès de lui pour le restant de sa vie.

OoOoOoO

James était introuvable, une fois de plus. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de se casser la tête c'était évident qu'il était allé voir Lily, malgré leurs mises en garde. Mais c'était hôtel était un palace et ils mettraient un temps infini à le trouver, sans compter la rue commerçante. Et peut-être même étaient-ils sortis de l'enceinte de l'hôtel. Autant fouiller toute la planète.

\- Il ne nous écoutera jamais, soupira Peter.

\- Non, grogna Sirius. Il est trop têtu.

\- Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps d'avantage. J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Peter se leva de son fauteuil, laissant Sirius seul au comptoir du bar de la salle de restauration. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, il sauta sur ses pieds, et emprunta les escaliers. James et Lily étaient Merlin savait où, et il avait vu Severus sortir une heure plus tôt. Et il savait qu'elle était leur chambre.

Forcer la poignée fut un jeu d'enfant pour le Maraudeur qu'il était. Sirius vagabonda dans la suite, sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le carnet laissé sur la petite table du salon. Il le saisit, et le feuilleta, tombant à la dernière page écrite.

_10 juin 1985._

_C'est dans ces moments-là que je suis contente d'avoir suivi les conseils de ma psychologue, et de tenir un journal. Quand elle n'est pas là et que je ne peux donc pas lui raconter ce qu'il m'arrive, et qu'il s'agit de choses impossibles de raconter à Severus. Pourtant, je lui dis tout. Mais cette fois, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas parce que je l'aime et que je ne veux pas créer de conflits entre nous._

_James est ici, dans l'hôtel. Il n'a pas changé. Je pensais qu'il serait différent. Est-ce pour cela que c'est aussi dur ? _

_James est le même parce qu'il m'aime toujours, et qu'il n'est pas un meurtrier. Même si ce dernier point reste à élucider. _

_Je voudrais m'apercevoir qu'il a changé, trouver une raison de m'éloigner de lui. J'ai peur de la vitesse à laquelle il parvient à me faire retomber dans son filet. Comme autrefois… _

_Severus est tout pour moi. Il a ses défauts, comme tout le monde, mais je sais qu'il est sincère avec moi. Les mêmes choses nous ont fait souffrir. Il sait me rassurer, me parler, me faire rire… Je ne l'aime pas comme James. C'est différent. Mais c'est mieux. _

_Sauf que j'ai peur que la façon dont j'aime James ne finisse par triompher sur l'amour sincère que je ressens envers Severus… _

_Je suis trop bien placée pour savoir que ce sont souvent les mauvaises choses qui l'emportent. _

_Et ce que je ressens pour James est mauvais._

Sirius releva les yeux de la page. Le journal de Lily. Il ne devrait pas le lire. Mais visiblement, Severus ne s'était pas gêné, puisque le carnet était posé en évidence.

Les pensées de Lily étaient clairement décousues, et complètement idiotes.

_Tu n'étais pas sensé le lire. _

Sirius feuilleta les pages – elles étaient très peu nombreuses à être écrits – et remonta au début. Il n'y avait pas de date. En lisant quelques lignes, il comprit que c'était un résumé des événements où Lily tentait de clarifier tout ce qu'elle savait sur James. Sirius avait besoin de savoir. Dans sa mémoire résonnait le rire heureux d'une jeune fille qu'il aimait beaucoup autrefois. Une personne qui comptait pour lui.

James avait tort. Il ne voulait pas à tout prix que Lily soit coupable. Il ne pouvait simplement pas lui pardonner son abandon.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose l'avait interpellé. Quelque chose qui lui rappelait un fait dont il avait déjà noté l'étrangeté par le passé.

Le souffle lui manqua, et son cœur rata un battement.

En vérité, il savait tout depuis le début. Et la preuve était là, dans ce journal.

Lily et lui savaient qui avait tué Mr et Mrs Evans, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait pris conscience.

.

* * *

.

C'est parti pour les questions !

1\. Qui ne déteste pas **Nina** ? (je crois que c'est plus simple que de demander qui aime Nina !) Pour info, elle était citée par Sirius au début du chapitre I.

2\. Vous savez ce qui est arrivé à **Remus**... et d'autres détails viendront plus tard. Surpris ou non des circonstances (floues, pour le moment) de sa mort ?

3\. Alors, Sirius sait que c'est quelqu'un qui a tué directement sous **Poynectar** ou bien par le biais de **Imperium** les parents de Lily. Quelle option ?

4\. Et d'ailleurs, des idées sur son **identité** ?

5\. Qui se propose pour venir **empoisonner** Nina ? xD

6\. Qu'est-il arrivé au fils de James et Lily ?

7\. Qui veut la suite ? :) *sarcastique* Elle arrive dans dix jours !

Suite avec:** il est dans la nature humaine de penser sagement et d'agir de façon absurde. **


	7. Chapitre VI

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous en cette veille de Noël ? Perso, je suis prête pour les chocolats et la bonne nourriture... c'est toute ma vie, les repas de Noël ! Au passage, je signale que comme nous serons le 31 mercredi prochain je ne pourrais pas poster... Vous avez déjà de la chance que je puisse un 24 décembre ^^ Du coup vous devrez attendre deux semaines et je vous présente d'avance mes excuses, parce que cette fin de chapitre sera très, très frustrante pour vous... *sourire angélique*

**Disclaimer** : Merci à JKR.

.

* * *

.

**Il est dans la nature humaine de penser sagement et d'agir de façon absurde.** – Anatole France.

_Je me souviens de chaque détail de cette journée. Je pense que jamais je ne l'oublierai. C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de James. Il avait vingt-ans. Je me rappelle de tout, même des détails les plus insignifiants. Par exemple, je me souviens que Peter devait aller acheter un nécessaire à balai pour James. Stupide, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que plus jamais je ne verrai James sur un balai. Plus jamais je ne reverrai James._

_Est-ce possible ? Est-ce possible que je me sois fiancée à un assassin ? _

_J'aurais tant voulu lui trouver une excuse… Je l'ai soutenu. Mais Dumbledore a raison. Nous sommes en guerre et nul n'est en mesure de dire qui est dans quel camp. Je ne peux pas plus qu'un autre me prononcer à propos de James._

_Mais que va devenir mon bébé ? Mon bébé qui a perdu son père avant même d'être né ? _

_Il faut que j'écrive ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Y croirais-je mieux si je le vois écrit ? Je ne pense pas. Mais ce sera marqué à jamais, et dans mes moments de doutes, je pourrai revenir sur cette funeste journée. Celle qui a fait disparaître Lily Potter._

OoOoOoO

Lily rentra dans le hall le sourire aux lèvres, le bras accroché à celui de Severus. Ils avaient pu discuter, et tout s'était arrangé. Comme d'habitude. Après tout, Sev et elle fuyaient le conflit comme la dragoncelle. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait retenir ses angoisses lorsqu'ils se séparaient sur de mauvais termes. Le fait d'avoir été trahie, abandonnée, d'être demeurée seule pendant des années avait rendu ses peurs plus réelles.

Rêveuse, elle ne sentit pas Severus se crisper, ni n'entendit _leurs_ voix. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent face à face qu'elle comprit que tout allait empirer.

Elle ne pensa plus à la haine qu'elle éprouvait envers cette femme belle, bronzée, au regard étincelant. Sa première pensée fut pour son mari. Son mari qui allait se trouver face à James.

\- Ce soir, disait Nina, on pourrait…

Mais James ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il avait vu le couple entrer, et dès lors, chacun – Nina excepté – pressentit la catastrophe.

Severus se tourna vers Lily brusquement, et elle pensa d'abord que c'était parce qu'il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas encore aperçu son ex-fiancé. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard de son mari, elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompée sur sa réaction. Ses yeux semblaient s'être mués en un point d'interrogation.

\- Je ne savais pas, s'empressa de dire Lily. Sev, je te jure que je ne savais pas que…

\- Inutile de jurer, dit Severus d'une voix douloureuse. J'ai lu ton journal.

\- Tu…, fit Lily, suffocante.

Mais elle ne put étendre ses protestations car James arrivait, la main dans les cheveux, tandis que Nina restait face aux escaliers, les observant avec calme, ses prunelles vertes détaillant le couple de haut en bas sans laisser échapper le moindre détail. Et visiblement ce qu'elle voyait portait à rire puisqu'elle délaissa son air imperturbable pour arborer un mince sourire moqueur.

\- Que faites-vous ic…, commença James.

\- Potter…

Pourquoi leur réunion n'avait-elle pas duré plus longtemps ? En sortant du pub, excédée par la présence de James, elle avait réussi à rattraper Severus au dernier moment, oubliant qu'elle avait réussi à s'éclipser en lui disant qu'elle était fatiguée et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire le déplacement pour quelque chose de si court.

Si elle s'en était tenue à son plan originel, elle aurait pu éviter le massacre.

Mais James était coupable aussi, bien entendu. Il réussissait toujours à mettre le bazar là où il ne fallait pas. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas changé, en fin de compte. Pour commencer il lui posait des questions totalement incongrues à propos de son Patronus – ne comprenait-il pas qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de personnel ? – puis il osait l'appeler par son surnom d'autrefois, espérant sans doute qu'il parviendrait à se racheter de cette manière. Et pour couronner le tout, l'une de ses ex débarquait. Et il fallait voir comment cette Nina avait réussi à faire dévier la conversation… En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, James l'avait oubliée.

\- Je savais que tu étais là, fit Sev d'un ton menaçant en tirant de sa poche la baguette que les hôtesses n'avaient pas eu le temps de récupérer. J'étais certain que jamais je n'aurai dû faire confiance à Black et Pettigrow. Eux, promettre de t'empêcher de revoir Lily ? Je savais qu'ils mijotaient quelque chose de louche…

\- Ne parle pas d'eux ainsi ! s'exclama James qui fourra sa main dans sa poche à son tour.

Sauf que lui n'avait pas sa baguette à disposition puisqu'il n'avait pas quitté l'enceinte de l'hôtel.

Lily vit que les hôtesses d'accueil, derrière leurs bureaux, leurs lançaient des regards effrayés, prêtes à intervenir mais n'osant passer à l'acte. Il s'agissait de deux clients très renommés, et si jamais elle saisissait la baguette de Severus et qu'il réagissait mal elle pourrait dire adieu à leur emploi…

\- Arrêtez, les supplia Lily. Arrêtez !

\- Oh, non, fit James avec un sourire mauvais. Ça fait des années que je me dis qu'on a besoin de s'expliquer, Servilus et moi.

\- Tu es infâme ! s'écria Lily, au comble du désespoir, oubliant le regard moqueur de Nina, adossée à la colonne de marbre contre l'escalier. Tu te crois le roi du monde, Potter ?

James vacilla en entendant la façon dont elle l'avait appelé. Était-ce parce que Rogue était là et qu'elle n'assumait son attirance qui persistait, même cinq ans après ? Il tourna légèrement la tête, et apercevant Nina derrière lui, se rappelant des évènements précédents. Les envoûtants yeux émeraude lui avait fait oublier que Lily était partie sans un mot du pub.

\- Pas du tout. Mais n'essaie pas de retourner ta cape pour cacher tes véritables sentiments, Lily.

\- Elle ne t'appartient pas ! vociféra Severus.

Lily ouvrit de grands yeux, effarés de la violence de la réaction de son mari qu'elle n'avait jamais vu aussi énervé. Elle savait que James lui avait fait du mal. À Poudlard, tout était différent, il n'était que des adolescents… C'était après, lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé qu'elle avait compris à quel point ses jeunes années avaient dû être douloureuses pour lui. Mais durant tout ce temps jamais le chemin de Severus n'avait recroisé celui de James. Et sa rancœur, sa colère n'avait fait qu'enfler, couvée par l'attente. Après tout, James avait été à deux doigts de lui voler son bonheur… Et il avait d'ailleurs réussi en partie, avec Harry.

\- Attends ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

S'apercevant que sa phrase pouvait être interprétée de plusieurs façons elle s'empressa d'ajouter à voix basse pour que les hôtesses et Nina ne puissent l'entendre - surtout Nina, qui tendait clairement l'oreille dans leur direction :

\- Il n'a pas tué mes parents.

Le visage de James s'éclaira. Alors, malgré tout, elle ne le croyait pas coupable ?

Lily, notant son soulagement, se reprit en ajoutant d'un ton dédaigneux :

\- Mais il est trop fier et trop idiot pour reconnaître qu'il a été contraint à l'Imperium.

\- Alors, c'est du pareil au même, trancha Rogue. Il est coupable.

Lily tenta de masquer sa déception. Oui, elle en voulait à James parce que… il était toujours le même qu'auparavant, contrairement à elle. Cela prouvait qu'au fond, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Sauf que cela signifiait aussi qu'elle aurait dû se douter, dès le début, que James n'y était pour rien… Cette partie n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir.

Et puis, quand on vous répète durant des heures que votre fiancé s'est transformé en une horrible personne, que vous êtes seule, enceinte, sans famille désormais, en pleine guerre, comment faire pour rester forte ?

\- Non, dit une voix à l'autre bout du hall. La vérité est bien pire encore. Mais James n'a rien fait, que soit de façon consciente ou inconsciente.

L'une des employées s'était levée, prête à intervenir au cas où la situation dégénèrerait entre les deux hommes, mais lorsque parut le nouveau venu, elle se rassit avec un soulagement évident. Nina quitta la colonne de marbre pour se tourner face aux escaliers, et sourit en voyant le meilleur ami de James, celui qui lui avait indiqué que le joueur passerait un mois entier dans ce superbe hôtel non loin de Dallas, aux États-Unis.

Sirius Black tenait le journal de Lily dans sa main droite. Sa chemise était déboutonnée, ses cheveux en bataille – encore plus que ceux de James ce qui constituait un exploit – et ses yeux étaient rougis.

\- Black, grinça Rogue.

Sirius ne releva pas. Il passa devant Nina sans l'apercevoir, laquelle s'adossa de nouveau contre la colonne en l'incendiant du regard, et sortit un tube de rouge à lèvre qu'elle appliqua avec soin à l'aide d'un petit miroir de poche pour trouver une occupation qui masquerait sa colère.

\- James, je…

Sirius posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, et sous les yeux effarés de Lily qui échappa un hoquet de stupeur, lui tendit le journal de cette dernière.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de tout lire, dit-il d'une voix morne. La première page suffit en réalité. Dès la troisième ligne, tu sauras la vérité.

James observa la couverture de ce que venait lui tendre son ami. Un journal intime. Il leva les yeux vers le couple Rogue, vit la rage de Servilus, les larmes dans les yeux de Lily. Ce fut ce qui le décida. Sans dire un mot, il l'ouvrit, et le front plissé, lu les mots que _sa_ Lily avait tracé il y a si longtemps. Enfin, il allait savoir comment elle avait pu en conclure qu'il était cet homme abject que tout le monde lui avait présenté.

\- Ca suffit, gronda Severus qui s'était remis du choc. Tu n'as pas à lire ça, Potter. C'est personnel.

Il fulminait tellement qu'il semblait incapable de bouger. S'il faisait le moindre mouvement, il ne pourrait sans doute pas contenir la violence qui montait en lui, et cette envie de lancer un sort d'étouffement, d'étranglement à Potter – et aussi à Black – ou même le sort de torture…

\- Je pense qu'il a eu le temps de lire l'essentiel, fit Sirius en reprenant le journal des mains de James qui le laissa faire sans rien dire, perplexe.

Il rendit le précieux sésame à Lily, parce qu'il savait que le reste était privé. Et maintenant qu'il avait lu ses pensées, il comprenait mieux comment la jeune fille qui était si proche de lui était devenue cette personne froide, amourachée de Rogue, l'antipathique par excellence.

\- Sirius, je ne vois absolument pas où tu veux en venir… Elle ne fait que parler de mes vingt ans, de moi, et de Peter…

Sirius jeta un regard voilé de tristesse à son meilleur ami. Il ne pourrait se réconcilier avec Lily, parce que malgré les apparences, elle était profondément amoureuse de Severus, il le savait. Elle avait du mal à montrer cet amour, blessée par son passé, mais elle l'aimait. Et jamais elle ne pourrait concilier Rogue et James dans sa vie.

Et aujourd'hui, comme si le destin n'avait pas été assez cruel avec lui, James allait subir un deuxième sort.

\- Tu penses à Peter ? Mais Sirius… Non ! Tu ne peux pas croire ça ! Peter est notre ami.

\- Il t'avait dit qu'il achèterait un nécessaire à balai, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sirius à Lily, ignorant les protestations de James.

\- Ou… oui, bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Le magasin préféré de James, celui où Peter avait l'intention d'aller fermait les mercredis en période scolaire. Or, nous étions un mercredi. Et quand Peter est revenu les mains vides ce soir-là, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il voulait, et que comme James était en vacances, il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Je me suis dit que j'avais fait erreur à propos de l'ouverture. Pour être franc, je dois dire que je n'y ai presque pas prêté attention. Et puis, quelques heures après, on a eu largement de quoi s'occuper en apprenant la nouvelle.

\- Tu dois faire erreur, Sirius, dit Lily d'un ton affolé. Peter était chamboulé, et il… il…

\- Il s'est trompé dans ce qu'il disait ? compléta Sirius. Non. Sûrement pas. C'était un Maraudeur.

\- Comment peux-tu l'accuser, le condamner aussi facilement ? fit James d'une voix douloureuse.

\- Pas ici, dit Sirius. Tout le monde nous regarde. Allons dans ta suite.

Ils firent demi-tour tous ensemble, et Lily tira la manche de Severus pour le forcer à l'accompagner. Il accepta parce qu'il ne voulait plus la laisser seule. Plus jamais.

Nina partit dans les jardins à leur approche non sans avoir lancé à James un joyeux « On se voit ce soir ! » auquel il répondit faiblement.

Pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Severus ruminait les révélations de Black. Cela semblait insensé. Surtout venant de la part du cabot, si fidèle et protecteur envers ses amis. Mais c'était peut-être parce que c'était lui et non un autre qui le disait qu'il devait le croire… Et puis, tout le monde savait, aussi bien chez les Mangemorts que chez l'Ordre du Phénix, qu'un espion trahissait Dumbledore. On murmurait même que Lupin était mort à cause de cela…

\- Tu délires, proclama James dès que la porte de sa suite se fut refermée derrière eux. Tu as bu, mangé quelque chose de pas net… ?

\- Absolument pas, fit Sirius d'une voix un peu tremblotante.

\- Tu ne pas déclarer ça comme si… Tu ne peux l'accuser tout d'un coup ! Tu t'imagines des choses !

\- Non, murmura Sirius. Ça faisait très longtemps que j'avais des doutes, mais je n'en étais pas conscient.

\- Comment le sais-tu, que tu avais des doutes, dans ce cas ?

\- Une sensation de malaise… une impression d'éloignement… j'avais l'impression que quelque chose avait changé.

\- Bien sûr que quelque chose avait changé ! rugit James. On avait quitté Poudlard, et c'était la guerre ! Nos amis mourraient… Nous étions tous traqués…

\- Tu oublies une chose. Lily, fit Sirius en se tournant vers la jeune femme, laquelle avait la main agrippée au bras de Rogue, qu'est-ce qui t'as convaincue que James était bel et bien coupable ?

\- Sa cape d'invisibilité, souffla-t-elle.

\- J'ai toujours ma cape. Ce devait être une autre.

\- Dumbledore aurait conclu aussi hâtivement qu'une simple cape bon marché était la tienne, qui est pourtant vieille de plusieurs siècles ?

\- Je l'avais…

James s'arrêta, fixant le sol, perdu dans ses pensées. Il reprit d'un ton inquiet et saccadé, la main dans ses cheveux :

\- Je l'avais passée à Peter.

Il releva la tête, croisa le regard désespéré de Sirius, celui ému aux larmes de Lily, puis vit Rogue qui le fixait tranquillement de ses petits yeux noirs, comme si de rien était, son nez crochu lui paraissant plus moche que jamais au milieu de son visage blafard, et ses cheveux luisants plaqués sur son crâne. Ce fut ce qui empêcha James de s'effondre. Pas devant son ennemi de toujours. Il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir.

\- Il y a toujours un truc qui cloche, s'entêta-t-il pour ne pas perdre courage. Dans l'hypothèse où Peter serait celui qui… celui qui aurait laissé ma cape sur les lieux de l'accident, comment se fait-il que je l'aie toujours ?

\- Dumbledore le suspectait-il ? Sans doute que non. Il a pu donc reprendre la cape en passant inaperçu.

\- Mais Dumbledore se méfiait de James, dit Lily. Il le croyait coupable. Pourquoi aurait-il laissé l'un de ses amis s'approcher d'une pièce à conviction aussi importante ?

\- Une inadvertance.

\- Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu à ce point perdre confiance en moi ?

James s'était assis dans un fauteuil, et il releva la tête vers Lily en parlant. La question lui était clairement destinée.

\- Il savait quelles étaient les opinions de mes parents… Quelles étaient les miennes, depuis toujours. Elles n'avaient jamais changé. Il savait que je serais prêt à tout pour mes amis, pour ceux que j'aime.

Voyant Lily se mordiller la lèvre, Severus prit la parole pour couper court à cette discussion :

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour t'écouter te lamenter mais pour savoir qui est l'assassin des parents de Lily. Car si je comprends bien, un meurtrier est en train de se balader en toute impunité dans l'hôtel…

\- Oh, la ferme, fit Sirius, parce que ce n'est sûrement pas le seul meurtrier ici qui…

\- Chut, coupa James.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna Sirius. Non mais regarde-le ! Combien de nés-Moldus a-t-il tué ? De familles a-t-il déchiré ?

\- On peut se reconcentrer ? intervint Lily. Parce que cela fait cinq ans et trois mois que e ne vis presque plus à cause de cela. J'ai suffisamment attendu. Alors, est-ce Peter où non ?

Sirius failli faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas le seul à condamner vite Peter, puis se rappela qu'elle, elle avait cru à bien pire. Était-elle soulagée de savoir James innocent ou bien s'enfermerait-elle dans sa suite à la première occasion pour verser les larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer à Rogue ? Toute sa vie avait été ruinée parce que Dumbledore avait joué à un jeu dont il était le seul détenteur des pions. Dumbledore déclarait à Lily que James était coupable, mais ne montrait pas du tout qu'il le pensait lorsqu'il parlait au jeune homme.

Cependant, Lily considérait-elle sa vie comme du gâchis ? Un homme était revenu vers elle sans attendre, un homme qui l'avait aimée depuis toujours, lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, adolescents… Sa flamme ne s'était jamais éteinte. Avec lui, jamais elle ne manquerait d'amour.

Sirius secoua la tête pour réorganiser ses pensées. James était son meilleur ami ! Et puis… comment avait-il pu attribuer des qualités à cet homme abject, cette chauve-souris aux cheveux gras ? Les évènements l'avaient chamboulé.

Le petit Queudver, un assassin… Il avait ruiné la vie de son soi-disant meilleur ami en tuant les parents de sa fiancée et se faisant passer pour lui afin qu'on lui attribue le crime. Car Peter pouvait aisément arracher un cheveu de James et le glisser dans du Polynectar…

\- Ce ne peut être que lui, déclara Sirius d'une voix rauque. Nous l'avons toujours su, au fond de nous-mêmes. Cependant, qui aurait pu accuser Peter d'une telle atrocité ? C'était là son atout. Il nous semblait trop vulnérable. Mais rappelle-toi, James. Rappelle-toi comment il cherchait toujours la protection des plus forts. À l'époque, c'était Voldemort. Le choix n'a pas dû être bien difficile.

Lily lâcha le bras de Severus pour plaquer une main devant sa bouche, et tenta d'étouffer un sanglot. Elle n'y parvint pas, et passa une main sous les yeux pour essuyer les larmes qui coulaient, puis elle s'enfuit de la pièce en courant.

Severus serra les poings, et son regard devint d'encre, animé par un but : la vengeance.

\- Je vais lui faire la peau, gronda-t-il, la voix vibrante de colère.

Car avec l'agitation qui avait régné dans le hall les employés avaient oublié de lui reprendre sa baguette.

OoOoOoO

_\- Asseyez-vous, Miss Evans._

_\- Prenez un chocolat, Lily. _

_\- Voici une couverture, Evans._

_\- Qui l'aurait cru ? James, l'un de mes meilleurs éléments… Un grand perturbateur, certes, mais un garçon au cœur d'or…_

_\- Le meurtrier est James. De cela nous sommes certains._

_Brouillard, nuages, bruissements, murmures… _

_Serrant son chocolat chaud, elle tenta de pouvoir ses poumons d'un nouvel air, un air qui ne serait pas asphyxié par les mauvaises nouvelles… Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle voguait en contrée assaillie par l'ennemi. L'ennemi était masqué, d'ordinaire. Toujours un masque. Anonymes et universels à la fois, tous se ressemblaient sans que l'on ne puisse en identifier un seul. Même le grand maître tout le monde ignorait son identité. Pourtant, on venait de donner un nom et un visage à l'un de ces monstres._

_Le masque était tombé du visage de James Potter. _

_\- Non ! sanglotait-elle._

_\- Je suis navré, Lily._

_\- Potter… mais où va le monde ?_

_Vous ne comprenez pas ! avait-elle envie de crier. Le monde a toujours été comme ça ! Mais cette fois, c'est James ! Et James ne peut pas me faire ça ! Il était le seul qui pouvait me faire rire… le seul qui pouvait m'apaiser… Le seul qui pouvait m'aimer comme je suis. _

_Elle était sa fiancée, elle portait son fils ! Elle le connaissait depuis ses onze ans. Il avait changé, mais pas tant que ça. Il était simplement devenu la personne qu'il devait être. Et cette personne était quelqu'un de bien. Pas… pas un meurtrier !_

_\- Ne pleurez pas, Lily…_

_Croyaient-ils qu'elle choisissait de pleurer ? Elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur d'exprimer toute sa détresse, son immense peine…_

_\- Il n'est pas coupable de ce dont vous l'accusez._

_Elle n'avait pas parlé fort, mais chacun l'avait entendue. Ils attendaient tous qu'elle prononce un mot, et leur oreille était tendue vers elle à chaque instant._

_\- Comment osez-vous le traitez de meurtrier ? reprit-elle._

_Elle aurait voulu balayer d'un geste les visages tourmentés, faire disparaître ce qui l'entourait. _

_Le bureau de Dumbledore était chaleureux et elle s'y était toujours sentie en sécurité, mais aujourd'hui les murs de pierres prenaient des allures de barreaux de prison._

_Ils allaient condamner James et le traîner à Azkaban..._

_Ne pouvaient-ils pas la laisser respirer, par Merlin ? En continuant à l'étouffer de la sorte ils allaient finir par lui donner des idées terribles… Lui faire avoir des pensées inavouables… Imaginer des fausses vérités._

_Si seulement il ne faisait pas aussi chaud, si elle ne se sentait pas aussi fatiguée, aussi lasse… Et puis, s'ils lui laissaient de quoi respirer… Elle pouvait à peine penser, seules leurs convictions lui montaient à la tête. Et dans son esprit apparaissait James vêtu comme l'ennemi, tout de noir, les chaussures, la robe, la cape, le masque… Pas la moindre trace de rouge ou d'or. Pas le plus petit lion. Et le noir lui seyait vraiment bien. _

.

.

Alors, toutes ces années de souffrance, c'était parce que ces gens avaient été incapables de la comprendre et, malgré leur prétendue surprise, étaient restés campés sur leur position ?

Elle avait haï la mauvaise personne. Cela l'avait détruite. En réalité, c'était le rat… le garçon grassouillet et maladroit qu'elle aidait pour ses devoirs. Qui n'avait pas hésité avant de réduire sa vie en miettes.

Comment pourrait-elle survivre à cette nouvelle douleur ?

Severus était là. Severus et ses douces caresses, son sourire réconfortant, son rire rare mais précieux, ses paroles sages et intelligentes. Il comprenait ce qu'elle vivait, il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était, il prenait soin d'elle chaque jour, et l'aimait, oh, oui, elle l'aimait…

Mais en fait, elle n'aurait jamais dû être avec lui. Parce que c'était le meurtrier de ses parents qui avait causé cela, et que ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle avait cru. Ce n'était pas son ancien fiancé qui devait être lui aussi dévasté.

.

* * *

.

Je vous laisse libre de vos commentaires aujourd'hui et vous souhaite un JOYEUX NOËL !


	8. Chapitre VII

**Chapitre VII**

**On ne réfléchit à sa vie que quand on fait des erreurs.** – Dr House.

Le sang battait dans ses tempes, tourbillonnait avec violence, déstabilisant, mais aussi tellement enivrant… Pulsions meurtrières qui lui donnait la force d'y croire, d'y penser, d'imaginer le meurtre de celui qui avait détruit la vie de sa chérie…

Ainsi, songea-t-il sombrement, Lily n'avait nulle raison d'haïr Potter. Tous d'eux n'étaient que les victimes d'un horrible complot, de quelque chose de bien plus grands qu'eux… Et le seul tort de Potter, c'était d'avoir le rat pour ami. Mais Severus ne pouvait rien dire à ce sujet. Lui avait eu des fréquentations bien pires…

Où pouvait bien se terrer le meurtrier ? Il n'était pas dans sa suite, ni dans la salle de réception, dans celle de restauration ou de détente… La rue commerçante était grande, et dense. L'endroit idéal pour fuir, le pire pour Severus qui se ferait sûrement arrêter avant de pouvoir lancer le moindre sort sur l'infâme. Peu lui importait, cependant. Il s'était juré d'aller au bout de son devoir. Il avait promis de défendre Lily, corps et âme…

Même s'il se faisait arrêter, elle le verrait en héros, elle saurait ce qu'il avait tenté pour elle, à quel point son amour était plus fort que tous les traîtres et les assassins du monde…

Un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, il traversa le jardin, et déboucha sur la rue.

Où pouvait se trouver Pettigrow ? Une multitude de boutiques se trouvaient là. Qu'aimait le rat ? Severus l'ignorait complètement. Il entreprit donc de descendre la rue en guettant chaque coin, détaillant chaque pub, chaque magasin, scrutant les hommes de petite taille…

Il fit six fois le trajet. Rien. Il alla même jusqu'à questionner les passants. Le milieu était plutôt huppé, et il venait de se rappeler que désormais, Pettigrow fréquentait ce genre de personne. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de lui.

Il n'aurait pas voulu s'avouer vaincu, mais la pensée de Lily seule dans leur suite, chamboulée par les révélations le força à faire demi-tour.

Car comme il l'avait promis, il serait toujours là pour elle.

OoOoOoO

\- Lily ?

\- Tu peux venir.

James entra néanmoins avec prudence dans la pièce, craignant que sa présence ne fasse qu'empirer les choses. Lily venait de découvrir qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû le quitter, même s'il était en partie coupable… Mais bien moins, nettement moins que ce qu'elle croyait. Il devait y aller en douceur.

Elle était assise sur l'un des fauteuils, et tournait la tête vers la fenêtre. Lorsqu'il approcha elle délaissa le paysage pour le regarder s'installer sur le siège voisin au sien.

\- Ça va ? murmura-t-il.

\- Bien, dit-elle d'une voix un peu faible. Je sais enfin qui a fait ça… je… je suis en mesure de comprendre, et de porter un vrai jugement. Je me sens libre… Je veux dire, se reprit-elle précipitamment en voyant que le visage de James s'assombrissait, je n'ai plus de questions à me poser à ton sujet ! Tu es toujours celui que j'ai connu, ajouta-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

\- Celui dont tu es tombée amoureuse, dit James.

\- Ou… oui, fit Lily avec perplexité. C'est vrai. Mais maintenant, on pourra reprendre un nouveau départ. Faire comme avant.

\- Comme avant ? demanda James en sentant son cœur s'emballer.

\- Oui, fit la jeune femme en souriant. Avant. Quand on était tous amis.

James retira brusquement sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Lily… Je… je n'ai jamais été ami avec toi, dit-il d'une voix brisée. Je t'ai toujours aimée. Toujours.

Elle détourna les yeux, fixant le sol lustré.

\- Pour moi avant c'était… nos fiançailles… notre septième année… quand tu me détestais. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes à nouveau. Et nous ne pouvons pas retourner à Poudlard. Alors…

Le ton de sa voix monta, interrogation et espoir informulés, mais qu'il ne pouvait plus garder secrets, parce que c'était bien trop évident. Tout le monde le savait…

\- James, dit doucement Lily, _moi_, j'ai été amie avec toi. Et je pense que c'était nos meilleurs moments.

\- Les moments où je devais me taire, ne surtout pas parler de rendez-vous ou de cadeaux, tu veux dire ? s'exclama James en bondissant de son fauteuil. Ceux où je devais faire comme si je ne t'avais jamais rien demandé ? Où je devais me comporter comme si tu ignorais que j'étais amoureux de toi, alors que tu le savais parfaitement ?

\- James, je ne…

\- N'essaie pas de trouver des excuses. J'ai souffert durant cette période, et tu faisais comme si de rien était. Tu voudrais qu'on revienne à _ça_ ? Alors que tu sais parfaitement que je ne pourrai pas ?

\- Dans ce cas, que veux-tu ?

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, cette fois, faisant passer dans son regard tout ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à lui faire comprendre avec les mots. Visiblement, les mots « mariage » et « passé » n'avaient plus de sens pour James qui s'obstinait, et ne voulait entendre – ou même comprendre – que ce qu'il souhaitait.

S'abstenant de répondre à Lily, James se pencha vers elle, saisissant son visage entre ses mains.

OoOoOoO

Il continua de scruter les environs en revenant à l'hôtel, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Pettigrow avait dû réaliser qu'ils savaient, et il avait pris la fuite. Pas très dur, avec le scandale qu'ils avaient fait dans le hall… Mais, se rappela soudain Severus, toutes les affaires du rat étaient encore dans sa suite… Il allait donc revenir…

Sev posa la main sur sa poche, et se détendit en sentant la baguette entre sa cuisse et sa main. Oh oui, il avait au moins ça… Il saurait accueillir Pettigrow. Il ne le raterait pas.

Il était arrivé à son étage, et marcha jusqu'à leur numéro. La porte était entrebâillée, sans doute Lily ne l'avait-elle pas fermée correctement, trop tourneboulée pour y prêter attention. Il connaissait ce genre de sentiments. Quand tout explosait face à vous, et que la seule solution possible était d'observer les dégâts sans rien dire, en pouvant uniquement pleurer sur son sort…

Il entendait du bruit venant du petit salon. Les sourcils froncés, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la suite.

Lily et James étaient assis côte à côte sur les fauteuils contre la baie vitrée, penchés l'un vers l'autre… La main de James dans les cheveux de Lily, leurs deux bouches jointes…

Il ne vit pas les mains de Lily posées sur les genoux de son ex-fiancé pour tenter de le repousser, ni ne remarqua sa passivité.

Devant lui étaient réapparus les adolescents de Poudlard.

Il plongea la main dans poche et en sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur le couple auquel il jeta sans attendre un sortilège.

Mais James avait de bon réflexes – il en avait toujours eu. Il sentit la présence de son ennemi, et se détacha promptement de Lily. Il glissa du fauteuil, et se plaqua sur le sol, le ventre par terre. Le sort fusa au-dessus de sa tête, et mourut sur la vitre.

Écumant de rage, Severus pointa sa baguette sur l'homme étendu à ses pieds, enfin à sa merci. C'avait trop longtemps été le contraire.

Quatre contre un. Toujours. Un seul d'entre eux avait-il jamais eu pitié de lui ? Non. Ils riaient. S'amusaient de sa vulnérabilité. L'exposaient à l'école toute entière. Une personne le défendait. Lily. Elle avait fini avec Potter, mais malgré toute sa colère, il savait qu'il ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Il l'avait insultée de la pire manière qui soit. Du pire mot qui ait jamais existé.

Mais cette fois ? Que lui avait-il fait qui puisse le discréditer et ramener Potter sur le devant de la scène ? Il avait suffi qu'elle découvre que celui qu'elle avait aimé était innocent, et elle retournait dans ses bras… Son amour pour Severus était-il aussi volage, aussi fragile que cela ? Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Tout à son bonheur, il n'avait pas remarqué que lui seul se donnait vraiment. Ces derniers jours, pourtant, il avait noté une différence… Depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, elle n'était pas la même.

C'était évident.

Et Severus, l'homme de l'ombre, ne restait jamais bien longtemps dans la lumière. Déjà, il se trouvait évincé.

\- COMMENT OSES-TU ?

\- Je ne…, commença Lily, l'air affolé.

\- Tais-toi, gronda-t-il. Je commence à connaître la musique.

\- Mais… pas du tout ! s'écria Lily. Sev, je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! James, dis-le lui !

\- Oh, c'est James maintenant ? ironisa Severus.

James, toujours au sol devant la baguette de Rogue, ne dit pas un mot.

\- James, je t'en prie ! le supplia Lily en se levant de son fauteuil.

\- On dirait que ton petit copain n'a pas envie de mentir pour toi, fit Severus, écumant de rage.

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge, répéta Lily, au bord des larmes. Et il n'est pas…

Severus baissa les yeux vers Potter, à ses pieds.

\- Je pourrai te faire subir les pires souffrances, dit-il en le regardant d'un air méprisant, tandis que Lily hoquetait. Parce que, vois-tu, cette fois, c'est toi qui es à terre, et moi qui ai une baguette. Mais moi, j'aime vraiment Lily. Alors la seule chose que je te ferai, c'est _ça_…

Il avança un peu, leva un pied, et l'écrasa sur le visage de James, faisant tomber ses lunettes à terre, lui brisant le nez, du quel se mit à rapidement à couler le sang.

\- James ! s'écria Lily en accourant vers lui.

Elle se pencha à côté du jeune homme gémissant et grimaçant de douleur, et l'aida doucement à se relever.

\- Pourquoi, Sev ? Pourquoi tu… pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Je ne le voulais, pas je te le jure !

\- Si c'était vrai, Potter t'aurait défendu. Après tout, Potter est _toujours_ honnête…

\- James, dis-le-lui ! fit Lily d'une voix qui montait dangereusement dans les aigus. Dis-le-lui !

Le Poursuiveur porta une main à sa bouche ensanglantée et secoua mollement la tête.

\- James…, sanglota la jeune femme.

Severus observa la femme qu'il aimait regarder son ennemi de toujours avec compassion et inquiétude. Il se tint bien droit, et avec un mouvement de cape très théâtral, se retourna et quitta la pièce sans que Lily ne tente de le retenir.

Il aurait dû le savoir.

Après tout, elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'alliance pour aimer Potter.

OoOoOoO

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

Elle ne semblait pas être trop en colère. Juste très déçue – et épuisée.

\- Pourquoi, James ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il t'avait quittée. Vous êtes mariés. Il reviendra.

\- Tu lui as fait trop de mal… Et en le blessant lui, c'est aussi moi que tu atteins.

Le ton de sa voix perdait subitement quelques degrés.

Elle changeait brusquement. C'était ce qui le déstabilisait. Il ne savait jamais à quelle Lily il parlait. Tandis qu'avec Nina… Les yeux émeraude le regardaient toujours avec franchise. C'était loin d'être le cas avec Lily.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu cherches à être blessée. Tu es partie bouleversée, en train de pleurer après avoir appris que c'était Peter… Mais tu ne veux pas de mon soutien !

\- Tu n'avais pas à m'embrasser ! fulmina Lily.

\- C'était une erreur, admit James. Seulement, ensuite, tu sembles inquiète pour moi, mais dès que Rogue part, tu recommences à t'énerver après moi ! Alors, quel jeu joues-tu ?

\- Je ne joue pas. Et tu n'as rien à me dire à propos de mon comportement. Oublierais-tu que, pas plus tard que ce matin, tu m'as complètement snobée dès l'arrivée de la pimbêche ?

\- Tu veux parler de Nina ? Tu ne peux pas être jalouse d'elle, dit-il en échappant un petit rire.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse.

\- Pas du tout, confirma James avec un sourire narquois.

Il posa ses mains par terre pour prendre appui sur le sol et se relever, mais ne put retenir une grimace. Lily retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil, les bras croisés, attendant une explication. Il clopina jusqu'à sa place et s'y affala avec un soupir de soulagement. L'expression de Lily n'avait pas changé, et elle ne lui adresserait visiblement pas la parole avant qu'il ne lui présente des excuses. Ou n'approfondisse ses explications.

\- De vous deux, c'est Nina qui devrait être jalouse. Et elle ne l'est même pas.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? fit Lily en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu n'as encore pas deviné ? Je suis… _sorti_ avec elle parce qu'elle a tes yeux, avant tout. Elle fait la même taille, aussi. Et puis… ça me faisait tellement de bien de voir un sourire, et des yeux comme les tiens avec une étincelle dans le regard, comme autrefois…

\- Sors d'ici.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sors, James… s'il te plaît.

Le ton, d'abord sec, devint plus hésitant. Levant la tête vers Lily, il s'aperçut qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, et que ses yeux se mouillaient de larmes.

\- Je voudrais que tu sortes, répéta-t-il.

\- Pas si c'est pour que tu te mettes à pleurer, protesta-t-il.

\- J'ai versé tellement de larmes aujourd'hui qu'un peu plus ou un peu ne changera pas grand-chose. Et crois-moi, ce n'est rien comparé à lorsque j'ai appris que…

James, qui avait fini par se lever et avait fait quelques pas vers la porte, s'immobilisa.

\- Lorsque quoi ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Va-t'en.

\- Non.

\- Il y a eu assez de dégâts aujourd'hui, alors n'insiste pas, James.

\- Tu étais jalouse de Nina quelques secondes plus tôt, et maintenant tu veux me virer de ta suite. On dirait que tu cherches à dissimuler tes véritables sentiments, fit-il remarquer.

\- Je ne cache rien du tout. Il ne nous reste plus que deux semaines avant la Commémoration, et après, nos chemins se sépareront, et pour toujours cette fois. J'irai voir Dumbledore, lui expliquerai ce qu'il s'est passé, puis Severus et moi pourront enfin nous poser quelque part, et…

\- Et fonder une famille ?

Lily rougit.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'était hier, l'époque où c'était avec moi que tu faisais tous ces projets. Et…

Et Lily lui semblait si lointaine, à présent… Pourtant, par moments, il la voyait, telle qu'elle avait été. La Lily qu'il aimait était toujours là, et il était bien décidé à la récupérer.

OoOoOoO

Trahi, encore une fois. Humilié, comme d'habitude.

Il l'avait aidée à remonter la pente. Il lui avait offert tout ce qu'il avait, s'était dévoué à elle corps et âme. Mais le démon Potter était présent, guettant le moindre faux pas. C'était lui qui les liguait l'un contre l'autre. Et après les dernières révélations, Lily avait cédé…

Lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec Pettigrow, il s'en prendrait au Poursuiveur. Les temps changeaient, la rue tournait. Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard, et dans le monde réel, Severus pouvait s'avérer tout aussi dangereux que Potter, voire plus… Car après tout, il avait passé un certain temps en compagnie des Mangemorts…

Il venait de fouiller la chambre du rat, et en tombant sur ses dossiers de travail, il s'était dit qu'il devrait aller faire un tour chez les entreprises Pettigrow… Le voyage prendrait un certain temps, puisqu'il lui faudrait retourner en Angleterre, mais qu'étaient deux semaines comparées au reste de sa vie en compagnie de Lily ?

OoOoOoO

\- Tu as entraînement de Quidditch, rappela Sirius à son meilleur ami en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

James était dans la salle de restauration, assis seul à une table dans un coin, le regard perdu dans le vide.

\- Je sais, répondit-il.

\- Tu es déjà en retard.

\- Je n'irai pas.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu es en équipe nationale, à présent ! Ils ne toléreront pas que tu ne viennes que quand tu le veux. Tu as changé de niveau, James.

\- Ils comprendront pour cette fois, dit le jeune homme en se levant. Il s'agit de quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis bien longtemps. Des années, en vérité.

Sirius le regarda partir sans rien dire. C'était à son tour de se sentir seul, et de ne plus dormir la nuit. Une semaine s'était écoulée. Une semaine qui ne laissait plus de place au doute. Car Peter n'était pas revenu.

Sirius s'assit à la place de James, et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. La guerre était finie depuis deux ans, mais elle continuait de faire des ravages. Comme il aurait aimé que Remus soit là… Le loup-garou lui manquait plus jamais.

James s'était toujours reproché sa mort. Mais on murmurait que c'était à cause de l'espion, qu'il avait renseigné les Mangemorts, et que c'était pur cette raison que cela avaient réussi à vaincre un loup en pleine fureur.

C'était donc Peter qui l'avait condamné… Était-ce possible ? Il y avait le duo Sirius-James, et le duo Remus-Peter. Peter était bien plus proche de Remus que de James ou de Sirius, et il l'aurait tué ? Ensuite, il avait détruit la vie de James… Le seul auquel il ne s'en était pour l'instant pas pris était Sirius. Alors que c'était entre Sirius et Peter qu'il y avait la plus grande distance. Sans les autres, ils n'auraient probablement jamais été amis. Mais ils l'étaient devenus, et c'était ce qui comptait.

OoOoOoO

Dumbledore n'avait pas été franc avec lui, mais il lui avait révélé une chose que James n'avait jamais répétée, comme il l'avait juré à son ancien directeur. C'était la condition pour que celui-ci lui confie ce secret. Un secret bien lourd… Celui qui avait rongé James, encore plus que l'abandon de Lily. C'avait été extrêmement dur de résister à la tentation… Mais il y était parvenu, et sans que quiconque ne se mette en travers de son chemin.

Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour obtenir un titre de transport vers l'Australie, ainsi qu'un billet de retour pour deux ? Pas trop longtemps, espérait-il. Rogue était à la recherche de Peter, et il devait être revenu avant le retour de ce dernier. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le mari de Lily se mêle à cette affaire. Elle ne concernait que James et Lily.

Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir Kim. Il n'aurait jamais pensé lui être autant redevable un jour. Et puis, si elle avait été une grande amie de Lily lors de leurs premières années à Poudlard, ce n'avait plus du tout été le cas vers la fin… Et les choses s'étaient encore gâtées lorsqu'elle était sortie avec James au début de leur septième année. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué son choix, mais cela ne rendait pas James plus enthousiaste pour autant.

Kim était de Sang-Pur, cousine des Serpentard les plus odieux. Elle était très froide de prime abord, mais elle était la plus fidèle des amis, et lorsqu'on la connaissait mieux, on découvrait qu'elle pouvait se montrer très joyeuse, et sa langue acérée avait été la cause de bien des fous rires. Mais petit à petit, elle s'était détachée de ses camarades. Ils avaient appris que sa sœur Cracmolle était malade, et elles avaient fui à l'étranger dès la fin des études de Kim. Depuis, nul n'avait eu la moindre nouvelle de Kim. Aussi, sept ans après, il se demandait comment se dérouleraient leurs retrouvailles… Surtout lorsqu'elle apprendrait pourquoi il était venu.

Kim était devenue tellement particulière… À la fin, il ne parvenait plus à deviner ce qu'elle pensait, et doutait toujours d'elle. Mais si Dumbledore…

En soupirant, James s'avança vers l'employée des transports, et commanda son billet pour l'Australie. En priant pour qu'elle n'alerte pas tout le département du Texas de la présence du joueur de Quidditch. Car sinon son entraîneur rappliquerait en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

OoOoOoO

Lily avait un rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Enfin, _Sev et elle_ avaient un rendez-vous. Mais cela luis emblait évident qu'elle devrait s'y rendre seule. Elle devrait tenir encore une semaine jusqu'à la cérémonie. Pourvu que Severus soit revenu d'ici là… Elle avait subi des réflexions désagréables et des questions incongrues toute la semaine. Elle avait hâte qu'il revienne, et qu'enfin, ils puissent partir loin d'ici. Loin de James…

Elle avait encore son discours à rédiger, songea-t-elle avec découragement. Elle en avait déjà fait un, mais après relecture, il lui avait paru extrêmement plat et insipide. Elle devait y apporter quelque chose de plus profond.

En fait, elle savait parfaitement de quoi elle devrait parler, mais elle n'osait pas. Que dirait Severus ? Encore faudrait-il qu'il revienne… Ils n'avaient pas passé un seul jour loin l'un de l'autre depuis presque deux ans. Elle sentait comme un vide en elle. Un vide que seul Severus pouvait combler, comme il l'avait fait jusque-là. Par Merlin, mais comme avait-elle fait avant ? Avant qu'il ne vienne à sa rescousse, lorsqu'elle était perdue, brisée…

\- Bonjour, Lily.

Elle connaissait cette voix suave et mesurée, et n'avait absolument pas envie de parler à la personne dont elle provenait. Elle ne l'avait pas fait jusqu'à présent, s'appliquant à éviter et détester soigneusement la jeune femme. Mais elle était face à elle, sur son chemin, et Lily n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui répondre.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle du bout des lèvres en regardant le sol pour ne pas avoir à croiser ces yeux vers identiques aux siens.

\- Aurais-tu vu James ?

\- Non, répondit sèchement Lily. Il doit avoir entraînement.

\- Il n'est pas là-bas.

\- Eh bien j'ignore où il se trouve ! s'exaspéra Lily.

\- Tu dois bien avoir une petite idée, non ?

\- Pas la moindre. Va voir Sirius.

Nina sourit.

\- Sirius ne veut pas me parler.

\- Vraiment ? fit Lily d'un ton faussement étonné. Je me demande pourquoi.

Elle s'écarta, et passa sur le côté. La pimbêche n'était jamais venue lui parler, mais comme elle ne trouvait plus James, elle se souvenait brusquement de l'existence de Lily.

Alors que Lily s'apprêtait récupérer sa baguette, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Sirius lui faire signe. S'excusant auprès de l'hôtesse, elle se dirigea vers le jeune homme.

\- James a disparu, lui annonça-t-il aussitôt.

\- Que veux-tu dire par « disparu » ?

\- Il n'est plus dans l'hôtel. Et on vient d'apprendre qu'il a été vu à Austin, au département des transports magiques. Pour des raisons de confidentialité l'employée a refusé de nous révéler où il se rendait, mais elle travaille dans la section étrangère, ce qui signifie qu'il a quitté le pays…

\- Tu as peur qu'il ne traque Peter ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça. Je l'ai vu ce matin. Il m'a parlé de quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire depuis des années. J'ignore quoi.

\- Depuis… des années ? répéta Lily d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu as une idée de ce que ça peut être ? demanda Sirius avec une pointe d'espoir.

\- Oh, Merlin, fit Lily en pâlissant subitement.

Elle sentit qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir sur ses jambes, et s'accrocha à une colonne de marbre, et laissa glisser sur les marches. Il avait appris ce qu'elle avait fait… et, fidèle à son habitude, allait y mettre le bazar, au mépris de ce que Dumbledore et elle avaient construit.

.

* * *

.

Il n'y en avait pas la dernière fois, mais elles reviennent aujourd'hui ! Mes questions !

1\. Severus va-t-il rattraper Peter ?

2\. Pour ceux qui ont lu ma fiction "Un jour ou l'autre', vous aurez reconnu Kim... j'aime bien entremêler un peu mes fics ^^

3\. Qu'est-ce que James est parti faire ?

4\. Je vous annonce que la fiction est bientôt finie...

5\. Avez-vous aimé ?

Suite le mercredi 28 avec :** Ceux qui souffrent le plus sont ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent.**


	9. Chapitre VIII

Hello ! C'est dans ce chapitre que vous saurez ce qu'il est advenu de **Harry** !

Deux options s'offraient à moi quant à la suite, je pouvais choisir une version courte, et ce chapitre aurait été l'avant-dernier. Mais j'ai décidé de poursuivre certaines pistes dont j'avais eu idée, donc "Un coeur, c'est lourd à porter" va continuer un peu plus longtemps que prévu... Pas trop non plus, parce que je voudrais me consacrer à ma prochaine fiction :** Your Past is Just a Story** : "Lucy, une américaine douce et agréable, de sang sorcier, et Lucie, une française colérique et fière, de sang moldu débarquent à Poudlard pour se cacher de Voldemort qui contrôle le pays depuis la mort de Dumbledore en 1996. Elles feront chavirer les cœurs de Drago et George, mais elles semblent avoir traversé de dures épreuves, et cachent un secret de taille.. DM/OC, GW/OC"

Quant aux genres de cette fic, j'hésite. **Romance**, évidemment. Mais en deuxième, pensez-vous que **Mystery** convienne ?

Ah, et j'ai changé le résumé, aussi.

Disclaimer : cette fiction est de moi, mais l'univers, de JKR.

.

* * *

**Chapitre VIII**

**Ceux qui souffrent le plus sont ceux qui ne savent ce qu'ils veulent.**

\- Bienvenue à Canberra. Il est trois heures cinquante-deux du matin. La température extérieure est de trente-sept degrés Fahrenheit, ou trois degrés Celsius. Bon séjour en Australie.

James frissonna lorsqu'il arriva. Il était à l'intérieur, mais déjà, il sentait le froid. Il avait quitté Austin à presque onze heures, sous un soleil resplendissant, vêtu d'une robe à manche courte, moins de vingt-quatre heures après avoir quitté l'hôtel à Dallas. Il ne comptait pas rester longtemps, mais ses bras nus ne supporteraient pas cette froide température, même s'il ne restait qu'ici brièvement. Il aurait sans doute le temps d'acheter quelque chose de chaud avant que son Portoloin suivant ne parte. Portoloin qu'il devait d'ailleurs aller réserver.

\- Bonjour, dit-il à l'employé encore endormi. Je voudrais une correspondance pour Cooktown.

L'homme leva des yeux étonnés vers lui, et fouilla dans ses papiers en baillant.

\- Voici les horaires, dit-il à James en lui tendant un feuillet. Vous travaillez dans le coin ? Je crois vous avoir déjà vu quelque part.

\- Oh non, je ne suis qu'un simple touriste, répondit James en plissant les yeux.

\- Drôle d'idée d'aller dans un trou aussi paumé pour une première fois en Australie. Y a rien à voir, là-bas.

James se retint d'ajouter qu'il n'avait jamais dit que c'était la première fois qu'il venait dans le pays. Il avait de la chance que l'homme ne soit pas très bien réveillé. Car s'il le reconnaissait, les journaux du midi aux États-Unis ne manqueraient pas de mentionner sa fugue. Et il ne devait surtout pas être suivi.

\- Il y a un départ à quatre heures cinq, constata James, étonné.

\- Mmm, marmonna l'employé.

James baissa les yeux vers sa montre. Quatre heures une. Autant pour son gilet.

\- Merci ! s'exclama-t-il en posant d'un coup sec la feuille des horaire sur le comptoir, avant de partir en courant.

\- Vous n'avez même pas payé ! s'écria l'employé.

Mais c'était trop tard. James était déjà parti dans le couloir des départs au sein du pays.

OoOoOoO

\- Il est en Australie, annonça Sirius en déboulant dans la suite de Lily.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? s'écria cette dernière en bondissant du fauteuil où elle avait passé les dernières heures à ressasser ses sombres pensées.

\- C'est dans le journal ! s'exclama le jeune homme en brandissant un exemplaire d'un magazine à ragots. Un employé l'a reconnu, il y a environ une demi-heure.

\- Fais voir, dit Lily en le lui arrachant des mains.

Elle parcourut les gros titres, puis releva la tête, les sourcils froncés, l'air inquiet.

\- Mais que fait-il là-bas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius tout aussi angoissé.

\- On ne pourra jamais être là-bas à temps.

\- Moi non, c'est certain, mais toi, tu es le prix Potion de l'année, je suis sûr que tu peux obtenir un Portoloin dans le quart d'heure.

\- Je ne veux pas de scandale. Les gens commenceront à parler dès qu'ils sauront que je suis partie en douce, et sans Severus qui plus est. Les gens réagissent toujours pareil, je le sais pour l'avoir trop enduré.

\- S'il te plaît, Lily. Pour James…

\- Mais qu'est James pour moi ? lui demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres. Je suis mariée à Severus. Et je ne suis plus amoureuse de James…

\- Tu continues de t'inquiéter à propos de lui, fit remarquer Sirius d'une voix subitement refroidie. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne te sentais pas concernée.

\- Mais Sirius, je ne peux pas faire quelque chose de plus !

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Tu ne vas tout de même pas le laisser tomber alors que tout s'éclaire enfin ! Ni lui ni toi n'avez jamais voulu ce qu'il s'est produit. Et c'est votre dernière chance pour fermer cette partie de votre passé.

OoOoOoO

Il faisait plus chaud dans cette partie du pays, située plus au nord que Canberra, malgré le vent qui soufflait assez fort. Cooktown. Un nom qu'aucun sortilège d'amnésie n'aurait jamais pu lui faire oublier. La seule certitude à laquelle il s'était rattaché toutes ces années. Le désespoir, l'envie de partir pour toujours, Sirius et Peter n'avaient su les faire disparaître. Il se rappelait alors que quelqu'un l'attendait, réclamerait un jour l'homme qui aurait dû être à ses côtés depuis le début. Cela lui fournissait le courage nécessaire pour continuer, dépasser ses pensées noires, ne pas prêter attention aux heures sombres.

Il l'avait souvent imaginé. La forme de son visage, la couleur de ses cheveux, la forme de ses yeux…

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Kim, se répéta-t-il. Qui était-elle à présent ? Elle était si changeante… Avec l'âge, aurait-elle acquis une unique personnalité ? James ignorait si cela plus aisé ou non de dialoguer avec une Kim qui saurait enfin ce qu'elle veut. Car si ce qu'elle souhaitait était son départ, que pourrait-il faire ? Dumbledore était visiblement contre lui. Il lui avait fait porter la responsabilité de l'assassin… Avait-il su, dès le début, que Peter était le coupable, l'espion que tous cherchaient ?

Si c'était le cas, il s'était bien joué d'eux, en repoussant le drame de cinq années. En choisissant de donner Lily à Severus…

Il lui fallait encore marcher sur deux kilomètres, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas transplaner hors des États-Unis et du Royaume-Uni. Elle habitait à deux kilomètres de Cooktown, au bord de l'océan. Il aurait pu situer sa maison sur une carte à une rapidité et une précision fulgurantes. Un pays, une ville, un lieu qui lui étaient aussi familier que si lui-même y avait vécu.

Il marcha vite. Dix minutes plus tard, il voyait la demeure se profiler à l'horizon, dans la nuit. Cinq minutes après, il était devant.

La maison était modeste, de plein pied, avec des murs blancs. Le petit jardin était délimité par des barrières blanches, l'herbe coupée ras, quelques fleurs d'hiver, des fleurs sorcières qu'il devait sûrement voir parce qu'il était un sorcier.

James poussa le portillon, et avança dans la petite allée de gravier. Il se sentait étrangement calme. Serein, apaisé. Il n'était plus du tout angoissé, n'avait plus peur de ce qu'il allait trouver.

Il frappa à la porte, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait une sonnette. Il appuya dessus après avoir attendu quelques secondes, et réalisé que personne ne l'avait entendu.

_Ding, dong._

Cette fois, quelqu'un bougea. Il entendait du mouvement. Des bruits de pas. La poignée tourna, et elle apparut devant lui.

OoOoOoO

\- Je dois être revenu pour ce soir dix-huit heures, tempêtait Lily. Je n'ai pas le temps de me rendre de l'autre bout du globe !

\- C'est trop tard, tu as accepté, lui rappela Sirius d'un ton sec en allongeant le pas pour la distancer. Et tu n'as pas le droit de lui tourner le dos maintenant. Lui n'a jamais abandonné !

\- Il aurait dû. Il n'a rien à attendre de moi.

\- Vraiment ? ragea Sirius en appuyant de toutes ses forces sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Il a vécu l'enfer pendant cinq ans, ignorant totalement pourquoi _tu_ l'avais quitté.

\- Je ne pouvais pas m'en douter. Et c'est à cause de lui si on se retrouve à partir en catastrophe pour l'Australie, rappela-t-elle en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Il m'a embrassée !

Sirius leva les yeux vers le plafond, et contempla le décor pour ne pas lui répondre. Et surtout, rester calme. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rendez-de-chaussée, Lily poursuivit avec plus d'animation encore :

\- Et puis, ne le fais passer pour la victime sur tous les plans. Il n'a pas été si malheureux pendant ces cinq années. Il avait la compagnie de Nina.

Sirius baissa si brusquement la tête qu'il failli se rompre le coup, et la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- Tu…

\- Est-ce de moi dont vous parlez ?

\- Allons bon, grommela Lily. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle.

\- Vous avez-vu le journal ? fit Nina en approchant d'une démarche chaloupée, une main devant sa bouche ouverte aux lèvres parfaitement dessinées au crayon violet, ses yeux verts écarquillés, ses longs cils papillonnant à grande vitesse. James est en Australie !

Sirius, en retenant un gros soupir, déclara :

\- On sait, on va le chercher. Peux-tu…

\- Oh, fit Nina de sa voix grave et mesurée, aux intonations calculées, je vais vous accompagner dans ce cas. Je peux vous obtenir un titre de transport en moins de cinq minutes. Voir même deux, pour un joueur de Quidditch aussi canon, continua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

\- Merci, coupa sèchement Lily, mais moi aussi je peux en obtenir un avec une _extrême_ rapidité.

\- Vous n'avez pas le charisme nécessaire, déclara Nina après lui avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil de la tête au pied.

\- Je suis le Prix Potion.

\- On ne sait plus quoi inventer de nos jours, soupira élégamment Nina. Mais si vous pensez que votre carton peut vous accorder un passeport à tous les deux, je ne vais pas vous contredire. Je vous accompagne, au cas où, d'accord ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire à l'adresse de Sirius.

\- On peut se débrouiller, assura celui-ci.

\- Oui, absolument, approuva immédiatement Lily en hochant la tête, prête à rejoindre le parti de Sirius pour tenir tête à cette femme qui s'immisçait dans sa vie. Dans leur vie.

\- Nous perdons du temps à argumenter comme des enfants. Je suis libre d'aller où je veux, vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher de me rendre au Département des Transports si c'est ce que je souhaite.

\- Je le crains, murmura Sirius.

Nina sourit.

\- Je croyais qu'on perdait du temps ? rappela Lily.

\- Vous voilà bien pressée, tout à coup, commenta Nina.

\- Nous perdons du temps, répéta simplement Lily.

\- Qu'est-il allé faire là-bas ? demanda Nina alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes de l'hôtel.

\- Nous l'ignorons, répondit laconiquement Sirius.

\- Il est pourtant ton meilleur ami. Les quatre Maraudeurs… L'un est mort, l'autre parti. N'en reste plus que deux…

Lily serra les poings. Ainsi, elle savait pour le groupe soudé qu'ils avaient formé ? Soit, mais elle n'en saurait jamais autant que Lily. Lily qui avait tant partagé avec les quatre garçons… Jusqu'à ce que, petit à petit, chacun disparaisse. James allait-il partir à son tour ? Et elle n'était plus amie avec Sirius. Alors, elle les aurait perdus à jamais, les quatre Gryffondor qui l'avaient si souvent soutenue, si souvent aidée, malgré ses continuelles réprimandes pour leurs bêtises…

OoOoOoO

Kim avait beaucoup vieilli. Elle avait pourtant le même âge que lui – vingt-cinq ans – mais il lui en aurait facilement donné dix de plus s'il l'avait rencontrée aujourd'hui pour la première fois. Des rides marquaient son front, ses yeux, sa fossette sur la joue droite. Ses cheveux blonds, tirés en arrière, semblaient avoir considérablement éclairci, bien loin du doré d'autrefois. Seul son regard était identique – et c'est à cela qu'il fut certain que c'était elle, et non un sosie presque parfait. Bleu glacial, un regard polaire, qui jugeait en permanence le monde qui l'entourait, qui ne laissait entrevoir aucune émotion, hormis un profond dédain pour les interlocuteurs de la jeune femme.

\- James ? dit-elle d'une voix rauque, bien différente du souvenir que James en avait.

\- Oui, c'est moi, confirma-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Oh, Merlin, échappa-t-elle avant de se reprendre très vite, et sa voix redevint celle que James connaissait, plate, froide, sans émotion. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je suis venu pour…

C'étaient des mots qu'il n'avait jamais employés, pas même lorsqu'il était seul, pas plus en pensées. Cela lui semblait être des mots pour d'autres. Lui n'était pas dans cette situation, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant si, et ce depuis cinq ans. Cinq ans dans une petite semaine.

\- Pour Harry.

Kim plissa les yeux, tandis qu'il sentait la moiteur revenir, et son cœur repartir au galop. Il se passa une main dans la nuque, gêné de devoir affronter le regard glacial de son ancienne amie. Et ex-petite amie, accessoirement.

\- Oh, fit-elle en plissant les yeux. Après tout ce temps ?

\- Oui, répondit James tout en ignorant s'il s'agissait d'un reproche ou d'une constatation. Avant, il n'aurait pas eu la vie qu'il méritait si je l'avais pris avec moi. Maintenant…

\- Parce que tu comptes me l'enlever ?

Elle était accrochée à la porte, qu'elle repoussa imperceptiblement, augmentant la distance entre elle et James toujours dehors.

\- Je ne…, fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ne put s'empêcher de grelotter, refroidi parce qu'il avait subitement cessé de marcher, ce qui l'avait réchauffé un peu.

\- Entre, dit Kim. Mais chuchote et évite de faire du bruit.

\- Merci.

La maison, plongée dans la pénombre, était très simplette. À peine si elle faisait penser à une maison sorcière. Juste une baguette posée sur un meuble, et quelques photos animées. Tout était blanc : le sol, le mur et le plafond. Il faisait bon, sans doute grâce à un sort, et James s'assit sur ue chaise à la table de la cuisine, face à Kim.

\- Qu'es-tu venu faire ici, James ?

\- Je voulais voir Harry.

\- Cinq ans ont passé.

James baissa la tête vers ses mains.

\- Savais-tu dès le début ?

\- Oui, admit-il.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de survenir autant de temps après, siffla Kim.

\- Je suis désolée, s'empressa de dire James. Comme je te l'ai dit, je voulais le meilleur pour mon… pour… pour Harry.

\- Et à présent, tu estimes que je ne suis plus à la hauteur ?

\- Non. Mais j'aimerais qu'il me connaisse. Qu'il sache qui est son père… qui est sa mère.

Kim tapa du poing sur la table, s'emportant contre James, ce qui était rare chez elle qui gardait toujours son sang-froid.

\- Il ne connaîtra pas sa mère, déclara-t-elle fermement en haussant la voix.

\- Comment ça ? s'exclama James un peu trop fort, choqué ?

\- Il en a déjà une, répondit froidement Kim.

\- Oui, Lily.

\- Et moi, qui suis-je ? Sa nourrice ?

\- Kim, je t'en prie… j'ai beaucoup souffert ces dernières années…

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, Potter ! J'ai tout perdu avec la guerre ! Je suis venue me réfugier ici pour que ma sœur, cracmolle, soit saine et sauve loin de notre famille conservatrice ! J'ai rompu contact avec tout le monde !

\- Mais elle est en sécurité maintenant ! Tu as fait cela par amour et…

\- Elle est morte. Elle est morte de maladie, six mois plus tard. Une maladie moldue contre laquelle personne ne peut rien, et elle est morte dans un hôpital, au milieu des mourants, loin des siens, à l'autre bout du monde ! J'étais la seule à son enterrement, seule avec une petite dizaine des membres de l'équipe médicale. Plus personne ne se souvient d'elle. Je suis la seule à penser encore à elle. Un jour, elle sera complètement oubliée.

\- Je me souviens d'elle, rétorqua James.

\- Oh oui, mon cher _cousin_, fulmina Kim. Tu ne savais même pas qu'elle était morte. Centré autour de ton propre bonheur, de tes soi-disant malheurs.

\- Ne parle pas de ce dont tu n'es pas au courant.

\- Tu t'es bien permis de le faire. Sors d'ici, je n'ai plus rien à te dire.

\- Je suis venu pour mon fils, répliqua James.

Kim se dressa devant lui, tremblante de colère, les yeux brillants, où commençaient à poindre des larmes de rage.

\- Il n'est pas ton fils. Je l'ai adopté dès que la guerre a été finie. Je suis sa mère. Sa seule famille. Et personne n'a le droit de se dresser contre nous.

OoOoOoO

Il aurait un cadavre sur les bras à la fin de la journée, c'était certain. Nina paradait, talons aiguilles et robe violette, accordée à ses lèvres et son maquillage pailleté. Elle souriait constamment, un sourire éclatant, et Sirius avait même pu voir une petite perle argenté sur l'une de ses dents. Il fallait reconnaître que Lily, à côté, faisait pâle figure. Elle était rabougrie, s'exécutait de mauvaise volonté, et ne cessait de lancer des regards assassins à Nina.

Sirius ne savait pas laquelle des deux il assommerait en premier. Lily parce qu'elle voulait toujours avoir raison, et se permettait de juger James, ou bien Nina parce que… parce que c'était Nina. Une vraie pimbêche. Le genre de fille dont on apprécie la compagnie en soirée, c'était tout. Et encore, Sirius préférait les filles plus authentiques. Pas aussi fausse que Miss Marrakech.

\- D'après les rumeurs, il est parti à Cooktown.

Un bled au nord du pays. Sirius espérait qu'il ferait un peu plus chaud qu'à Canberra, parce qu'il faisait bigrement froid par ici. C'était l'hiver dans cet hémisphère, et il était approximativement cinq heures du matin.

\- Nina, tu devrais nous laisser maintenant.

\- Pourquoi donc ? fit-elle, toujours aussi souriante, de sa voix suave.

\- Parce que vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de nos affaires, voilà pourquoi, répliqua Lily, à bout de patience, vertu qui n'avait jamais été son fort.

\- Mais James _est_ mes affaires. On va sortir ensemble, un de ces soirs. Ce serait _tellement_ dommage d'annuler parce qu'il est resté coincé dans un trou paumé, à l'autre bout du monde. Je ne suis pas du genre à laisser tomber quelqu'un… moi.

Sirius soupira.

\- On y va. Et Nina, tu devrais _vraiment_ nous laisser seuls. C'est une affaire entre James et Lily.

\- Oh, mais James m'a tout raconté à propos de leur histoire. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'apprendrai rien de nouveau. Je suis comme une amie… très intime.

\- Vous êtes une étrangère pour moi, la contredit Lily. Je ne vous connais que depuis quelques jours. Ma relation avec James ne vous regarde pas.

\- Pour avoir une relation, il faut être en couple, chérie. Et vous deux n'êtes plus un couple. Je pense que ma présence ferait du bien à James, ajouta-t-elle en hochant la tête pour appuyer ses paroles. Il m'aime beaucoup.

À ce moment précis, Sirius oublia toute son animosité envers Lily, et fusilla à son tour Nina du regard.

\- Rien n'est conclu entre lui et toi. Ne va pas trop vite.

Par Merlin, mais comment avait-il pu l'apprécier un jour ? D'après ses souvenirs, elle n'était pas aussi garce. Mais bon, d'après ses souvenirs, il avait également un bon nombre de Whisky-Pur-Feu lorsqu'il l'avait fréquentée lors de la semaine de vacances de James au Maroc…

\- Notre correspondance est dans cinq minutes. Alors on va tenir jusqu'à Cooktown et on avisera là-bas, dit Sirius pour calmer le jeu.

OoOoOoO

\- Tu…

\- Harry _est_ mon fils. Tu n'es plus rien pour lui, hormis l'homme qui l'a conçu. Rien ni personne ne me l'arrachera. Aucun juge au monde ne nous séparera. Je suis sa mère.

\- Non…, murmura James.

\- _Si_. Tu pensais que j'attendrais patiemment votre retour, à Lily ou à toi ? Que je m'occuperai d'un bébé comme s'il était le mien, et le jour venu, tout serait effacé, il serait à vous ? Je l'ai accepté, durant toute la guerre. J'étais très bien placée pour connaître ses ravages, après tout. Lorsque la paix est arrivée, j'ai attendu. Une semaine s'est écoulée, et personne n'est. J'ai attendu un mois, toujours rien. Trois sont passés, et je me suis dit que vous aviez décidé de l'abandonner, comme on jette quelque chose dont on ne veut pas.

\- Harry aura besoin d'un père, plaida James qui ne réalisait pas encore quel nouveau drame était en train de se jouer, après tant d'années de malheur et de désespoir.

\- Il en a un, dit Kim en levant sa main gauche devant James, assommé par le choc, avachi sur sa chaise.

À son annulaire scintillait dans la pénombre un anneau doré.

\- Qui est-ce ? souffla James.

Il ne le connaissait pas, mais cette question lui semblait essentielle. Un inconnu était devenu le père de la moitié de James, de la moitié de Lily….

\- Un né-Moldu.

\- Un né-Moldu ? s'étonna James. Vraiment ? Tu as toujours été si soucieuse des… convenances.

Toute cette conversation lui paraissait absurde. Il devait rêver. Harry n'était plus son fils, et il était en train de discuter avec Kim de son mari – l'homme qui l'avait remplacé dans le cœur de Harry.

\- Mais alors…, fit James, soudain illuminé par une révélation. Tu auras d'autres enfants ! _Vous_ aurez d'autres enfants ! Tu peux me laisser Harry…

\- Je ne peux pas en avoir. J'ai subi une opération. Jamais je n'en aurai.

OoOoOoO

\- Je ne ferai pas un pas de plus avec _elle_.

\- Séparons-nous. De toute façon, nous ne savons même pas où il est, dit Sirius, excédé.

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent aussitôt, chacun à un bout de la rue. Laquelle Sirius devrait-il suivre ? Nina l'agaçait avec ses airs hautains, mais Lily était imbuvable. Cependant, si Lily tombait sur James, il risquait d'y avoir explosion. Quoique si c'était Nina, ce ne serait probablement pas beaucoup mieux. Enfin, à la base, les problèmes avait commencé avec Lily. Ce fut donc elle qu'il décida de suivre.

La jeune femme tournait dans les rues depuis plus d'un quart d'heure lorsqu'elle s'arrêta brutalement. L'Australie. Elle y était déjà venue plusieurs fois avec Severus… Et elle s'était dit qu'elle devrait rendre visite à quelqu'un, une personne dont elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert, et même si elles ne s'étaient pas quittées en très bon termes, elle avait toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de Kim… Mais pourquoi James irait-il chez Kim ? Oh, oui, il était sorti avec elle, mais ç'avait été si minime, même si à l'époque Lily en avait fait tout un drame… Ils étaient cousins ! Enfin, cousins très éloignés, mais James n'avait plus de famille. Tout de même, Kim n'était pas vraiment le genre de personnes à qui James irait se confier… Et s'il l'avait fait auparavant, Sirius l'aurait su, et aurait deviné ses intentions. Mais combien de choses lui étaient passées sous les yeux ? Il n'avait jamais deviné, ne s'était jamais douté que Peter avait tué Mr et Mrs Evans… Lily ferma les yeux, et pensa très fort à Kim, espérant trouver son habitation par instinct, parce qu'elle ne s'y était jamais rendue. Une chance qu'elle puisse transplaner ici. Severus et elle avaient passé leur permis lorsqu'ils avaient dû résider quatre mois à Sydney, neuf mois plus tôt.

Sous les yeux ébahis de Sirius, Lily disparu. Elle avait transplané ! Aurait-elle deviné où était James ? Mais comment ? Et qu'allait-il faire, lui ? Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait être son meilleur ami. Et Nina errait quelque part dans cette maudite ville.

La fatigue l'envahit d'un coup. Il était las de cette vie. La guerre était finie depuis deux ans. Lui continuait de se battre, mais cette fois, l'ennemi était encore plus fourbe, encore moins visible. Car qui aurait cru que se fût Peter, le garçon un peu rondouillet, maladroit, au cœur généreux, à qui Sirius aurait confié sa vie ?

Alors, Sirius s'assit simplement là, sur le perron d'une maison dans une ruelle au bout de laquelle jouaient des gamins, et se mit à pleurer, la tête dans les bras, laissant échapper de gros sanglots qu'il avait contenu trop longtemps, par égard pour James, alors qu'il était quelqu'un qui se plaignait d'ordinaire, qui se révoltait comme un rien.

Parce qu'il vivait encore plus dans le passé que James. Il se croyait à Poudlard. Ils y étaient les rois, et dictaient les lois. À leur entrée dans le monde, ils petit à petit tombés. Et ce n'était pas leur camp qui allait faire échec et mat. C'étaient les autres. Tous ceux qui se liguaient contre eux. La liste était si longue… Dumbledore, Peter, Rogue, Lily, Nina en tête…

Comme il aurait voulu que Remus soit là… Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue…

Presque inconsciemment, le chien remplaça l'homme, s'ébroua pour chasser ses noires pensées humaines, contracta ses muscles, il s'élança au milieu du groupe d'enfants insouciants, aussi libres que l'avaient été les Maraudeurs un jour.

OoOoOoO

Lily avait la main sur la poignée. Elle entendait des voix. Il était cinq heures et demi. Depuis combien de temps James était-il arrivé ? Et surtout, qu'allait-elle découvrir dans cette petite maison au milieu de la campagne Australienne ?

Rêvait-elle ou bien était-ce une voix d'enfant qu'elle percevait à travers les murs ? Sans réfléchir, elle tourna la poignée, et entra. Ils étaient trois, mais ce n'était pas sur les adultes que l'attention de Lily était focalisée. Il y avait un petit garçon en pyjama bleu au milieu de la pièce. Des cheveux bruns, très épais, partaient en bataille dans tous les sens. Comme James, ne put-elle s'empêcher de remarquer. En entendant un intrus entrer, l'enfant se tourna. Les traits de son visage étaient troublants. C'était le portrait craché… la forme du visage… les plis aux coins des lèvres et des yeux… l'expression qu'il arborait… c'était le portrait craché de James.

Hormis les yeux – l'enfant avait ses yeux, exactement du même vert, et précisément de la même forme.

.

* * *

.

Allez, les lecteurs, on se motive pour une **review**, en deux minutes c'est fait ! Pensez au temps que je prends pour _vous_ écrire un chapitre...

1\. Êtes-vous satisfaits de savoir, enfin, ce qu'il est arrivé à Harry ?

2\. Pour ou contre Kim ?

3\. Fan club ou opposants de Nina ?

4\. Un câlin pour Sirius ? ^^

5\. Comment James va-t-il gérer ces nouveaux problèmes ? Et Lily ?

6\. Pourquoi Dumbledore a-t-il placé Harry chez une ancienne camarade Gryffondor de James et Lily ?

7\. Que se passe-t-il du côté de Rogue et Peter, à votre avis ?

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : **Rien de grand ne se fait sans passion**. Vous y retrouverez Severus et Peter...


	10. Chapitre IX

Excusez-moi pour ce retard... Entre les cours, mes projets persos, la vie privée, je n'ai pas eu de temps du tout... Et c'est encore mieux lorsque, alors que j'allais enfin poster, le site bug. Je suis vraiment désolée :/

En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, je pense à vous, et elles me font encore plus culpabiliser ! Pour ma prochaine fic (voir mon profil), je tiendrais mieux mes délais, promis !

En attendant, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tout à JKR.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre IX**

**Rien de grand ne se fait sans passion**. - Hegel.

Cette traque à l'homme était devenue plus qu'une obsession, un moyen de survie. Tant que vivrait le traître, il n'aurait pas de repos. Seule sa mort pouvait lui apporter consolation. Aucun d'entre eux ne serait en paix tant qu'il serait chasseur ou chassé.

Par un étrange paradoxe, cependant, c'était grâce à Peter que Severus avait épousé Lily. Car sans cette tragique et sombre histoire qui lui avait ôté ses parents, jamais elle n'aurait quitté James. Une semaine plus tôt, il les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser… Mais Severus valait beaucoup mieux que Potter.

\- Veuillez décliner votre identité, s'il vous plaît.

\- Severus Rogue.

Et il ne se cacherait pas. Il avait perdu tête baissée par le passé, lorsqu'il était Mangemort. Il gagnerait cette fois les yeux rivés sur son ennemi. Se délectant du sentiment de puissance qui l'envahirait lorsque, enfin, le calvaire que Lily connaissait depuis cinq ans prendrait fin grâce à lui.

\- Bien, dit l'employée après avoir griffonné son nom dans un registre. Quel est le motif de votre visite ?

\- Je veux voir Pettigrow.

Son interlocutrice haussa un sourcil.

\- _Monsieur_ Pettigrow est indisponible pour le moment. Souhaitez-vous que je lui laisse un message ?

Severus se pencha vers elle, le nez presque collé à son visage, et souffla :

\- Je sais qu'il est là. Il ne pourra plus fuir bien longtemps. Voilà mon message.

\- Je le lui ferai savoir, répondit l'employée avec calme.

\- Très bien, répondit Severus avec un sourire mauvais. J'ai du temps devant moi. Je pense que je vais moi-même lui transmettre le message.

\- Mais…, bafouilla subitement l'employée, perdant tout à coup son sang-froid en jetant des coups d'œil inquiets vers la porte qui permettait de passer de la salle de réception aux bureaux. Il…

\- Je suis patient. J'attendrai.

\- Vous n'allez pas rester ici toute la journée…

\- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai attendu des années. Une journée, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Une dizaine d'heures. Tout au plus.

OoOoOoO

\- Il est mon fils, répétait Kim d'une voix glaciale.

\- Il est tout autant le nôtre.

Elle frissonnait. Elle se sentait mal. Elle était même au bord de l'évanouissement. Elle aurait presque pu s'habituer aux apparitions du passé dans sa vie présente. Mais cela… c'était trop. Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'il s'était occupé d'Harry, qui le confierait à quelqu'un de sûr, dans un endroit où nul ne pourrait jamais le retrouver ! Et c'était de Kim dont il parlait… ?

Kim et Lily avaient été de très bonnes amies. Vraiment. Puis, tout avait changé. Kim avait dit un jour que Lily sortirait avec James. Mais, un matin, elle leur avait annoncé être la petite amie de celui-ci. Alors même que Lily commençait à tomber amoureuse du garçon, et que Kim en était parfaitement consciente. Lorsque Lily était enfin sortie avec James, elle avait plus ou moins pardonné à son amie. Elle était seule, désorientée. Nageant dans le bonheur, Lily ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle lui avait pardonné… Mais jamais Kim ne lui avait reparlé.

Et aujourd'hui encore, c'était elle la détentrice du bonheur de Lily. Un bonheur qu'elle avait laissé cinq ans plus tôt derrière elle… Presque sans remords, parce que son fils avait les gènes d'un traître. Pensait-elle.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était trop tard. Ce n'était plus leur enfant, et vouloir le reprendre ne ferait que détruire la vie de Kim, bouleverser l'enfant, et créer encore plus de désaccord entre Sev et elle, de malentendus entre James et elle…

\- Nôtre ? répéta Lily.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé à quelqu'un d'autre, répondit James avec un sourire mauvais. Quoique, j'aurais pu. Puisque tu m'as laissé tomber. Mais je crois que son physique est assez parlant, non ?

Kim serra Harry contre elle, comme pour le préserver de ces paroles qui auraient pu le lui reprendre, par droit de naissance. L'enfant leva un regard inquiet vers les deux étrangers qui prétendaient être ses parents, puis enfouit sa tête dans les habits de sa mère pour se soustraire à leur vue.

\- Sortez d'ici, siffla Kim.

\- Jamais, riposta James.

\- Une dernière question, intervient Lily qui était prête à tout pour fuir cette maison. Pourquoi Dumbledore te l'a confié ?

\- Il disait qu'il serait sain et sauf avec moi. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne restait pas avec vous, et il m'a répondu que vous ne sauriez pas vous en occuper. Visiblement, il avait on ne peut plus raison. Vous n'êtes arrivés que cinq ans après…

\- Dumbledore a manipulé tout le monde ! rétorqua James. Il m'a envoyé à l'étranger. M'a délibérément écarté de Lily ! Comment aurais-je pu…

\- Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qu'il était advenu de ton fils ?

\- Si, répondit James d'une voix rauque en baissant la tête vers le sol. Bien sûr que si. Mais je préférais ne pas savoir. Pour ne pas risquer d'entendre le pire. J'avais déjà perdu ma fiancée, mon meilleur ami… Je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre que j'avais aussi perdu mon fils.

\- Tu pensais que j'avais… que Harry n'était pas né ? s'offusqua Lily. Tu me pensais capable d'une chose aussi horrible ?

\- Eh bien, fit James en levant la tête, je n'étais plus très certain de te connaître.

\- Du jour au lendemain ?

\- Tu m'as bien quitté du jour au lendemain !

\- Bon Dieu, James ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué _pourquoi_ !

\- Maman !

Le silence se fit d'un coup.

\- Maman…, pleurnicha Harry.

\- Mon bébé…, fit Kim en s'accroupissant vers lui. Sortez d'ici, dit-elle à James et à Lily en relevant la tête. C'est la dernière fois que je vous le dit. Mon mari va bientôt rentrer du travail, et vous feriez mieux d'être partis avant… Il ne supportera pas que vous continuez à faire du mal à son fils. Et il a fait beaucoup d'arts martiaux chez les moldus…

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire souffrir, toi ou Harry, assura Lily en s'approchant de James et lui attrapant la manche. Je… je suis désolée, poursuivit-elle en regardant l'enfant en larmes. C'est bien pour cela que je voulais que Dumbledore s'en occupe. Je comptais sur lui pour trouver la meilleure famille possible pour Harry. Jamais nous n'aurions dû venir.

Kim hocha la tête d'un air froid, et Lily, tenant toujours le bras de James, fit fermement demi-tour, et quitta cette maison où jamais elle n'aurait dû mettre les pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama James dès qu'ils furent dans le jardin. C'est notre fils !

\- De quel droit pouvais-tu débarquer de cette manière chez eux ?

\- Quoi ? Attends, mais tu perds la tête !

\- Pas du tout. C'est _moi_ qui ai pris une décision il y a cinq ans.

\- J'aurais préféré y contribuer, crois-moi ! fulmina James. Comment as-tu pu abandonner notre fils ?

\- Tu pensais que j'avais avorté, rétorqua Lily. C'est mieux de l'avoir fait adopter, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non. Non, je ne crois pas. Tu n'avais pas le droit de choisir seule !

\- Je pensais que tu avais tué ses grands-parents ! s'écria Lily.

\- _C'est faux._

\- Je sais que c'est faux, fit Lily en tremblotant, mais à l'époque…

\- La situation a changé. Et c'est mon fils. Personne d'autre n'a le droit de l'élever.

\- C'est trop tard, James, dit Lily en faisant quelques pas vers le portillon.

\- Trop tard ? répéta ce dernier, éberlué. Mais puisque je n'ai pas eu le choix !

\- Et que cela t'apportera-t-il de l'élever ? demanda Lily avec lassitude. Tu vas détruire tout ce qu'il aime, et un jour, tu vas lui présenter une troisième mère qu'il sera contraint d'aimer en plus de Kim, de respecter en plus de moi.

\- Pourquoi une troisième mère ? fit James en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Parce que tu as l'intention de faire divorcer Kim et te mettre avec elle ? dit Lily d'un ton ironique. Et puis, excuse-moi de te le dire, mais je ne pense pas que Nina fasse une très bonne mère.

\- Que vient faire Nina dans cette conversation ? fit James après un instant de réflexion, allongeant le pas pour rattraper Lily.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi.

\- Je ne me moque pas, protesta le jeune homme.

\- Il va falloir que tu choisisses, James. Tu ne peux pas sortir avec Nina, m'embrasser et te battre contre Kim en même temps. Et cette fois, tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'as pas le choix.

\- Ce ne sont pas les choix que je souhaite. Et Nina n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Elle ne représente rien pour moi.

\- Oh, vraiment ? fit Lily, railleuse.

\- Tu es jalouse ? s'éberlua James.

\- Pas le moins du monde ! Tu es juste totalement irrespectueux.

\- Tu es jalouse ! fit James avec ravissement. Tu n'as donc pas compris…

\- Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre ? s'exaspéra Lily. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Mais le monde ne peut pas être comme tu le veux, et il faut que tu t'y fasses ! Ce n'est plus le moment de jouer au gamin pourri gâté !

\- La seule chose que je veux, c'est la famille que Peter m'a prise il y a plus de cinq ans. Cela n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

\- Mais c'est arrivé. J'ai refait ma vie, et tu devrais faire de même.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible à Harry et abandonner mon fils ?

\- Ne me juge pas, gronda Lily. Ma décision, je l'ai prise il y a des années. J'ai mis des semaines à m'y résoudre. Mais je savais que e mieux pour mon fils, c'était une famille qui serait présente pour lui, ne vivrait pas dans le passé, et ne serait pas déchirée. Je pensais que son père était un meurtrier ! Je me disais qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre avec moi. Parce qu'il me rappellerait celui que tu étais, chaque jour, à chaque instant. Je n'aurais jamais pu m'en occuper ! C'a été une terrible souffrance de s'en séparer. Mais c'était la seule possibilité. Et j'ai fait mon deuil de cet enfant, tout comme j'ai essayé de faire le deuil de mes parents, et de mon amour pour toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de tout remuer tant de temps après !

\- C'est parce que cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire ! explosa James en lui attrapant un bras pour la forcer à arrêter de marcher.

\- Nous savions qu'il y avait un espion parmi l'Ordre ! Le malheur a voulu que cela tombe sur nous au lieu d'autres. C'est ainsi. Il faut l'accepter.

Elle secoua son bras pour se dégager, et James desserra sa prise.

\- Je veux enterrer tout cela. Dumbledore a choisi une famille à Harry. Ce n'est pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais, mais c'est toujours mieux que d'avoir vécu déchiré entre nous.

\- Dumbledore, répéta James avec un rire jaune. Dumbledore. L'homme qui t'a fait croire que ton fiancé était un assassin. Tu ne peux pas accorder le moindre crédit à ses décisions.

\- Si tu n'es pas satisfait, va lui en parler. Monsieur je décide de tout. N'oublie cependant pas que c'est Dumbledore qui a délivré le pays de Voldemort. Il a peut-être commis une erreur dans son parcours, oui, et c'est avec nous qu'il l'a commise. Mais tu ne peux pas le blâmer sur tous les bords.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, commenta James. Je vais aller le voir. Je veux savoir pourquoi il a détruit ma vie. Tu es peut-être parvenue à refaire ta vie avec quelqu'un, mais je sais que je ne le pourrai pas. Ça me rend malade de me dire que nous n'y sommes pour rien ! C'est la guerre qui nous a séparés !

Lily soupira. À quoi bon faire le reste du trajet à pied avec lui ?

\- Débrouille-toi sans moi pour retrouver Sirius et ta pimbêche. Tiens, ne dramatise pas, je pense que tu auras bientôt une nouvelle petite-amie.

Elle posa un pied devant elle, inspira profondément, se concentrant pour transplaner, visualisant dans son esprit le hall où elle avait débarqué plus tôt dans la journée, à Canberra.

\- Si je suis sorti avec Nina, c'est seulement parce qu'elle te ressemble. Parce qu'elle a tes yeux.

Dès qu'il eut fini de prononcer ces mots les feuilles sur le sol tourbillonnèrent, enveloppant Lily qui disparut sous ses yeux.

OoOoOoO

Il se délectait de l'angoisse de l'employée. Oh, oui, il avait deviné que Pettigrow était là, à quelques mètres, dans ces bureaux, mais il savourait l'atmosphère de peur qu'il venait de créer. Et d'un moment à l'autre le vaurien sortirait par la porte de droite, inconscient de la présence de l'ennemi, et alors… Severus pourrait venger Lily.

Elle n'aurait plus aucune envie d'embrasser Potter après cela. Il serait son héros. Et puis, il brûlait tant d'envie d'entendre les os du traître se brise, de voir le sang couler, de l'entendre hurler… Le supplier d'arrêter. Mais il n'arrêterait pas. Pettigrow payerait pour toutes les années de souffrance qu'avait connues Lily. Même si, singulièrement, c'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient été réunis…

\- Rosaline, pourriez-vous me…

L'employée échappa un glapissement. Et tout se passa en quelques secondes. Pourtant, dans l'esprit de Severus, chacun de leurs gestes lui resteraient aussi clairs que s'ils avaient duré des heures.

Rosaline se mit à trembler, mais n'osa pas bouger de derrière son bureau, et resta assise sur sa chaise, poussant des petits cris. Mais elle n'intéressait pas Severus.

Pettigrow se raidit. Il n'était pas prêt, contrairement à Severus qui lança un premier sort. Dans un sursaut, par un instinct de préservation, Pettigrow se décala et se prit les pieds dans une chaise mise à la disposition des clients qui devaient attendre, et tomba au sol. Severus lança un deuxième sort mais Pettigrow avait pu récupérer sa baguette qui avait glissé de sa poche, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever, mais parvint à se protéger du deuxième maléfice, ce qui lui laissa assez de temps pour se remettre sur pieds.

Severus aurait pu continuer à jouer avec lui, mais il ne voulait pas courir le risque de le voir s'échapper, car Pettigrow était familier de ces lieux, contrairement à lui. Il s'introduisit dans les pensées de son adversaire. Un sort d'entrave ? Il ne voulait pas se parjurer dans sa propre entreprise, comprit Sev. Lui n'avait pas cette crainte. Et lança un Doloris vers la droite, du côté où Pettigrow comptait se pencher.

Ce qu'il fit. L'éclair le toucha en pleine poitrine. Malgré le manque d'exercice – il se refusait de lire les pensées de Lily -, Severus n'avait pas perdu la pratique. Pettigrow se tordit de douleur, laissa échapper sa baguette. Un glapissement de l'employée rappela sa présence à Severus qui se hâta de l'immobiliser. Il était seul avec le traître.

OoOoOoO

\- La vérité. C'est tout ce que je veux.

Il aurait voulu frapper ce vieil homme qui paraissait si sage, si sûr de lui. Il aurait voulu le faire réagir, le voir s'agacer, tempêter, hurler après James. Mais au lieu de quoi il lui tendit une coupelle remplie de bonbons aux citrons, et la reposa poliment après le refus grossier de James.

\- Ah, la vérité… elle est toujours belle et terrible, c'est pourquoi il faut l'aborder avec beaucoup de précautions.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de beau dans cette histoire.

\- C'est parce que tu l'as subite, James, dit le vieil homme avec douceur. Mais d'un point de vue extérieur…

\- Parce que vous trouvez que c'est une jolie histoire ? Cela vous fait plaisir ? Vous avez été bien diverti par nos malheurs ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix grave en le regardant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. C'est une grande tragédie. Mais qui devait profiter au plus grand bien.

\- Au plus grand bien ? répéta James en ricanant. Au plus… vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? s'exclama-t-il après un instant de réflexion. C'était la devise de Grindelwald ! Un cinglé ! Il a détruit des milliers de familles !

\- Bien souvent les pires catastrophes partent des meilleures intentions.

Pour la première fois, il laissa tomber son masque de bonne humeur, et une lueur triste pointa dans son regard.

\- Vous essayez de vous justifier ? fit James en haussant un sourcil. Essayez d'être plus convainquant à la prochaine tentative.

\- Je n'ai pas été franc envers Lily et toi, James.

Ce dernier échappa un ricanement méprisant.

\- Je ne voulais pas troubler votre bonheur ou vous causer du tracas. Je me disais que peut-être ma source se trompait, et que vous n'étiez pas les victimes prédites.

\- Les victimes ? demanda James en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Voldemort s'intéressait à un garçon qui devait naître fin juillet. Un garçon qui naîtrait de parents qui l'avaient défié par trois fois. Vous correspondiez. Tout comme les Londubat. Aussi ai-je décidé de me taire avant de provoquer la panique. Après tout, toutes les prophéties ne se réalisent pas…

\- C'était une prophétie ? s'étonna James. Et votre informateur, qui était-ce ? Pourquoi pensait-il que nous étions désignés ?

\- Parce que Voldemort se reconnaissait en votre fils. Un Sang-Mêlé, comme lui. Puis, Mr et Mrs Evans sont décédés. Et c'était toi qui avait été vu, James.

\- Vous n'aviez à ce point pas confiance en moi ? fit James d'un ton rancunier.

\- Je savais que tu aurais tout donné pour Lily, y compris ta vie. Mais les indices étaient trop grands. Et j'ai craint qu'à travers toi, par le biais de l'Imperium ou tout autre maléfice noir, Voldemort n'ait réussi à te contrôler. Désormais, il était clair qu'il visait votre enfant, et souhaitait en empêcher la venue au monde. J'ai convaincu Lily de se cacher et de me remettre votre fils après son accouchement. Quant à toi, malheureusement, je ne pouvais rien te dire… Car aussitôt, pensais-je, Voldemort l'aurait su. Tu es rentré, et j'ai dû te mentir. J'ai vu l'étincelle de colère dans tes yeux qui me semblait confirmer mes craintes…

\- Évidemment que j'étais fou de rage ! Ma fiancée venait de partir sans autre explication que le décès de ses parents, avait refusé que je l'accompagne et n'était jamais revenue !

\- Un point demeurait obscur, cependant. Pourquoi avoir laissé ta cape sur les lieux du crime, te désignant clairement comme coupable ? Et pourquoi avoir été si visible aux yeux des témoins moldus qui ont fait une parfaite description de toi aux enquêteurs ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je persistais à croire que tu étais manipulé d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais il me fallait découvrir comment. Cependant, pour l'heure, ma principale préoccupation était l'arrivée proche du bébé. Je devais l'éloigner. Chez les moldus, nul n'en aurait plus entendu parler, mais si Voldemort venait à le retrouver, il ne pourrait être sauvé. C'est alors que j'ai pensé à une jeune fille qui m'avait demandé son aide, quelque temps auparavant. Elle vivait loin, et étant de caractère extrêmement loyal… C'est elle que j'ai choisie. J'ai confié Harry à Kimberley Milner. J'ai craint que l'étau ne se resserre sur les Londubat, mais la disparition subite du l'enfant que Voldemort avait reconnu semblait l'avoir conforté dans ses théories.

« Un autre incident est survenu quelques mois plus tard, un accident qui m'a amené à me repencher sur ton cas. C'était la mort de Remus Lupin. Il était sous sa forme de loup, et tu étais à ses côtés, dans une embuscade… Nul autre ne savait, dans l'Ordre. Mais le piège, c'est vous qui avez été empêtrés dedans, au lieu d'en tirer les ficelles. Comment une telle chose avait pu arriver ? Comment le loup-garou avait-il pu mourir et toi survivre ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Voldemort te possédait de toute évidence.

\- JE N'ÉTAIS PAS POSSÉDÉ ! hurla James en tapant du poing sur le bureau directorial et se levant brusquement du fauteuil où il avait pris place. Ainsi, vous avez ruiné ma vie pour des _suppositions_ ?

\- Je comprends parfaitement ta colère. Mais tu es jeune, James. Tu referas ta vie.

\- Non, fit James d'une voix rauque en se rasseyant sur son siège. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre. Vous n'avez jamais aimé quelqu'un comme j'aime Lily. Je ne pourrais _jamais_ passer à autre chose.

\- J'ai aimé quelqu'un, autrefois, confessa Dumbledore à voix basse. Même après que cette personne m'ait fait souffrir, j'ai continué à avoir de l'affection pour elle. Mais toi, c'est bien plus que cela, je le reconnais. Tu persistes à te battre et à rester en action. Parfois, il est plus sage d'abandonner… Tu t'épargnerais beaucoup de chagrin et de douleur.

\- Avez-vous jamais abandonné ? Lorsque Grindelwald menaçait la tranquillité ? Lorsque les gens voulaient fermer Poudlard aux nés-Moldus ? Lorsque Voldemort a commencé à tuer par dizaines, puis par centaines dans notre pays ? Non. On disait sûrement que vous aviez tort. Mais regardez ce qu'il en est maintenant.

\- Merci, James. Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire.

\- C'est la vérité, répondit simplement le jeune homme en fixant le sol d'un air buté.

\- Eh bien, à présent, demande-toi : qui pense que je suis en tort ? N'aurais-je pas plutôt raison ?

Le silence s'installa entre eux.

\- J'ai une dernière question, déclara James au bout d'un moment. Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas dit la vérité une fois que vous avez vaincu Voldemort ? Vous auriez réuni une famille…

\- Je ne le pouvais pas, parce que j'avais une dette à payer envers quelqu'un qui avait énormément accompli pour moi.

OoOoOoO

C'était si jouissif de voir le rat se tordre de douleur sur le sol… Le sang n'avait pas encore coulé, mais aux hurlements de douleur qu'il poussait, Severus pouvait en déduire que cela ne saurait tarder. Jeter sort après sort… Queudver, c'était bien son surnom, n'est pas ? De lui il ne resterait plus qu'un asticot, se jura Severus. Sans aucun membre, il ne pourrait plus que se tortiller. Gesticuler faiblement. Il lui couperait la voix aussi, décida-t-il. Le priverait de sa langue de vipère.

Il le tuerait le plus lentement possible.

Personne ne viendrait le déranger – il avait condamné toutes les entrées, et l'employée était toujours immobilisée.

Et son désir de vengeance ne faisait que croître à chacun des hurlements de Pettigrow…

OoOoOoO

C'était bien la première fois qu'elle appréciait autant le décalage horaire. Il était bien plus tard aux Etats-Unis, elle pourrait se coucher dans quelques heures, et cette journée se terminerait enfin. Elle lui avait parue extrêmement longue – mais avait pourtant commencé il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Seulement, retrouvé son enfant cinq ans après avoir choisi de l'abandonner à une autre famille… Une famille qui était l'une de ses anciennes meilleures amies. Avait-elle le droit de craquer ? Elle aurait tant voulu être forte, comme autrefois, lorsqu'elle devait subir les piques blessantes de Pétunia, la jalousie de Severus, l'arrogance de James. Sa vie était déjà compliquée, mais elle ne faiblissait pas. Aujourd'hui, le moindre drame semblait la transformer en fillette épeurée. Pourquoi ? Elle était une Gryffondor, et les Gryffondor ne faillaient pas. C'était ce qu'elle s'était dit lors de son premier jour à Poudlard, quand elle avait été séparée de Severus.

Une potion d'amnésie serait le bonheur parfait. Ne plus avoir à se torturer l'esprit, à ressasser sans cesse ses noires pensées… Mais son passé avait façonné la femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout oublier en quelques secondes. Et puis, il y avait eu de bons moments… Elle chérissait son enfance avec Severus plus que tout. Cela lui permettait de se rappeler que quelqu'un l'avait suivie depuis le début, sans jamais la laisser tomber, alors qu'elle s'était crue abandonné de tous.

Malgré tout, elle aurait voulu revenir à ses seize ans. Lorsque quelques larmes suffisaient à l'apaiser. Deux ou trois sanglots, puis tout reprenait comme si de rien était. Mais à force d'encaisser les tragédies, elle s'était affaiblie derrière sa carapace…

Et pourquoi, par Merlin, les gens la dévisageaient-ils de façon si insistante ? N'avait-elle pas le droit de se promener dans le chemin de l'hôtel, au milieu des boutiques ? Être le prix Potions de l'année ne signifiait pas vivre en ermite au milieu des chaudrons bouillonnants. Elle aimait le soleil. En septième année, juste après ses ASPIC, elle passait des heures avec James sur le terrain de Quidditch, paressant sur l'herbe ou volant plus haut que la cime des grands arbres du parc…

\- Bonjour, monsieur, dit-elle à un Ministre d'un pays Africain qu'elle croisa devant une librairie.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et allongea le pas pour s'éloigner d'elle. Lily fronça les sourcils, et le suivit du regard, intriguée par son comportement, et inquiète parce que ce n'était pas le premier à agir de la sorte…

C'est alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur la devanture des journaux britanniques qui étaient publiés le soir en Grande-Bretagne.

« SEVERUS ROGUE, PRIX POTION 1985, MANGEMORT TOUJOURS EN ACTIVITÉ »

Elle se sentit chanceler. Était-ce Pettigrow, là, dans cette mare de sang, face à son mari, dans un état plus que misérable, le visage amoché, le bras tordu, les jambes bizarrement pliées sous son dos ?

Et Severus, la cape battante, la robe gonflée par une bourrasque dont elle ignorait la provenance, le bras agrippé à sa baguette comme si sa vie en dépendait, le visage crispé, les traits déformés par la fureur et la haine, le regard luisant de colère ?

.

* * *

.

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui...

1\. Kim va-t-elle garder Harry ? Lily persistera-t-elle dans son refus ? Et James se battra-t-il pour le garder ?

2\. Comment jugez-vous Dumbledore pour ce qu'il avait décidé ?

3\. Que va-t-il arriver à Rogue ?

4\. Et à Peter (quoique lui, on s'en fiche ^^) ?

5\. Voulez-vous revoir Nina ?


	11. Chapitre X

Bonjour ! Un petit pincement au cœur, car ce chapitre est le dernier... Mercredi, je posterai l'épilogue...

Merci à tous pour votre soutien ! J'espère que cette ultime chapitre vous plaira... Même s'il risque d'être frustrant.

**Disclaimer** : JKR, ma Reine.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre X**

**Je croyais sincèrement que tout allait continuer comme** **avant** – Hunger Games, l'embrasement.

.

\- Tout s'est passé si vite… En moins d'un mois, j'ai tout perdu…

\- N'exagère pas, répliqua Sirius avec humeur. Toi, tu n'as pas découvert que l'un de tes meilleurs amis en avait tué un, et détruit le bonheur d'un autre. Tout ce que Severus a fait, il l'a fait pour te protéger.

\- Demain, c'est la cérémonie d'hommage, commenta distraitement Lily sans avoir prêté attention à ce que Sirius lui avait dit. Sev et moi, on devait faire un discours ensemble.

\- Tu pourras toujours le faire, dit Sirius en jetant un morne regard aux alentours. _Tu_ as déclenché tout ceci, rappelle-toi.

\- Non, protesta Lily dans un murmure.

\- _Si_. Tu aurais dû faire confiance à James… dès le début.

\- Il avait changé si brutalement ! Je ne croyais pas à ce que les autres disaient, mais j'ai pensé : et s'il avait une nouvelle fois changé ?

\- Tu attendais un enfant de lui, fit remarquer Sirius.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est Peter le coupable. Et tu ne vois pas d'autre solution alors que c'est… c'était ton meilleur ami. Et si tu découvrais dans cinq ans qu'on s'est tous trompés ?

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies pu agir comme ça, marmonna Sirius. James a été dans un état si misérable, après…

\- J'en suis désolée, murmura la jeune femme. J'ai appris, pour Nina.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

\- J'ai appris qu'il est sorti avec elle seulement parce qu'elle me ressemble, chuchota Lily comme pour éviter que les autres gens dans le bar ne l'entende.

Sirius eut un rire amer.

\- Et dire que je l'appréciais, dit-il d'un air sombre. À présent, je serai prêt à tout pour m'en débarrasser. Toi tu as tiré sur James, mais elle, elle l'empoisonne lentement. Je pense que c'est encore pire.

\- Je m'en veux.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre d'un air absent.

\- C'était la guerre, dit Sirius.

Lily posa sur lieu un regard intrigué.

\- Depuis quand essaies-tu de me réconforter ?

Sirius baissa les yeux vers le ventre de la jeune femme où reposait toujours sa main.

\- J'ai perdu trop de gens… Je n'ai plus de famille. J'ai perdu mes meilleurs amis.

\- Il te reste James.

\- Ah bon ? fit Sirius d'un ton amer. J'ai perdu James en même temps que je t'ai perdue toi. Ce n'est plus mon meilleur ami. Il a changé.

\- Tout le monde change, commenta Lily.

\- Ce n'est plus James, persista Sirius. Il n'a plus aucune volonté, et… il ne fait que des conneries. J'ai peur en permanence. Peur d'apprendre un jour que je ne le reverrai plus…

\- Il ne fera rien de tel, assura Lily.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu es la première à dire qu'il change. On ne sait pas ce qu'il pense vraiment. Quand je songe à toutes ces années où il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui…

\- Il ne le fera pas parce qu'il va se battre pour obtenir la garde d'Harry.

\- Combat qu'il ne gagnera jamais. Et après ? Que fera-t-il ? Parce que je sais que tu ne retourneras pas vers lui… Tu ne veux pas détruire une deuxième fois ton couple, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non…, murmura Lily. Et je ne peux pas faire souffrir Severus.

\- Alors, que faisons-nous ?

\- Je ne ferai rien. J'ai tout décidé il y a des années. Harry… - elle appuya sur son ventre - est le fils de Kim.

\- Tu es enceinte ? demanda Sirius.

\- Quoi ?

\- Est-ce que tu es enceinte ? répéta Sirius plus lentement.

\- Oh, fit Lily. Non. Non, pas du tout. Je… j'ai besoin d'un médicament, expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le chercher ?

\- Ce n'est pas un médicament commercialisé.

\- Et… ?

\- Il faut que quelqu'un me le préparer.

\- Mais tu es le prix Potion ! s'exclama Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Lily secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en occuper. Les vapeurs me brûlent les poumons.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

\- Pas ici, murmura Lily.

\- Allons-nous en, décréta Sirius. J'ai besoin d'être au calme, de toute façon.

Ils se levèrent de leur table et sortirent du bar bondé. L'air était étonnement frais dehors, pour la saison. Mais le silence était apaisant. Lily ferma les yeux et inspira profondément avant de se mettre à marcher vers l'hôtel.

\- J'ai reçu un maléfice de pourrissement. J'ai… la chair se décompose. Un peu ! s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter devant le regard effaré de Sirius. Des Mangemorts, bien entendu. Durant la guerre. C'est Sev qui m'a sauvée. Il m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Pendant deux semaines, je suis restée alitée chez lui. Ce qui le préoccupait plus que tout, c'est que c'était le ventre qui avait été visé. Je ne me rappelle pas de tout, mais en dormant, je l'entendais répéter « ils continuent, ils pensent que c'est elle. » Il me semble aussi qu'il hésitait à en parler à Dumbledore. Quelque chose – j'ignore quoi – l'a dissuadé de le faire. Deux mois après, il était en procès, la guerre était finie, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller le voir… Il est revenu vers moi peu de temps après, pour me donner la potion.

\- Et là, c'est en train de…

\- Un peu, oui. J'en ai besoin tous les six mois.

\- Tu ne devrais pas aller voir un spécialiste ?

\- Le spécialiste, c'est Sev, répliqua Lily.

\- C'est vrai, murmura Sirius en levant la tête vers les étoiles. Je ne peux rien redire à cela. Il a su te guérir, a su te faire tomber amoureuse de lui, a su te garder…

Tous deux gardèrent le silence. Ils arrivaient dans les jardins de l'hôtel lorsque Lily dit en montrant le ciel :

\- J'aime beaucoup cette étoile. Elle me rappelait que tout n'était pas vain. Et que certains sont fidèles.

Elle s'empressa ensuite de partir tandis que Sirius relevait la tête vers le ciel. Il sourit. Oui, lui aussi aimait beaucoup cette étoile…

Il n'aimait pas la nouvelle Lily, mais, comme l'ancienne, elle avait le don de trouver ce qu'il fallait dire aux gens pour les réconforter…

OoOoOoO

Dumbledore avait promis à quelqu'un que Lily ne retournerait pas avec lui… Voilà la pensée qui lui tournait dans l'esprit depuis une semaine. Une semaine de vagabondage. Il était perdu. À quoi bon continuer ? Sans cette maudite prophétie dont il venait de découvrir l'existence… Il serait un père heureux, de un ou même plusieurs enfants… Il avait cru qu'il avait perdu son fils. La mort faisait ravage autour de lui, alors il n'avait pas demandé confirmation afin de garder espoir même si au fond de lui, il faisait le deuil de son fils qui, pensait-il, n'avait jamais vécu. Et puis, il ne voulait pas vivre en se disant que Lily avait supprimé la vie d'un bébé alors que tant de gens mourraient de la guerre.

Aujourd'hui, il devait rentrer. Son équipe jouait pour les jeux organisés pour les célébrations, mais ils avaient sûrement dû le remplacer, ce n'était pas cela qui l'inquiétait. Severus était en détention depuis qu'on 'avait retrouvé dans l'entreprise Pettigrow, Peter à ses pieds, les os brisés, couvert de sang. Lily était seule. Et il ne voulait plus la laisser seule. Il lui montrerait qu'il pouvait être là à ses côtés.

Dumbledore avait promis à quelqu'un que Lily ne retournerait pas avec lui…, se répéta-t-il. Et qui bénéficierait de leur rupture ? Mais qu'est-ce que Rogue avait accompli pour le directeur de Poudlard ? Une chose que Dumbledore avait refusé de révéler, mais qui avait sauvé Rogue de la prison à perpétuité, se rappela James.

Mais Rogue était Mangemort… James ne se rappelait que trop bien ce qui était arrivé à Mary Macdonald. Les professeurs avaient pu ou moins fini par l'apprendre, mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire… Et même les Gryffondor étaient trop terrifiés pour oser faire justice. Mary avait ensuite quitté Poudlard, et elle n'y était jamais revenue. C'était une grande amie de Lily, mais pourtant, celle-ci avait choisi Rogue. Elle le choisissait toujours. Même ce jour de juin, après leurs épreuves des BUSE…

Cependant, James serait là aujourd'hui. Il se l'était promis. Il reverrait Nina, aussi. La vie serait tellement plus simple avec elle… Il était riche, célèbre… Il plaisait à Nina… Pourquoi chercher compliqué ? Parce qu'il aimait Lily. Depuis toujours.

Il entra dans le hall de l'hôtel, et remis sa baguette à l'hôtesse. Des membres de l'équipe arrivèrent vers lui, mais il les renvoya en leur disant qu'il viendrait s'expliquer plus tard. Aujourd'hui était dédié au souvenir. Il y a deux ans, le trente-et-un juillet 1983, Dumbledore avait vaincu Voldemort.

James monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage de Lily. À midi, soit dans un peu moins d'une heure, elle ferait un discours. Après, elle serait accaparée sans cesse et l'occasion serait passée…

Il entra sans frapper, parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne le rejette.

Elle n'était pas dans le salon. En revanche, il entendait du bruit en provenance de sa chambre. Sans réfléchir, il ouvrit la porte.

Lily était devant le miroir de son dressing. Elle avait enfilé une robe verte, mais n'avait pas encore remonté la fermeture, de fait qu'il pouvait voir son dos nus et ses sous-vêtements, et contemplait son reflet d'un air absent.

\- Oups, fit James en se sentant rougir.

Il referma précipitamment la porte, et s'y appuya en soufflant. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'agir comme avant, d'entrer à l'improviste dans sa chambre et…

\- James ?

Sentant la poignée tourner, il recula précipitamment pour laisser Lily ouvrir la porte.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il aussitôt.

Elle rougit légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, assura-t-elle. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

\- Je suis prêt à tout oublier. Enfin, non, pas tout, se reprit-il. Pas les bons moments. Mais le reste, oui. Même… même Harry. Je veux recommencer une nouvelle vie avec toi.

\- James…

\- Je ne te reprocherai rien. Je suis allé parler à Dumbledore. Je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Après tout, les gens changeaient si facilement de camp… Même Peter, que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné. Je pense que je n'ai pas le droit de toujours être en colère après toi.

\- James, je t'en prie…

\- J'ai toujours été amoureux de toi, Lily Evans. Toujours. Je ne cesserai jamais de l'être. Alors…

\- Je ne peux pas, James, murmura Lily. Je suis mariée à Severus. Et je l'aime, ajouta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

Elle leva sa main devant le visage de James, faisant miroiter son alliance dans la lumière du soleil dont les rayons passaient par la baie vitrée.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, dit James d'un ton désespéré. Tu es jalouse de Nina et… Sev t'a fait tant de mal ! Est-ce ma faute si le sort s'est acharné sur nous ?

Si Dumbledore s'est acharné sur nous, pensa-t-il.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Lily. Mais c'est arrivé. Et je ne peux pas quitter Severus sous prétexte que notre relation est basée sur une erreur. Cette erreur m'a fait tomber amoureuse de lui !

\- Lily…

\- Je suis désolée, James. Il m'a aidée à me reconstruire. Il forgé ma nouvelle vie. C'est ainsi que je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Avec ses mille petites attentions du quotidien… Et je le suis encore. Excuse-moi, James, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix suppliante. Je t'aime, mais pas de la même manière. On était jeunes, hein ? fit-elle avec un pauvre sourire, des larmes plein les yeux. Nous, adultes, ça ne rimait à rien… Tu nous imagines ensemble à quatre-vingt-ans ? Ça ne rime à rien, n'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. On doit en rester là… Et minimiser le nombre de mauvais souvenirs.

OoOoOoO

Mon mari est en détention provisoire, pensa-t-elle. Et mon ex-fiancé vient de me faire une déclaration d'amour dont n'importe qui rêverait… Oh, Merlin, dois-je vraiment faire ce discours ?

Les flashs crépitaient, et le sourire de circonstance se forma aussitôt sur ses traits.

\- Mesdames, messieurs, bonjour.

L'assemblée la salua, et elle sentit sa nervosité augmenter.

\- Nous voici réunis ici pour la Commémoration de la guerre qui a pris fin voici deux ans aujourd'hui. Je voudrais remercier les États-Unis de nous accueillir aujourd'hui et nous permettre de célébrer ce jour avec eux. Je remercie également…

Elle récita les noms, dont elle ne connaissait la plupart que pour els avoir entendu au cours d'une conversation, puis après un dernier regard vers son discours, le posa. Elle n'en aurait pas besoin. Elle posa brièvement la main sur son ventre, échappa une grimace, puis se reprit, afficha un visage impassible et déclara :

\- Je pensais la guerre terminée. Je croyais vraiment que toutes les horreurs que nous avions vécues étaient dernières nous, et plus jamais tragédies ne se reproduiraient. J'avais tort. En premier lieu parce que la vie est une guerre en soit. Un combat de tous les jours. Juste avant que la guerre ne se termine, j'ai été touchée par un maléfice. Je…

Elle avait pris soin depuis le début de ne pas regarder le public, mais de fixer un point loin devant elle. A ce point précis, était apparu James. Et elle ne voulait pas révéler cela à James. Mais finalement, même s'il n'avait pas été présent, n'aurait-il pas fini par l'apprendre ? Son discours serait retransmit en boucle durant des jours.

\- C'est un sort très fort, qui continue de me faire souffrir si je ne prends pas mes potions à temps. Cette potion, seul mon mari est capable de la réaliser. Je n'y pensais plus. Tous les six mois, je buvais le remède et je n'avais aucune douleur. Mais la guerre nous rattrape… J'avais tort de croire la guerre finie, car, deuxièmement, elle a un impact sur toute notre existence. Durant cinq ans et quatre mois, j'ai cru mes parents tués par mon ancien fiancé. Il était innocent. Lorsqu'il l'a appris, mon mari s'est lancé à la poursuite du véritable assassin, Peter Pettigrow.

Prononcer son nom était une véritable jouissance. Durant des années, elle n'avait pu le faire, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas associer James au meurtre de ses parents… Enfin, elle pouvait mettre un visage, un nom…

\- J'ai besoin de cette potion pour me soigner, mais la guerre m'en empêche. Cette commémoration doit être vue comme un témoignage. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de se rappeler tout de suite. C'est trop récent. Mais il faut apprendre à vivre avec la peine… Savoir l'adopter. Et vivre au-delà.

« Cependant, en ce jour, il ne nous faut pas oublier d'être reconnaissants envers Albus Dumbledore, qui nous a délivrés de la guerre.

Elle se retira sous les applaudissements pour céder la place au directeur, qui lui adressa un étrange regard.

Qu'ai-je révélé qui puisse tant l'étonner ? se demanda-t-elle.

Derrière les rangées de siège, James bougea. Il ne supporterait pas d'entendre le discours trop plein de bonne volonté et de paroles soi-disant sages du directeur.

Il était surtout vidé. Vidé de toute énergie. L'amour demandait trop d'efforts… Ou plutôt, Lily. Avec une autre, se répéta-t-il pour la millième fois, tout serait plus simple.

Que n'avait-il pas promis à Lily ? Il aurait tout abandonné pour elle. Mais c'était trop tard.

Si encore il avait eu sa part de responsabilité, il aurait peut-être consenti à la laisser partir… Mais il n'y était pour rien. Rien du tout. C'était une simple malchance. Une fichue prophétie qui, peut-être, ne les désignaient même pas.

Et la trahison de l'un de ses meilleurs amis…

\- Lily ! appela-t-il lorsqu'il l'eut retrouvée dans le jardin, assise sur un banc.

Elle ne répondit pas, et il prit place à ses côtés.

\- Je ne savais pas pour ta blessure, chuchota-t-il. Ça va aller ?

\- Ça ira lorsque mon mari sortira de prison, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la réconforta-t-il. Il y a déjà été, et regarde, il…

Ce n'était pas la chose à dire.

\- Parce qu'il y a déjà été une fois, ce n'est pas grave ? C'est une habitude chez lui, c'est ça ?

\- Tu dois reconnaître que…

\- Je n'ai rien à reconnaître. Surtout pas venant de toi. Toi qui me demandes de l'abandonner puis fait ensuite semblant de compatir.

\- Je sais que tu as changé, Lily. Nous avons tous changé ! Pour preuve, ton Patronus est désomrais celui de Rogue… Mais moi, je t'aime toujours. Je ne sais pas si je préfère cela ou pas. Je ne voudrais pas oublier comment c'était, avec toi. Mais cela me fait tellement souffrir… Ce serait plus simple si je pouvais t'oublier. Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Je fais des efforts uniquement pour toi, parce que ce n'est plus totalement réciproque… Cependant, si un jour tu décides de changer d'avis, n'hésite pas à me rendre visite… Seulement, ajouta-t-il en se levant, ne met pas trop longtemps. Je veux guérir. Je ne resterai pas indéfiniment dans l'attente.

\- Tu n'auras pas à attendre, répondit Lily. Je peux te donner ma réponse dès aujourd'hui. En vérité, cela fiat un mois que j'essaie de te le dire : je suis mariée à Severus. Et je l'aime.

James esquissa un pâle sourire.

\- Alors, Dumbledore a accompli sa tâche… Il aura au moins tenu parole à une personne.

\- Comment cela ? ne put s'empêcher Lily de demander.

\- Il avait une dette envers quelqu'un. C'est pour cela qu'il ne nous a jamais révélé la vérité.

\- Tu veux dire…

\- Je crois que tu connais la réponse aussi bien que moi. Es-tu vraiment certaine que Rogue souhaite _ton_ bonheur ?

Lily, sous le choc, ne sut que répondre. Lorsqu'elle retrouva un peu ses esprits, il était trop tard. James était parti.

Elle se leva en tremblant. Il mentait… n'est-ce pas ? Et elle était prête à le croire parce qu'elle était si démunie… si faible…

Elle devait animer le reste de la journée de commémoration. On devait la chercher. On voudrait la questionner, tout savoir sur ce qu'elle pensait, sur qui elle était… Et pendant ce temps, son mari était toujours en détention.

Pourquoi Severus aurait-il voulu les séparer ? Parce que le destin, animé par Pettigrow, main de Voldemort, lui avait offert l'opportunité de s'immiscer dans la vie de Lily… Sev, avait tant souffert… Lui aussi avait droit au bonheur.

Cependant, Lily n'était pas totalement honnête. James était toujours fou amoureux d'elle, et même si elle ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer, elle devait reconnaître que ses sentiments à elle n'étaient pas totalement disparus… Car son patronus était toujours femelle de celui de James.

Mais lorsqu'elle pensait à James, elle ne se rappelait que de la souffrance, du désespoir, de son fils perdu… Tandis qu'avec Severus, tout était lumineux.

En grimaçant, elle porta une main à son ventre. Encore une journée, et elle pourrait rentrer au Royaume-Uni. Severus serait jugé. Elle attendrait. Attendrait qu'il lui revienne, et qu'ils puissent enfin profiter de la vie dont ils avaient rêvé. Elle avait vécu sans James durant cinq ans, et Harry était le fils de son amie Kim.

Sa vie était avec Severus.

.

* * *

.

Que puis-je vous demander à part : doit-elle rejoindre Rogue ou James ? Quelle fin souhaitez-vous ?

A mercredi !


	12. Epilogue

**Guest** : toutes tes questions ne trouveront pas de réponses, mais j'ose espérer que cette fin te plaira... ;) Merci pour ta review.

Disclaimer : Harry Potter et son univers sont à JKR.

.

* * *

.

**Épilogue**

**L'amour surprend les cœurs, et s'en rend bientôt maître.** – Jean de Rotrou.

Un jour, tout serait derrière elle. Elle pourrait vivre en paix avec ses souvenirs, et recommencer une nouvelle vie. Mais quand ? Dans quelques semaines, quelques mois, quelques années… ?

Tout recommencer, en permanence.

Enfin, non, pas tout. Elle était enceinte. _Était_.

_Je suis désolée madame._

Plus jamais, plus jamais…

Mais vous ne pouvez plus porter d'enfant. Ce sort a détruit…

Ma vie, avait-elle songé.

… une bonne partie de votre organisme. Dont… je suis navrée, madame.

Tous les six mois, son organisme commençait à se détruire. Un bébé se porte durant neuf mois. Et elle ne pouvait pas prendre la potion à des intervalles plus courts.

Mais finalement… n'était-ce pas une bonne chose ?

Car… aurait-elle pu supporter que le père de son enfant soit en prison ? En prison parce qu'il avait voulu lancer le plus grand mage de tous les temps sur celle qu'il épouserait ?

Il faisait bon, par ici. Le soleil était agréable. Pas trop chaud. Juste ce qu'il fallait.

Ce procès avait été bouleversant… Lorsqu'elle avait eu conscience que sa décision était en réalité déjà prise, elle avait soigneusement épluché les magazines à ragots. Sur toutes les photos passé le mois de septembre, il était seul… Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il l'attendrait ?

Pas trop longtemps.

Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps que cela. Juste six ans depuis qu'elle avait rompu leur fiançailles. Et lui fallait à présent divorcer, mais ce n'était qu'une formalité, n'est-ce pas ? Severus et elle n'avaient jamais été vraiment mariés. Seulement sur le papier, mais dans leurs cœurs…

Elle avait toujours été amoureuse d'un autre. Et l'amour que Severus lui portait s'apparentait plus à de l'obsession.

\- James ?

Le jeune homme était sur le balcon, comme le lui avait dit Sirius. Il regardait chaque soir le soleil se coucher sur le Caire, paraissait-il. Les yeux rivés sur l'ouest, là où il avait revu femme et enfant, mais aussi perdu son meilleur ami…

\- Lily ? fit James en clignant des yeux.

Il approcha à pas lents vers elle, comme s'il doutait de sa présence. D'un air ébahi, il s'empara des mains de la jeune femme, et sembla alors réaliser qu'elle était bien réelle.

\- Je me suis inquiété, dit-il. J'ai lu les journaux… tu tiendras le coup ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ne le sois pas, murmura Lily en contemplant leurs mains emmêlées. Il m'a bernée dès le début. Mais il ne pourra plus. Il sera en prison pour le restant de ses jours, et hormis pour prodiguer des soins deux fois par an, il ne me verra plus jamais…

Seule restait sa blessure pour le rattacher à lui. Elle voulait oublier leurs souvenirs communs. En en créant des nouveaux avec James, elle y parviendrait. Mais la blessure resterait.

\- Oui, répondit James. Mais tu ne méritais pas cela. Peu importe à quel point tu m'as fait souffrir… Dumbledore, Rogue… ils n'ont fait que nous manipuler pour qu'_eux_ obtiennent ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Je me disais que j'allais intenter un procès.

\- Contre qui ? Rogue. Il est déjà…

\- Non, pas lui. Dumbledore. Il nous a aussi pris notre enfant. Et après, peut-être…

\- Lily, fit James en reculant pour pouvoir pleinement l'observer. Es-tu certaine que c'est ce que tu souhaites ?

\- Je pensais que j'aurais des enfants avec Sev. Mais je ne peux pas. De toute façon, même si je le pouvais encore, ce ne serait plus avec lui… Et je ne voudrais pas avoir la sensation de remplacer notre fils, tu comprends ? J'ai eu des mois pour y réfléchir depuis que j'ai revu Harry. Tu es son unique père. Et moi sa mère. Personne d'autre ne peut prétendre avoir un droit sur notre enfant.

\- Lily…, souffla James.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, et plaça une mèche derrière son oreille tout en secouant la tête.

\- Je dois être en train de rêver…

\- Non, tu ne rêves pas, répondit-elle en souriant. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Nina et toi…

\- Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que je suis ici. Cela fait presque huit mois. Elle m'a quitté lorsqu'elle a su que j'envisageais devenir Briseur de Sort, comme Sirius. De toute façon, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, elle me trompait avec le Gardien. C'est Sirius qui me l'a dit.

Lily sourit.

\- Je suis débarrassée de la pétasse, si je comprends bien.

\- Mmm.

James se pencha vers elle, et huma le parfum de ses cheveux. Six ans…

\- Je voudrais savoir, dit-il, quel est devenu ton Patronus.

Il recula légèrement, de façon à regarder Lily droit dans les yeux. Il voulait voir la vérité en face. La connaître réellement. La biche était l'ancien côté de son ex-fiancée. Qui était-elle à présent ?

À sa grande surprise, Lily arborait un large sourire.

\- J'ai menti. Mon Patronus n'a jamais changé. C'est celui de Severus qui était identique au mien, pas le contraire.

James voulut parler, mais il n'y parvint pas. Cette révélation signifiait tant de choses qu'il ne pouvait exprimer…

Décidant de se passer de mots, il se pencha vers les lèvres de Lily. Si elle ne l'avait pas encore rejoint, elle avait cependant quitté définitivement Severus… Et elle avait toujours été sa moitié.

La biche et le cerf.

Six ans après, son cœur cessait enfin d'être un fardeau pour lui permettre de s'envoler loin, très loin dans les étoiles, et le faire tomber amoureux de Lily Evans une ultime fois.

.

* * *

.

Je me doute que ce n'est pas la fin à laquelle vous vous attendiez, mais je n'aime pas clôturer mes histoires. Je préfère garder des éléments non résolus, que les lecteurs choisissent d'interpréter comme ils le veulent. Si vous avez l'habitude de me lire, vous l'aurez sans doute remarqué ^^

Je savais que Lily ne pouvait rester avec Rogue. Pour moi, elle et James sont des vraies âmes soeurs. J'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre vous ne l'aimaient pas. Pourtant, elle n'était que la victime de quelque chose de bien plus grand qu'elle...

J'espère que vous êtes contents pour James. Je sais que vous devez être déçus de ne pas en savoir plus à propos de Sirius, alors je vais vous dire ce que j'ai imaginé pour lui : il sera l'une des aides les plus précieuses pour le procès contre Dumbledore. Sirius a un certain don pour les plaidoyer, il faut dire. Après ça, je pense qu'il fera un grand tour du monde, seul, pour se changer les idées, pendant environ deux ans. Il rencontrera une fille sympa, pas trop difficile, et ils resteront ensemble quelque temps. Et un jour, lorsqu'il sentira qu'il aura fait la paix avec lui-même, il rendra visite à Pettigrow en prison (pour assassinat des parents de Lily), puis retournera auprès de James, qui l'accueillera comme s'il n'y avait pas des années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis leur dernière rencontre. Parce qu'il comprendra, car lui aurait aimé avoir été libre pendant les six années qu'il a vécu sans Lily.

Vous pouvez ne pas être d'accord avec cette vision des choses, bien sûr, c'est pour cela que je ne l'inclue pas dans l'épilogue.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewé, une fois ou plusieurs, épisodiquement ou à chaque fois. Sans vous, je n'écrierais rien. Ces histoires resteraient dans un coin de ma tête. Et vous ne le savez pas forcément, mais votre avis influe beaucoup. Au départ, Lily et James devaient _vraiment_ abandonner Harry pour toujours.

Je voulais aussi que Rogue et Lily restent "liés" l'un à l'autre, d'où le maléfice. Quoi de pire pour Rogue que de la revoir en sachant que plus jamais elle ne lui appartiendra ? Mais en même temps, elle mourra avec lui...

Cette fiction est désormais finie. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot...

Je vais me consacrer à prochaine très grosse fiction : Your Past Is Just A Story. Plus d'infos sur mon profil ou par message.

Encore merci,

Millie.


End file.
